


不越

by FredericaQ



Series: 不越 [2]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 让克哉提前得到眼镜，Mr.R有些后悔：“nnd，吾王又要被姓御堂的家伙拐跑了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 严肃正剧，大量商战

序章

繁忙的商业街车水马龙，随处可见西装革履的上班族行色匆匆，今天如往常一样，是平常的上班日。  
“抱歉大家……在这里，要宣布一件事情。”片桐课长叹了口气，沉重地说道：“Sunrise 橙汁，转交给我们课负责了。”  
“诶——！！”8课课室里瞬间炸开了锅。  
“不会吧！这么一个烂摊子，为什么要甩给我们啊？”  
“据说是上头想找个理由将8课全体裁员，才转交给我们负责的……”  
“可恶，为什么我们课总是要背锅！”本多咬牙说道，“凭什么！不行，我要去找人力资源部的人谈谈！”说罢，本多就起身欲夺门而出。  
“等等，本多……”克哉伸手拦住了本多，“这已经是既定的事实了，我们去……也于事无补吧……可能还会使问题激化……”  
“可是我们也不能这样坐以待毙，被别人欺负啊！”本多握紧了拳头，砰一下砸在了办公桌上。  
“嗯……大家安静一下吧”片桐尝试稳定大家的情绪，温柔地说道：“虽说是这样，但也是无法改变的事实了。我们也只能加油工作，争取做出好业绩，让别人刮目相看吧…”  
“唉…..，只能认了……”大家怀着沉重的心情坐回了座位，准备开始工作。  
克哉揉了揉眉心，长舒一口气，今天也要好好加油啊，至少……不要被裁掉……  
……  
“谢谢，我们不需要这个。”居然连常往来的商户都谢绝了进货，克哉垂头丧气地走出门。不过，这么礼貌的拒绝已经算好了……不禁回忆起今天早晨，被便利店老板恶狠狠推出去的窘样。  
“就是因为这个垃圾饮料，根本卖不出去！胡编乱造的骗子我们不欢迎！”  
这根本就不是我们的责任……是一课……  
克哉觉得胸口沉闷，今天看来又是毫无收获的一天。疲惫地回到办公室，看见同事围成一圈，似乎是在讨论什么资料。  
“是新下发的什么重要文件吗？能否……”  
“克哉！你回来了，辛苦了！”本多打断克哉的话，揽过克哉的肩膀。  
“啊？……嗯…那边是怎么了？怎么一群人……”  
“哎呀，没什么大不了的事。话说，下班以后我们去喝酒吧！”本多刻意岔开话题，让克哉起了疑心。  
“会不会是……”克哉推开本多，径直走向人群。  
“啊，克哉你回来了？唉……咱们要好好努力了啊……”说话的这人与克哉的业绩差不多，总是“数一数二”的水平，八课的难兄难弟。  
“裁员通知……重要注意对象…佐……”  
…… ……  
克哉只觉得一阵头晕。  
“啊，克哉，那只是提醒啦，提醒。不是正式文件啦……”本多拉住克哉，却被他一手拍下。  
“失礼了……已经到下班时间了，我先走了……”  
克哉浑浑噩噩地走在商业街上，满脑子都是裁员裁员裁员裁员。本来以自己平凡的资历能进入MGN子公司工作已经是万幸，规模说不上大，却还算稳定。若要裁员……自己哪里再去找相似的平台和待遇呢？谁还会要如此…无能的我呢。  
夜色渐晚，克哉怀着心事回家，心不在焉地走着，不知道什么时候来到了一个空旷的公园。  
“回家的路上有这个地方吗……也好…”垂头向自动售卖机拿了一瓶冰啤酒。  
“哦呀，佐伯克哉先生……”一位金色长发，身着黑色长风衣的男子凭空出现在克哉眼前。“虽说您出现地早了些，但在下也是…恭候多时了……”神秘男人手里捧着的银边眼镜，在月光下折射出幽深的光芒。

第一章

“来佐伯君，你的茶。”片桐轻轻将陶制茶杯放在克哉的手边  
“.…..”克哉没有回应，继续将注意力集中在电脑上。过了一会，感到身旁的人还未离去，不悦地说道：“片桐课长，请问还有什么事？”  
“诶？…啊……眼镜很适合佐伯君呢。”片桐对克哉轻轻一笑。  
“如果有注意力放在课员的穿着上的话，不如先完成今天的工作吧。那边的文件，还没有看过不是吗？”  
“呃…..对…我这就去。”片桐愣了一下，回到了座位上。  
“克哉……”本多悄悄地把板凳拉了过来。“抱歉，你今天心情不好吧……”  
“既然知道，那为什么还要妨碍我的工作呢？”克哉斜睨了一眼本多。  
“呃！”本多一时语噻，“好吧，不打扰你了……加油…”  
木讷的上司，不认真的同事……可以理解原来那个无能的“我”是为何毫无作为。在这样糟糕的环境下，根本就没有可以借鉴的经验和技巧。  
不过……哼…现在已经不同了……因为我根本不再需要那些无聊的东西了。  
克哉迅速被高涨的心情淹没。  
整理好关于Sunrise橙汁的商品情报后，克哉冷静地思考对策。首先，这个产品真是烂透顶了，顾客的反馈无一不说是难喝到家，加上错误的销售方案，注定它销路狭隘。再次，因为一课的不负责任，让这个商品的风评更加糟糕，已经造成了不可挽回的局面了。在这个节骨眼上，MGN不考虑力挽狂澜，却突然改换负责课室，居然还是转到最无能的八课，难道公司真的只是想借此机会裁员吗？虽然少了几个累赘也是好事，但是明显这个商品的亏损远远大于大家这可怜的工资啊。看来，将Sunrise橙汁转接给八课的人，是想彻底毁掉这个商品和影响MGN的声誉啊。  
“课长，请问是谁指派这个工作到我们课的？”佐伯起身向片桐走去。  
“啊，好的，稍等……我将文件调出来……”片桐刚才似乎在回复客户私人邮件。克哉眉角抽搐了一下，这个人，一天到晚到底在干嘛啊…...  
走到打印机前，克哉拿起还有些泛热纸张，边看边回到桌前。  
文件上说是MGN人力资源部和市场部的共同商议的结果。这两个部门是有名的兄弟部门，什么决议都是共同决定。克哉眼光扫到了企划批准人的名单，大隈和…御堂？好像是企划开发部的部长吧？且不说这个，大隈属于MGN的骨干人物，这个叫御堂孝典的人必也是他的得力助手。为什么在两位精英高层负责的案子下，会出现如此大的失误呢？克哉百思不得其解。又向片桐要了一些相关的资料，仍是看不出所以然。  
“看来……要自己去MGN收集一下情报了。”

跑完了一天的业务，临近下班时间，克哉来到了MGN大楼下。“还真是气派，不愧是总公司……”带着浅浅的职业微笑，踏进了MGN的大门。  
“您好，我是负责Sunrise橙汁销售的KIKUCHI公司职员，前来拜访贵公司的商品开发部，详细了解一下产品的信息。”克哉眼睛弯弯地对前台说道。  
“请问您是想找谁呢？有预约吗？”前台也许没有想到快下班了还有人来，将已经关闭的电脑重新打开。  
“抱歉没有预约呢，我是找主要负责人部员佐藤。”  
“好的，请稍等……他现在还在办公室内的，您可以直接去找他。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”克哉轻轻点头，走进了门。  
“真没想到还会有人在意这个商品啊。”与克哉一番谈话后，佐藤似乎已经和克哉熟络了起来。到了下班时间，两人一同出了MGN。  
“为何不呢？这个商品始终还是在售卖吧，做一些必要的了解也是应该的。”  
“虽说是这样，但是你们也不必花太多心思在这上面吧。”佐藤似乎有些沮丧，回头望了一眼大楼，“这个商品，说实话，已经算是被MGN放弃了。我作为主要负责人之一，也被狠狠批评了。本来还想着如果积极表现，或许还能得到机会……”  
“可是我听说公司高层对这个商品很重视呀，为什么不再争取一下呢？”  
“你毕竟不是MGN的人呐…我个人认为，也算是大部分人认为，研发室那边总是说要修改配方，什么原料成本太高呀，设备不能完成测验啊之类的。大概就是因为这样，所以Sunrise橙汁才不是原来的味道，变得很奇怪……如果商品本身就有问题的话，再好的策略也无法打开销路吧。那帮人肯定就是想要偷懒…”  
“哈哈……”克哉轻笑，得到了很有用的情报呢。

“您好，这里是MGN，请问有什么能帮您？”  
“您好，我是KIKUCHI八课的佐伯克哉，请问下大隈专务什么时候有时间呢？我想与他报告一下关于Sunrise橙汁的情况。”  
“好的，请您稍等……正在为您转接至大隈专务的秘书，‘嘟’一声后即转接成功。”  
真麻烦…..克哉不悦地捏紧了话筒。  
“嘟——您好，这里是大隈专务的秘书山本静子，请问您需要汇报多长的时间呢？”  
“30分钟。”  
“好的……大隈专务三日后在16；00后有空，已经帮您预约见面成功。”  
“麻烦您了。”克哉推了推眼镜，三日后吗……用来收集资料已经绰绰有余了……算了，借此机会再多谈下几单生意吧。  
三日后，克哉提前一个小时出现在大隈专务的办公室前。  
“您好，佐伯克哉先生，大隈专务正在开会，请坐在那里稍等一会。”  
“没问题，在此之前，我想向你请教一些事情……”克哉对秘书小姐展露了迷人的笑容。  
……  
“让你久等了。”大隈走过来，后面还跟着一位体型修长的男人。  
“您好，在下是KIKUCHI八课的佐伯克哉。”克哉在合适的时机结束了和秘书的对话，大隈看到的是挺直背坐在长凳上一直等待的克哉。  
“那我就不打扰您会客了，先告辞了。”  
“好的，御堂君，希望你能再仔细考虑一下……这很重要。”大隈向御堂点头。  
“嗯，我会认真考虑的。”  
原来这就是御堂孝典吗……真年轻…  
察觉到了一直在自己身上的视线，御堂经过克哉时稍稍皱了皱眉，除此之外便无其他表示，径直走了过去。  
嗯…年轻、冷漠，也很高傲啊……克哉的视线跟随着御堂。  
“那位先生也是负责人之一吧，报告也需要给他一份吗？”  
“这个倒是不必，他还有其他的任务。进来吧。”大隈推开门，走进办公室。  
“您应该了解Sunrise橙汁现在的情况吧。”克哉没做铺垫，直接进入了主题。  
“这是自然。”  
“所以，我觉得大可不必再在这上面大费心思…..可以直接放弃这个项目了。”  
“你说什么？”大隈脸上瞬间染上了怒色，“如果你来这只是来诉说你的无能，诉说无法达到目标的借口，那么你大可不必继续在这浪费时间了！”  
“怎么会……”克哉微笑道，从公文包里拿出了文件。“这份是关于Sunrise橙汁的初配料表和实际配料表的对比，这份是口碑统计，这份是各个销售点的销售情况……”克哉有条不紊地一一列出分类好的sunrise资料，递给大隈。“请您过目。”  
大隈似乎有些不情愿，但仍然拿过来，每份都粗略的扫了一遍。“于是？你想表达什么？这不过就是一堆堆数字，而且都是说明你们销售完全无能的数字！你是来气我的吗？！”大隈不再给克哉好脸色，直接将资料摔在地上。  
“当然……这些只是数字。”克哉俯下身，捡起散落的文件。“但是，它们非常重要。您看这一份，这是研发室申请更换材料的申请，总共竟有近十次修改。而原本他们提交的主要原料成分和实际商品的原料成分大相径庭。虽然核心成分没被更换，但加了许多莫名的调味剂进去。就算是因为某些不可抗力使原计划无法完成，但是原本的成分表是经过研发室、测评室、广告部、企划开发部、市场部、财务部、负责工厂等多个重要部门批准同意后，每个部门都确认毫无差错后，才定下的原本的原料配方。而实际上在开发产品时，研发室却申请多次修改，修改后的结果却都只是通过市场部的批准就随意定下了。啊，批准回复文件在这。换句话说，其他部门根本不知情，都是按照原来的方案继续进行着。”  
大隈静静听着，两手交叉在桌案上，撑着下巴，脸上看不出表情。  
“因为原料修改，那么相应的财政分配也要修改。财务部当然要向研发室再次确认，研发室也不敢拿假账给财务部看，购入的材料还是原来的材料，也是原来的供货商，但是却在原料品级上做了手脚。以珍品的价格购入了残次品。再加上很多不值钱的调味剂，也就造就了Sunrise橙汁根本就不是原来的那个‘计划中的商品’。”  
“真是……佩服你的情报收集能力啊…”大隈感叹道，“怎么做到的？”  
“就是奔走参与部门，询问供货商，看看进货单，查库存这些很繁杂的工作，像我们这样的上班族，也只能做做体力活了。”  
“哈哈，你还真是谦虚……”大隈抬头看着克哉，脸上带着笑意。  
大隈深知，这些工作说起来容易，但是其中包含着人脉、口才、逻辑等很重要的成分在里面，面面俱到后，才能做得如此详尽。“其实……我们也察觉到了…不过是苦于没有证据将这些蛀虫除掉。正如你所说，收集情报很繁杂，我们也可以指派一些人去专门调查，但是…这毕竟…….你应该知道，也不方便大动干戈。真是，多亏了你啊，佐伯君。”大隈站起身来，和克哉握手。  
“哪里哪里，是我胆大妄言，还请大隈专务您不要见笑。”  
“KIKUCHI能有你这么一个有才能的人实数难得啊……”  
“见笑了。那请问，我能有一个请求吗？”  
“啊，请说。”  
“听说贵公司正在开发一个名为Protofiber的新商品……这个，能交给我们课来做吗？”刚在在门口和秘书聊天，就基本了解到情况了。虽然有效情报很少，但能确定是针对女性推出的产品，而且才刚刚结束开发阶段，若能此时介入，那么不管怎样的商品，克哉都有自信让它畅销。  
“消息这么灵通吗？”大隈瞪大了眼睛。  
如果你能将办公室的墙壁加厚就行了，“哪里的话…”克哉笑答。  
“嘛……”大隈的表情有些古怪，“我倒是不怀疑你的能力…但是你会知道这个消息我真的觉得很惊讶……”  
看来MGN是严密地封锁了Protofiber的消息，此时开口多言是不明智的。  
沉默一阵后，大隈再次开口：“我也有这个权利指名你们课负责…你的能力我并不怀疑，问题是Protofiber是御堂全权负责，需要他的同意。况且不只是你，你们八课有信心吗？”  
“这个您毋须担心。”  
“那好……多亏了你呀，佐伯君，为我司排解了一个心病。我会打电话给御堂说明的，你放心吧。”  
“好的，那我先失礼了。”他怎么可能会轻易答应…克哉回想起御堂高傲的姿态，不可一世的眼神，根本就没有将克哉这种小职员放在眼里。越发觉得这个人，很有趣……


	2. Chapter 2

克哉走出办公室，便向秘书询问了御堂办公室的位置。这件事，还是先自己去说吧。  
真想看看那人坚定地回绝我后，却不得不服从上司安排不甘的样子……  
来到御堂办公室门前，便听见了房间里的嘈杂声。  
“您好，请问有什么可以帮您？”  
“我是受大隈专务之托，前来向御堂部长报告商品情况的。”  
“现在御堂部长正在会客，请您稍等。”  
嘁，又要我等吗？克哉转身坐在椅子上。  
“如果您执意不肯不答应的话，我就在这不走了，请您自己看着办吧！”  
本多？克哉清楚地听见从里面传来本多特有的中气十足的声音。  
“咚——！”  
“嗯？”发生什么了？克哉立马起身，不顾秘书的阻拦，打开了办公室的门。  
只见本多坐在地上，在一旁的御堂孝典走向桌案上的电话，准备接通警卫。  
“请稍等……”克哉大步走进去，按住了御堂拨号的手。  
“呃！——你干什么？放开！”御堂抬头怒瞪克哉。“你是……刚才的那个…”说罢御堂头转向本多，又看向克哉，“好哇，你和你的同事串通好来MGN撒野的是吧！”  
“站起来，本多……这像什么样。”克哉凌厉地看向本多。  
“……”本多沉默的站起身。  
“你的手，还要按多久！”御堂怒道。  
“失礼了……”克哉慢慢放开御堂的手背，略微冰凉的触感还在手心残留。  
“哼…你的同事，不仅贸然闯入我的办公室，还出言不逊。当然，今天的事，我也会像上头汇报的！也没有必要再多言了，你们快离开这里！”  
克哉看见御堂桌子上摆着的Protofiber基本资料，心中顿时明了。没想到本多也会知道这个消息。  
“我替同事的无理行为向您表示歉意……”克哉佯装恭敬地微微欠身，而后对上御堂的视线。面对克哉的礼貌，御堂的态度缓和了许多。  
“我来此，其实也是和本多一样的目的。”  
“什？——”御堂瞪大了眼睛，随后微微抬头，脸上带着嘲讽说道：“不可能…据我所知，八课的营业能力可是月月‘第一’的水平啊。就拿最近的那个Sunrise橙汁来说，可谓是惨败。你们想我们将这个商品假与你手，别做梦了。”  
“这是因为之前一课采取的错误的方针，才导致如此，Sunrise橙汁转到我们课后，销售额相比之前是有提升的。”  
御堂闻言，冷漠的紫色眼眸里没有任何波澜。“所以呢？根据以前你们课负责的商品销售情况来看，得出这样的结论是理所当然的吧。Sunrise橙汁不过区区小幅增长，怎么可能证明你们的能力。”  
“且不说我们能力如何。Protofiber这个商品开发周期如此之短，随后就急于被开始销售…它拥有如此多的优点，甚至胜过了MGN很多其他产品，但却是以较低的价格定价。MGN打算是想借此把Sunrise橙汁的损失拿回来吧。况且，在企划书上签字的，不也是御堂先生您吗？”这番话克哉半是推断，半是猜测。看着御堂的反应，估计自己说的也八九不离十吧，  
“你的意思是，我分析得太天真了吗？”御堂投向克哉的眼神更加不客气。  
“如果非要说的话，是的。”其实不是…最大的过错在于商品本身，企划的失误比起来已经算微不足道。但克哉依然这么说了。  
果然，御堂的脸瞬间扭曲，眼里的怒火几乎要将克哉就地处决。  
“你——！”  
“按照常理，这个商品的销售肯定也是由一课和二课的人负责。”克哉打断御堂的话，继续说道：“若是他们不汲取Sunrise橙汁的教训的话，也只会是按照原来错误的想法继续采取行动。到时候，MGN恐怕无法再次承受巨额损失了吧。”  
“.…..”闻言，御堂脸上依然带着怒气，却也不似先前那样咄咄逼人。一时大家都没有说话。  
“嗡嗡嗡——”手机振动的声音划破了平静。  
“稍等……”御堂从桌上拿起了手机，转过身去。“您好……嗯…什么？！……好…我知道了……”  
克哉盯着御堂，这恐怕不是一次让人愉快的对话…从御堂捏着手机，泛白的关节就可以看出，他几乎将手机捏碎。  
御堂深吸了一口气：“这个项目可以交给你们完成。”  
“真的吗？太好了！”一直在一旁的本多突然喊到。  
“哼…你们别高兴的太早……”御堂瞟了一眼克哉，拿起笔，在纸上写下了一串数字。“这个就是销售目标，如果你们三个月内不能达成，你们全体八课的员工就请做好心理准备吧。”御堂带着游刃有余的微笑，“现在想退出的话，也来得及哦。”  
“请您务必相信我们的能力。”克哉对着御堂轻轻一笑。只有御堂看见，那镜片后面的冰蓝色眼珠，带着令人极不爽的狂妄，拿着笔的力度几乎将它掰断。

“大家，我们回来了！”本多一进门，情绪高昂地说道。  
“怎么样怎么样？拿下了吗？”  
“当然！”  
“耶！！”办公室内一阵欢呼。“真厉害啊。这下我们八课，终于可以翻身了！”  
“哈哈，都是克哉的功劳啦，我没有帮上什么忙。”本多拍拍克哉的肩膀。  
克哉心情也不错，仍然沉浸在谈下了销售批准的愉悦下。当然，令人更加愉悦的是……  
“哈哈哈，哈哈……”克哉不由笑出声。御堂的表情……真想将看看他那张高傲的脸，如果被压制的话，会露出什么其他有趣的模样呢……

“文件下来了哦，Protofiber正式交给我们课负责啦，而且还是MGN的御堂部长亲自指名哦。”片桐开完会回来，喜气洋洋地说到，“大家加油吧！还有，佐伯君，请过来一下，你有额外任务哦。”  
“哦？”克哉推推眼镜。  
“御堂部长指名你为MGN和KIKUCHI的对接人呢，以后还要烦请你要经常去MGN走动了。”  
“呵呵……求之不得。”原来如此，这个所谓的“指名对接人”恐怕也不是出自御堂的意愿吧…难怪那天御堂这么生气。那通电话的发起者，可能还认为给御堂找到了个好帮手吧。  
回到家，刚刚沐浴出来的克哉盯着镜子里的自己，忽然觉得自己有些陌生。“我…原来可以做到这么强吗？”克哉紧紧捏紧了拳头。这种自信高昂的感觉，从那个时候以后……就没有再有过了吧…戴上眼镜后的自己，虽然充满了行动力，但是…居然会有对御堂有那种想法……  
“这是犯罪吧…”克哉不安地低头。不过御堂部长真的很强，年纪轻轻便坐上了高层的宝座，这是对于我来说遥不可及的地方。  
“快到了……”谁！突然响起的声音，让克哉慌张地四处张望。  
“是最近工作太累了吗…居然会有幻听”克哉叹了一口气，看向镜子。  
“唔啊！！”镜子里的脸，却是自己带着眼镜的模样。  
“真没用啊…这都能被吓到……”  
克哉僵在原地，动弹不得。“不对……”克哉猛地低下头，用冷水扑打了几下脸，试图冷静下来。  
“我就是你，你就是我…有什么需要逃避的呢？”  
“你……是人还…还是……”克哉紧张得话都说不清。死死低着头，不敢看向镜子。  
“愚蠢…自己想想吧……”  
克哉紧紧闭着眼睛，等了一阵，似乎那个声音没有再响起。缓缓抬头，镜子里的自己恢复了正常。  
“哈…哈…呼……”放松下来的克哉喘着气，额头布满细密的汗珠。“对啊……那也是我…我不过是……取回了我而已。”  
没什么可担心的。

Protofiber在全体课员的努力下，短短两周便取得了不低的预定单量。甚至不用自己费心去跑业务，一些商店都会打电话来到KIKUCHI询问。整理好这两周的销售资料，克哉开始考虑下一步的计划，差不多是面向消费者进行推广的时候了……于是便出发去MGN。来到了MGN大楼下，克哉拨通了御堂的电话。  
“您好，我是佐伯克哉，请问您有空吗，我来向您汇报。”  
“呃！”似乎是没有料到自己的内线电话会被克哉知道，御堂明显惊愕了一下，不过也只是一瞬间。“哦？如果你能在5分钟内到我的办公室，就没问题。”御堂声线带上了一丝嘲讽。  
“没问题。实际上我正好经过MGN。那么5分钟后见了，御堂部长。”  
“什？——”  
没等御堂说完，克哉就掐掉了电话。虽说来MGN找御堂也不是第一次，但是每次去找他，都会因为各种理由被他刁难。当然，每次都会被克哉巧妙的化解，顺便让他或多或少感到难堪。看来完全被那个人讨厌了呢……  
“虽然直接来我们公司也可以，但还是希望你能提前告知。”御堂冷漠地说道。  
“虽说是这样，上次和您预约时间后，御堂部长不也是没能遵守吗？”  
“呃……”上一次会面，御堂故意将克哉放在一边，自己与其他部门交接工作，没想到克哉直接大摇大摆地坐在旁边，丝毫不把自己当外人。差点让部下以为克哉是什么，部长得力的新人助理。  
“直接说吧，这次有什么事？”御堂皱眉，向克哉毫无保留地投向厌恶的视线。  
“您给我这边的资料，还有待完善的地方。”  
“是吗？”御堂双手交叉在胸前，微微抬头看着克哉。  
“是的。”  
似乎没有想到自己的错误会被直接指出，御堂瞪视克哉。“那还烦请你，指点一二。”  
“是……”克哉享受着御堂的视线，将文件拿出，上面一些需要补充的地方一一都被标注出来，简洁明了。  
“这……”御堂浏览文件后说道：“没有必要将原料成分开发过程这种事情也了解透彻吧。”  
“被客户追问到这种程度的话，我们若是不清楚，不能合理地解答的话，这边会比较难办呢。”  
“现有的资料已经足够清楚了吧。再说，你们也没有权利知道这些细节。这可是关乎到配方的秘密，若是流出，你们付得起责任吗？”  
“真过分呐，御堂先生……我们可是奋斗在一线，为你们MGN尽可能地赚取一丝一毫辛勤的工蜂呢……如果能拿到这些资料，和充分的资料相对应，我们也能拿出相应优秀的成果的。”  
“说得你们已经成功了一样……目标销售额可还远未达到，就在这说大话。”  
“这可不是大话，是事实……况且，详尽了解原料和制作过程，也是为了预防Sunrise橙汁那样的情况出现。”  
“你怎么会知道？”御堂眯起一双美目打量着克哉，“难道说是……”与克哉预想的不同，御堂并没有板起脸，追问情报来源的事情，而是眼里带上了几分赞许。  
和被御堂厌恶的目光注视，享受他的步伐被打乱的快意不同，对上御堂赞许认同的眼神，克哉心中瞬间盈满了自信，想要更多的在御堂面前展示自己。  
怎么搞的……像得到小红花的小学生一样。  
“啊，对，就如你所想……”看来御堂是了解Sunrise橙汁销售失败的主要原因了，估计MGN高层之间也在商量如何换血吧。  
怪不得大隈专务如此看重这个狂妄的小子，原来他确实是个很有能力的人……虽说御堂在决定将销售权交给克哉时，也是看准了他的才能…  
说起来，好像每次见到他，心里都会升腾起一股无名火而与他针锋相对…真是太不成熟了。  
“嗯…我了解了……这样吧，时间也不多了，待会我还要开会。我会将补充资料发到你的邮箱里的。”   
“呃…？”克哉愣了一下，没有料到御堂会如此爽快的答应，那些在肚子里挖苦御堂的话，现在却一句话都说不出来。  
“怎么了？还有什么需要了解吗？”御堂缓和了许多。  
“不…没有了……那就这样吧。今天打扰了，御堂先生。”  
“嗯，无妨……”  
克哉迅速收拾好资料，逃也似地出了办公室。  
太反常了，这不是原来的我……虽说确实不是原来的“我”。  
那个御堂……克哉站在窗前，烦躁地点上一支烟。一想到御堂对他肯定的目光，克哉就不由得情绪立马高涨起来。  
“我……不应该只是想看他从高处跌落的悲惨的样子吗……”克哉在戴上眼镜后第一次陷入迷茫。


	3. Chapter 3

来到办公室，克哉迅速理出会议资料。  
今天是Protofiber销售以来，第一次工作总结会，是关乎了解MGN新要求后，推进销售战略的重要会议。虽说是一场小型会议，但是由御堂部长主持，一定要在他面前做出最完美的报告。接到MGN开会提醒后，克哉看见御堂居然要求全体课员都来参会。“哼……真是…”克哉直接无视了这一条，这种形式的会议，根本没有必要。这个人，总是想着法子来针对我。  
走进会议室，御堂已经在主位坐好了。看见来参会的只有寥寥几人，御堂嘴唇张合了一下，似乎有什么话想说，但又轻笑了一下，没有说话，示意大家入座。  
“这一个月来的销售额也是有目共睹，说实话，你们做的很不错。”  
“那是自然，特别是多亏了佐伯君。”片桐微笑着看向克哉。  
“这还要多亏御堂部长的悉心领导呀……”克哉透过镜片的目光，直直贴在御堂身上。  
御堂不由身体紧绷，再次开口道；“所以，在实际情况的基础上，我会提高销售目标，但是原截止时间不变。”  
片桐拿起文件，看了看说：“虽说提高了，但也在我们课能力范围之内。我觉得是可以的。你们意下如何呢？”  
“还行啦还行啦，这种数额我们当然也可以达到的。”本多爽朗地说。  
“嗯，希望你们能继续努力，不负MGN对你们的期望。”御堂仍然感受到克哉的目光一直在自己身上，有些不自在。“怎么了，佐伯？还有什么事需要说明吗？”没有回应克哉的目光，扭头看向另外一边。  
“没有……这点幅度的提升，根本不算什么。”  
“嗯…那就好……那今天就先到这吧，散会。”  
搞什么……克哉似乎有些不习惯这样没有互相挖苦，为难对方的谈话。让御堂难堪的话今天也是一句都没说出口。那家伙，是想以这种冷漠的方式回避我吗？  
当然，这种事是绝对不能让它发生的，克哉扯开半边嘴角，邪邪一笑，大拇指煞有介事地狠狠摩擦过自己的下唇。

御堂微醺，眼眉半垂，慵懒地靠在沙发上，桌上的红酒已经去了三分之一。  
此刻，克哉在御堂家，带着Berity•La•Syou作为御堂邀请他去私人酒会的“谢礼”，成功让御堂放下戒备心。  
虽然御堂带着克哉去高级酒会并不是想让他难堪，但克哉根本不在意这些无聊的东西———只要御堂臣服在他脚下。  
“再来一杯如何？”克哉殷勤地再次为御堂倒酒。  
“嗯……”御堂没有抵触，顺从地将酒杯递过去。佐以准备好的奶酪，渐渐地，酒瓶也要见底了。  
“佐伯……你有时候真的让人挺不可思议的。”  
“哦？比如？”克哉看着御堂这幅诱人模样，忍不住再次向他靠近。  
“比如……找我要销售权的那天…那个态度真是让人生气，却又不得不佩服你自身的能力……后来我得知是你将Sunrise橙汁的事情查明，对你的能力更加肯定了。”  
“.…..”克哉没有说话，静静坐在御堂旁边，盯着酒杯里残剩的红酒。  
“有自信确实是好事，但是你也要收敛一下锋芒啊。不考虑后果的话，容易给人留下把柄。”御堂似乎回忆着什么，眼睛微微向天花板飘去。  
看来药效有些过头呢……御堂居然会向他说这些话。  
“我的事不需要你来操心。”良久，克哉才开口。  
“唉，你这个人……估计你也挺看不惯我的吧。说起来我对你的态度也是有些……嗯？”御堂突然浑身脱力，向一边倒去，靠在了克哉身上。  
“我……怎么回事？”御堂的眼睛失去了焦点，视野一片模糊，头痛得厉害，只得茫然地揉按太阳穴。  
“哼哼……看来药效出现了呢…”克哉镜片后的目光变得阴冷。  
“你！——那个红酒！”御堂似乎恢复了视力，死死地盯着克哉，眼睛里满是难以置信。  
克哉没有理会，边拉起御堂的手臂调整位置，让他躺在沙发上。御堂似乎想起身，但是浑身无力，拼了命地也只能轻微地挣扎两下。  
“现在开始，才是真正的谢礼呢……”  
“你要干什么！”  
“呵呵，干什么……”克哉抬起腿，跨坐在了御堂身上，眼尾瞟到了一个反射着银光的尖锐物。“哦呀，发现了个好东西……”  
御堂盯着克哉从桌案上拿起水果刀，整张脸瞬间煞白。这是从Dick厨刀套装里挑出来的一把小刀，体积比普通水果刀也要稍大一些，在这样无法反抗的非常情况，也足以构成威胁。  
“你原来就这么恨我吗？”御堂颤抖着嘴唇，盯着雪白的刀刃说道。  
“恨？……我只是对你感兴趣罢了。”克哉看见御堂对刀的反应很大，便拿着它，从腰间的皮带上起始，顺着身体的中轴线移动，抵上御堂的脖子。雪白的肌肤迅速泛红，再往下一毫，便可以留下一道流出沸腾鲜血的伤口。  
御堂看见克哉眼里涌动的黑暗，似乎明白了这种不能扭转的局势，便闭上了眼睛。“我原以为，你不是这么禁不起打击的男人……”  
“什么意思？”克哉眼睛微眯。  
“哈！什么意思？！”御堂猛的睁眼，眼里充满着蔑视与唾弃，“我不过是对你态度稍微强硬了一些，你却处心积虑地想要置我于死地！”  
“什么？”克哉瞪大了眼睛，“你还没有搞清楚情况吗？我不是要——”  
“闭嘴吧！人渣！”御堂投向克哉的眼神像看一条在地上蠕动的爬虫那般恶心。  
“！”克哉被御堂的眼神深深刺痛，手腕一斜，刀尖在肌肤上刺出了一小颗血珠，沿着御堂的脖颈渗入沙发，留下一点暗红。随之而来咣地一声，刀从克哉手中落下。  
…明明他前几天还对我赞赏有加，就在刚才，还在肯定我自身……现在怎么会…….  
“当然，现在的我对自己的生死没有什么选择权。杀了我也许可以解一时之气，与之相对的，你以后的人生也——”  
“你还没有明白吗！！”克哉猛地抓起御堂的衣领，强迫他坐起。御堂的大腿因为被克哉压住，尾骨硌得生疼，双手也无力地垂在身侧，无法挣脱。  
两人之间的距离近到已经碰到彼此的鼻尖。御堂感受到克哉有些紊乱的呼吸，闻到了一丝烟草混着琥珀的味道。  
“明白……什么……”御堂微微开口，带有红酒醇香的气息钻入克哉鼻腔。  
克哉喉头动了动，双唇紧紧闭着，只是这样皱着眉死死盯着御堂。  
御堂也盯着克哉，清晰地看见镜片后那对蓝色眼眸在微微伸缩，涌动出千万种感情…  
愤怒？悔恨？酸楚？无奈？迷茫？疯狂？太难以解读了，御堂渐渐陷入这蓝色的漩涡里，感觉头更晕了。  
“我不是要……我是因为…我...”两人僵持了一会，克哉终于开口，说出支离破碎的话语后，又紧闭嘴唇。  
“嘁！”克哉猛地甩开御堂的领子。御堂失去支撑，向后倒去，差点摔下沙发。  
“砰！！！——”狠狠的关门声代表着克哉已经离去，室内又留下御堂一人，和空掉的红酒瓶。  
“呼……”精神高度紧张的御堂松了一口气。克哉反常的举动让御堂万般不解。只是想威胁我一下吗……可是，他离去时脸上悲哀的表情又说明了什么呢？明明我才是受害者啊。  
御堂不再思考，疲倦地合眼，就这样在沙发上沉沉睡去。

克哉洗漱完毕，看着放在洗手台上的眼镜，突然觉得有一丝动摇。  
“干脆还是还给Mr.R吧……”一旦戴上这个眼镜，心里就被黑暗的情绪所支配，今天还差点对御堂做了那种事……“肯定这次以后……御堂对我恨之入骨了吧。这样是自然的…”  
克哉回想起御堂厌恶自己的眼神，心就隐隐作痛，便走出浴室，点上一支烟。烟雾氤氲上升，模糊了窗外的月色。一阵风吹过，掀起层层树浪，也将刚集结的烟雾吹散。  
御堂还没有真正承认我的存在，我还需要做点什么…  
我所做的，只是想要表达自己而已。  
并没有错。

经过那晚以后，御堂似乎也没有检举克哉的行为。两人继续工作，整个企划依然正常在运作，唯一不同的是御堂拒绝了每一次与克哉的单独会面，每一次都会以各种理由搪塞过去。  
这也是没有办法的事吧……克哉看向不得不与自己共乘一辆电梯而全身紧绷的御堂，虽然眼睛盯着电梯门，但注意力全部都集中在克哉身上。  
“御堂先生，您不和我交流一下关于会议的内容吗？我可是作为您的助手出席耶。”  
“不需要，你只用在旁边听着就行。”迅速说完这句话，御堂便急急走向出口，门一开便挤了过去。  
来到会议室，御堂先于克哉落座，坐在了投影设备旁。克哉的座位刚好在御堂对面。  
所有人到齐后，灯光渐暗，只有投影屏在闪动。  
“请大家打开手中第一份资料，这是对这期间大家工作数据的一个总析……”缜密的思维，有条理的分类，流畅的说辞，适时配以图表助于理解，御堂的报告堪称完美。  
“请等一下，关于这个，我还有要补充的地方……”会议进入尾声，克哉突然站起身说道，引起了所有人的注意。  
“我的报告已经非常详尽了，佐伯君，不用麻烦你再补充了。”被当面提出异议，御堂有些恼怒。这个佐伯，又想干嘛？  
“哪有，我只不过是想在御堂先生完美的演说之上，再增加一些自己的拙见。难道御堂先生您连这个机会都不给我吗？”  
“你难道不觉得这样子很……”  
“好了，御堂，让他说吧。”大隈专务对克哉投以鼓励的目光。  
“.…..好吧…”御堂只能起身，与克哉交换了位置。两人擦肩而过时，御堂当然不忘克哉怒目以待。  
“请说吧，佐伯君。”大隈专务似乎很期待克哉的表现。  
“承蒙御堂部长…”克哉向对面的御堂微微躬身。  
“哼，装模作样。”御堂表示不屑。  
“首先是关于下一步市场的扩展问题……”佐伯在演说时毫不客气地指出御堂的分析缺乏实践性。虽然理论上确实完美无缺，贴合了所有现有数据，是做了高精密的分析而得出的结论。但理论毕竟是理论，御堂长年坐在高高的部长之位，恐怕是早已忘记了市场的实际情况。克哉作为营销员，自然对线下各种商铺情况了如指掌，比起御堂高高在上不食烟火的精英分析，克哉的补充，则是关乎到实际可行度的。当然，再巧妙地加上一些说辞，让众人觉得御堂考虑不周，那是再容易不过的事。  
御堂紧紧盯着佐伯的演示……这人是故意的吧！这种实际上的细节，作为负责人的他肯定是不会遗漏的。从职员开始，时刻关注着消费动向是御堂的日常功课，他可不是简单的纸上谈兵的做派。如今却被佐伯打断，转为他说了出来，与自己接下来的演说几乎并无二致，这到底是该惊喜于与克哉的默契，还是该恼怒他无礼的行为？  
“御堂先生，您还有要什么需要演示吗？”克哉笑容纯良地看向御堂。  
“不…没有。”特意问我有什么要补充的……把他刚才说的再说一遍吗！  
克哉完美结束，让在座的每一个人都非常满意。在座的大型商场代表人都表示很乐意上架Protofiber。  
“佐伯君，你的能力我们也有目共睹了。”大隈上前来与佐伯握手。“说实话，像你这样的人才，在KIKUCHI实数埋没了，有没有到MGN的想法呢？”  
“非常感谢您的厚爱，但是我仍有很多不足的地方，不知道能否胜任在MGN的工作，还是先完成Protofiber这个任务后再做定夺吧。”  
大隈专务和其他几个董事都满意地互相点头。“当然我们也不会强迫你必须加入。好好考虑一下吧，今天的表现很棒哦！”说罢，大隈一行人高兴地走了。  
“如何，御堂先生……我表现得很好吧。”  
“佐伯！你到底是什么意思？在如此重要的会议上拆我的台！”御堂终于等到爆发的机会，揪住克哉的领带，眼神带着杀气。  
“拆台？我完全没有这个意思呢…我不过只是想帮帮御堂先生罢了。”克哉享受着御堂的愤怒，心情愉悦非常。  
“既然如此，但为什么那样画蛇添足增加不必要的说辞！好像显得我很……”无能这两个字当然不可能被御堂承认。  
“如果御堂先生这么想也没用办法，我完全没有那个意思哦。”  
“你！”御堂捏紧拳头，想一拳打在佐伯欠揍的脸上，但是中途停住了，表情改为冷笑，“我可不是你这种犯人，不会像你一样做出违法的事情。”说罢便拿起公文包出去了。  
克哉看见御堂愤怒的身影，心中盈满了戏谑他的愉悦。无论那个严肃清高的御堂露出什么表情，只要能打乱他的步伐，引起他情绪的起伏，克哉就无比地有成就感。  
可是面对他对自己厌恶冰冷的视线，心中某处隐隐泛着疼痛。  
御堂还没来得及回到办公室，就被传唤去大隈专务办公室。不用猜，肯定是因为刚才的会议而被批评吧。  
御堂叩门，得到应允后进入，却只能站在门口。


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯，这个摆这里……”大隈似乎想让办公室重新改变一下格局，正在叫人将他的书架搬至另外一边。  
“这个位置可以吗？”  
“不，再出来一点，不然墙壁会有印子的…诶，等等，往左往左！”  
工人放下书架，大隈对着比划了一下，感到很满意，“还有这个，我的宝贝金龙鱼，放在这盆花旁边吧。”  
御堂站在一旁，完全被无视的样子。虽说心中有万般不满，却只能紧咬牙关在一旁等待。  
“慢点！哎呀——”大隈慌忙扶住鱼缸的底座，带领着工人转移到了合适的位置。  
“专务，请……”  
“等着。”大隈立马打断御堂，未看他一眼。  
“.…..”御堂忍耐快到极限。佐伯克哉也好，大隈也好，今天怎么都如此对我……  
大隈又忙活了一阵，才叫退了工人。“你知道为什么吗？”大隈打开一包湿巾，擦了擦手对御堂说道。  
御堂整理了下心情，尽量平稳地开口说道：“我知道……”  
“你知道什么！？”大隈打断御堂，提高了音调，突如其来地，让御堂肩膀一抖。“你为什么不与佐伯克哉做好对接？”  
“.…..”御堂哑口无言。确实，会议之前，大隈专务就特意向他说明，要让会议由御堂和克哉共同完成，给克哉一个在高层展示的机会。出于私心，御堂不能容忍他扰乱自己的重要时刻。让克哉一同出席，已经是对他莫大的恩赐，怎么可能和他谈合作？  
“今日我本与其他董事说好，要让他看看我手下得力干将御堂是如何带领一个优秀的新人渐入佳境的场面，却不想，成为了你一枝独秀未成，反倒在佐伯的演说下，显得你毫无用处！”  
御堂深深地垂下头，不知该如何面对这位一直对自己照顾有加的上司。现在对他的教训，也是提醒他不要过于自负。但今日之事，确实不是因为这个原因。如果换做是别人，御堂很乐意给一个充满能力和热情的新人一份机会。可是，那人是佐伯克哉啊……为什么凡是遇上那家伙，自己的思绪步调，会全被打乱？

Protofiber终于要进入投入市场阶段了。不仅请了时下最热门的明星来代言，而且广告在人流密集的地方铺天盖地，全天候地放映。不过与常规流程相比，Protofiber并没有马上上架，而是等广告先行预热一段时间后，才放开仓库的大门，出现在货架上供人享用。其优美的瓶身，清爽的口感获得广大女性的喜爱。同时因为它作为保健饮料，改变了保健饮料古板严肃的形象，出色的瓶身设计就算拿在手中，也不失潮流感。  
源源不断的订单量，加重了涉及Protofiber各个部门的工作强度，八课也一片沸腾的景象。忙碌期间当然无暇其它，每次的例会和工作交接照常进行，克哉和御堂两人还算和平。  
又是一天加班的晚上。室内的光源只来自于克哉桌前的台灯和倾泻下来银白色的月光，呼呼的风声混着敲击键盘的声音，构造出别一番的安静氛围。  
有多久没有和御堂独处了？克哉没有计算过，自从Protofiber上架，忙得不可开交，克哉却也没有因此忽略了御堂。相反，总是在寻找机会和御堂说话，却因为冷漠的回应而没有一次完整对话。  
“可恶……”心情突然变得浮躁，克哉索性关掉了电脑，收拾东西准备下班。克哉走到窗前准备关窗，看见楼下有一个熟悉的人影站在马路对面，脸朝这边。似乎是因为亮光太过微弱，那人没有发现窗口有人也在注视着楼下，就这样如同一尊雕像，一动不动。  
是御堂！  
克哉马上转身，经过办公桌时犹豫了一下，反正台灯而已…亮一晚上也没事。便电梯也不等，冲下楼去。可能因为身形太过匆忙，刚出公司大门，御堂视线便刚好转向这边。短暂的对视以后，御堂马上扭头，匆匆离开。  
“御堂！”克哉跑到马路边叫他，御堂置若罔闻，没有回头。离天桥还有些远，克哉便冲进了马路，不顾车来车往，径直翻过了栏杆，跑到了对面。  
“御堂孝典！”惊觉声音来源离自己近了许多，御堂回头，恰好看见克哉身后有一辆车呼啸而来。明亮的车前灯让他眼前有些眩晕。  
“小心！”御堂反向跑过去，拉住克哉的手臂，将他一把扯回人行道上。  
“嗡呜~——”流动的空气吹开了克哉额前的碎发，露出光洁的额头。  
“你疯了！跑步横穿马路，不想活了吗？”  
“是那个车太快了，不过我也没有受伤不是吗？”  
“你这是结果论吧！不过，你是死是活都与我无关。”御堂转身便走。  
“等等，你刚才不还转变了路线，救了我一命吗？”克哉拉住御堂的手臂。  
“我只是不想让那位司机因为撞了一个人渣而背负法律的惩罚。”  
“真无情呐…御堂先生…..”克哉扳过御堂的肩膀，强迫他面对自己。  
“做什么？我要回去了。”御堂别过脸，不看克哉。  
“这段时间为什么躲着我？”  
“没有躲着你。照常的工作交接我都有和你见面。”  
“不是这个……”克哉危险地眯起眼睛，是因为你不和我闲聊？  
克哉突然哑然……不可能拿这么幼稚的理由责怪御堂吧，他们本来就只是上下属关系，工作才是他们的正常话题。  
“那么是什么？你就这么讨厌我，千方百计来找我茬吗？”御堂烦躁地推开克哉。  
“既然躲着我，为什么还等我下班？”克哉向前一步，两人距离更近了。  
“你..别自作多情了，我只是完成工作，随便逛逛，刚好路过这里。”御堂看了一眼克哉，便把头扭向一边。  
“MGN离KIKUCHI很远吧，而且这里也是你家的反方向。真是‘好巧’。”  
“我去哪与你无关吧！”御堂瞪了一眼克哉。  
“您说的是…不如赏脸和我去吃饭吧。放心，不会是低级的路边摊的。”  
御堂犹豫了一会，还是拒绝说道：“不了，现在已经晚了，明天还有工作。”  
“您看，还是在躲我。”克哉凑近御堂，挑起他消瘦的下巴：“为什么躲着我？”  
“放肆！”御堂拍掉克哉的手，猛地后退一步，却被克哉按住后背，拉回怀中。用力过大，御堂踉跄了一下。  
克哉用力地抱着御堂，用力之大如快要溺死之人，紧紧抓住最后一块浮木。  
“御堂……不要冷落我。”克哉头枕在御堂肩窝，呼吸着属于御堂的气味。若有若无的薄荷味道混着薰衣草香，让克哉更加意乱情迷，不由自主地轻吻御堂的肩头，而后顺着衣服的肩缝亲吻至严密包裹着修长脖颈的衣领，再是领带……  
御堂在这暧昧的氛围中脚如注铅，心脏剧烈地跳动，努力平复着自己的呼吸，不让自己露出破绽。  
“够了……”意识到事态不对，御堂出声制止。  
克哉置若罔闻，虔诚吻过御堂的衣物后，嘴唇贴着露出来的颈部肌肤慢慢上滑，轻轻咬在御堂的下巴上。  
“！”御堂一个激灵，猛地抬腿，膝盖顶上了克哉的腹部。  
“哼嗯……”克哉吃痛，放开御堂，微微弯腰，捂住痛处。  
御堂趁着机会，立即转身逃走。  
“御堂……”腹部疼痛太过剧烈，御堂这一脚肯定是不余遗力的。克哉弯着腰，无法行动，只能默默看着御堂跑远。橘黄色的路灯将御堂的影子拖得很长，摇摇晃晃，扑闪着移动，犹如一只落跑的枯叶蝶。  
克哉的视线一直追随至御堂消失在拐角处。也难怪…刚才御堂的反应一直很冷漠，恐怕刚才自己这般失态，肯定在心里狠狠地嘲笑我吧。不过没关系……我会一直等下去，直到你身边只容我一人。

就这样一直向前奔跑，不知跑了多久。  
急促的呼吸使喉咙肿痛，心脏猛烈的跳动像是要牵连着肺从口中吐出。几乎缺氧，御堂才停下大口喘气。  
“这位先生，您没事吧？”路人上前关心地问道。  
“啊？…不……没事…的”御堂剧烈地呼吸，自己这幅模样已经糟糕到需要陌生人关心了吗？抬头一看，原来已经跑到了中心购物街上。虽然几近午夜，这里却依然热闹，才刚开始属于夜晚的时间。扭头看向橱窗，御堂看见自己的脸通红地厉害，眼尾也渗着粉红。但愿这是因为运动的关系，若是这幅表情被他看见，可就真的……  
回想起刚才克哉的举动，御堂难以置信。  
这个男人明明是对自己恨到想杀了自己，却又不遗余力地协助御堂努力完成工作。就算是因为这个工作他也有参与，所以才没有捣乱的话，为什么刚才……  
御堂摇摇头，匆匆穿过购物街，回到了停车的位置。  
还不算跑得很远……御堂坐到车上，已经完全冷静下来，仔细分析与克哉的每一份记忆。若说是他想杀了自己，可为什么下了药以后什么都没做就走了？他可不认为克哉是因为三言两语就容易动摇的人。虽说两人关系并不算好，但好在工作上的决策两人都是同样的思路，并没有太多争执，算是一种微妙的默契。仔细想来，每一次不愉快都是因为无聊的事情。  
“为什么我会因为那种幼稚的理由和那样可恶的男人生气呢？这不就正中他的下怀了吗？”御堂扶额。  
好像自从那次报告会以后，克哉经常会给他报告工作进度。那种事情虽是必要的，但御堂并非督工，克哉报告次数实在是太频繁了，并且每一次都是要求当面说。说了又怎样，显示他效率很高？一开始御堂为了回馈这份“热情”，毫不客气地给他再增加额外工作，甚至有一部分是不需要克哉来负责的任务。次数多了以后，便也懒得专门给他找活干，一句知道了便草草了事。难不成，他口中说的冷落便是这个？别傻了，世界上哪有希望上司给自己布置无止境的烦闷工作的人啊。今天也是怪自己，只是想知道克哉到底为什么那一天要做那种事，便脑子一热跑去KIKUCHI等他下班。自己当时的心情又是怎样的呢？想得到什么样的答案呢？还有刚刚被亲吻的时候…那久违的情热又是因为什么呢？  
回过神来，已经走进公寓电梯。“佐伯知道我公寓的地址的吧…..”像是在期待什么，走向自己家房门，有意识地四处张望。  
空荡宽阔的走廊和往常一样，安静得令人落寞。  
没有人，一个人都没有。  
“.…..”御堂开门，关门，便进去休息了。


	5. Chapter 5

“御堂先生，您昨晚看起来没有睡好哦。”克哉在一旁等待御堂查验文件。从他进入办公室起，视线便一刻不停地停在御堂身上。看着他日渐憔悴的身形，克哉心中觉得莫名焦躁。  
御堂没有说话，依然低头检查资料。睡不好是没有办法的事，本来销售环节刚开始时就是最劳心费力的时候，生产线、仓库、配送、广告发送都需要御堂的决策来配合整个市场。等商品进入正轨后，便可以做好流程模板给部下，放手给他们负责了。何况Protofiber是因为弥补Sunrise橙汁的亏损和挽回公司声誉而诞生的产品，在关键期必须要十分谨慎才行。  
“御堂先生没有必要任何事都亲力亲为，将任务下放给部下分担不也是您的权利吗？”  
“你拿去盖章吧，接下来我就等Protofiber的结果了。”御堂边说便签下自己的名字。过了一会又说道：“你也不要太得意，日期快截止了。如果…呃，算了……”搞什么，挖苦克哉的话差点又说出口，不是那天晚上决定以后不要再理这个无聊的家伙了吗？便抬手，将文件递过去，让他赶紧离开。  
克哉伸手，没有接过文件，而是抓住了御堂的手腕。发热的触感让克哉心里一惊，“你发烧了！”  
“啊啊，对，你快去盖章。”御堂抽回手，把手放在桌子底下。  
“你为什么不休息，拖着这样的身体来上班，工作效率会降低的吧。”克哉不悦地皱眉。  
“已经吃过药了。我工作的事不需要你来说教。”御堂靠在椅背上，揉了揉眉心。这个人总是让他头痛。  
“就算是这样，可是也没有达到健康状态吧。如果工作出了纰漏，该怎么办？”  
“我都说了不需要你操心！如果你这么关心工作的事，有这样闲话的时间为何不再去多签下订单，这样还要实际一点！”御堂暴怒地拍桌而起，突然的站立让御堂有些眩晕，身形一斜。  
“喂！”克哉赶紧上前扶住御堂。御堂紧闭的双眼微微颤抖，全身的重量都依靠在克哉身上。  
“我……我不是这个意思，我对你……我…”佐伯的手插进御堂的发间，轻轻地梳理，看着御堂不禁出了神。过了一会，克哉沉默着将御堂一下拦腰抱起，放在了沙发上，去买药了。  
“嗒——”随着门关上的声音，御堂慢慢睁眼。“佐伯……我搞不懂你…”腰上还残留着克哉刚刚用力抱住而留下的钝痛。  
回想起了那一天，佐伯要杀掉自己那一天，自己也是这样躺在沙发上，任君裁决。御堂抚摸过自己的手腕，腰部，顺着脖子一路向上，都是被克哉触碰过的地方。那不是想杀了我吧……那么究竟是…！思绪被御堂一下掐断。  
每每想到此处，御堂便不愿再往下细想，脊背也爬上一丝凉意。  
“为什么…我如此讨厌你，却又如此在意你？”  
克哉以最快的速度拿到药以后，便赶往MGN。到御堂办公室后却被告知，御堂已经走了，留有一份需要去盖章的文件，转交给克哉。  
“除此之外御堂部长还说什么了吗？”  
“工作上就这些了…哦，对，他还说谢谢你。”  
“好…我知道了。顺便，如果他来了，请将这个转交给他。”  
“好的，没问题。”  
至少还得到了一句谢谢不是吗？克哉自嘲一笑。

离和御堂约定的日期还有两周，Protofiber的销售额便已经达标。八课一阵欢呼，一直以来大家都以“要给御堂好看”为目标而努力，这回终于能让那位高高在上的部长没有什么理由瞧不起八课了。  
“别高兴的太早。就算是提前完成目标，工作也是要继续好好进行的。”克哉推了推眼镜，面无表情地说道。  
“诶，佐伯君不要这么严肃嘛！”  
“就是就是，就算你不说，工作大家肯定都会好好做的。”  
“难不成因为和御堂接触多了，被他收买，不是我们这边的人了？”  
“啊，说起来确实有佐伯要去MGN入职的传言呢！”  
“这样的话大家为佐伯搞一个欢庆会吧，毕竟Protofiber佐伯出力最大。”  
“诶~明明是你自己想喝酒了吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
难以忍受办公室的嘈杂，佐伯默默出去，走到了茶水间，倒了一杯咖啡。真是一群无聊的人，不过才取得这点成就，就想着要庆祝。如果御堂在场，这点业绩便如此骄傲自满，会被他嘲笑是井底之蛙吧。  
“御堂……吗。”克哉仰头将咖啡饮尽。那次御堂病倒以后，就再也没有见过他。和往常一样去报告工作，都是说部长不在，通过邮件联系便可。自己甚至还去了御堂家，也没有碰见过。早知道那天就把他家钥匙拿走了。  
“克哉！原来你躲在这里啊。”本多走向克哉。  
“啊啊……”克哉不耐烦地答应。  
“大家已经决定要去办庆功会了，你这个主角没有参与商量可是很失礼的哦。日子定在了明天，一定要来啊。”  
没有经过本人同意，擅自要开庆功会的你们才更失礼吧，“你们可真是行动派。”克哉淡淡说道。  
庆功会定在了一家中高级日料店，克哉和本多一同前去。人到齐之后，由片桐主持开始开席，大家开始享用晚餐。觥筹交错间，八课课员门兴致都非常高昂，说着从此翻身，不用再受气背锅之类的豪言壮语。  
克哉对于来敬酒的的同事来者不拒，一杯接一杯地喝下去，除了随意应付，没有再多言。大家都沉浸在喜悦之中，没有人在意克哉是否热衷于这场聚会。  
“我去上厕所。”克哉无法忍受地对身边的本多说道。  
“你喝太多了，没事吧？”  
无视本多的关心，克哉踉跄着走出那个烟酒气熏天的房间。踏上回廊的那一刻，清新的空气让人为之一振。在院子里找了个偏僻的位置做下，扯下领带，点上了一支烟。  
“呼——”克哉随意地靠在椅背上，享受着这静谧的氛围。  
今天喝得确实有些多了，本来以为大量酒精自己可以缓解一下自己的心情，但相反，对御堂的思念没有像今天这般浓郁。从上次见过御堂是多少天了呢……克哉拿出手机，突然的亮光让克哉眼睛不适应地眯起来。已经27天了吗，御堂肯定很享受没有自己的日子吧。  
虽说不只一次在心里想要将御堂绑在自己身边，但迟迟都没有付诸于行动。那一天给御堂下药时给克哉的教训已经足够，御堂厌恶的眼神还历历在目，对自己肯定的目光也久远到如上世纪的事。  
如果顺从于心里黑暗的欲念，毋庸置疑结果只是会将御堂狠狠伤害，但如果是靠那个“我”呢？真诚地和御……  
什么嘛！我不可能依赖那个“我”的，他明明已经被我舍弃了。  
克哉早早发现，就算摘下眼镜也不会回到以前那个自己，但与之而来的心里的黑暗面也扩张得越来越大。没有见到御堂也许是好事，自己可能一见到心心念念的那人，马上就会将他绑起来锁在自己身边。  
“吾王……”  
“谁！”可疑的声音响起，克哉警觉地站起身，寻找声音来源。  
这家日料店以复古的装修为主，院子里多是林木假山，视野称不上开阔，照明设备也只有不远处走廊的橙红色灯笼。月色透过树枝洒下一片斑驳，一阵风吹过，钻入克哉的衣服，不由地打了个冷颤。  
“不过相隔几日，您就已经将在下忘了吗？”  
克哉猛地一回头，便看见Mr.R的脸赫然出现在眼前，鼻梁上的眼镜几乎要和自己的眼镜碰撞在一起。  
“你来干嘛？”克哉后退一步，满是厌恶。  
“在下是受您传唤，来为您解惑的。”  
克哉冷冷地看着Mr.R：“不需要。”  
“您难道不想知道，您与那位御堂大人的‘生活’吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“另一个平行世界的您，可是在和那位大人愉悦地生活在一起呢。”  
“我怎么相信你？”另一个平行世界的我吗…和御堂在一起的我……  
“证据就是这个…”Mr,R手中凭空出现了一个石榴。略微发紫的表皮看起来快要腐烂，但裂开的口子里露出的果实，隐隐约约露出暗红色光芒，如水晶一样晶莹剔透。  
“石榴……”克哉接过，用手剥开表皮，甜腻的气味立马充斥在空气中，腻得令人作呕。“这种东西…”  
“请用……”Mr.R上前，捧住克哉的手腕，将他手中的石榴送到嘴边。  
“.….”克哉没有推拒，微微低头，咬下了这颗果实，眼前一阵眩晕，身体不由得倾斜向前迈了一步。  
再次睁眼，发现自己在御堂家。空无一人，手上还拿着御堂家的钥匙。  
“我和御堂同居了？”克哉一挑眉，打开灯，想探寻和御堂同居的痕迹，却发现身体不由自己的意志行动。  
怎么回事？  
这个身体放下公文包，径直向卧室走去。  
“御堂先生，我回来了。”  
御堂在睡觉吗？时间应该还早吧……克哉努力地想抬手看看手表，却依然无法控制身体。  
“唔嗯！！——”压抑的喘息伴随着一阵锁链清脆的撞击声。  
御堂！  
“嗒——”身体打开了灯，卧室内一片明亮。御堂嘴里含着口塞球，被手铐铐在墙上，两只修长的腿被分腿器大大打开，菊口插着一个高速震动的按摩棒的悲惨模样一览无遗。一丝不挂的身体上布满暗红色的鞭痕和干涸的液体痕迹，看起来触目惊心，却令人血脉偾张。  
“啊，说起来我忘记将口塞球取出来了呢，今天没能听见御堂热烈欢迎我的声音，有些遗憾。”身体假惺惺地说道。  
他…不对，我…..难道将御堂囚禁了吗？  
克哉无法相信眼前的情况，却被御堂不得不对屈从自己的模样吸引。  
心中的黑暗，如洪水般蔓延，仿佛世间所有肮脏的欲念和侵占欲都被佐伯克哉一人包揽，任由着漆黑情感刷遍全身。  
对啊…我希望的，不就是全世界只剩下一个佐伯克哉的御堂孝典吗？


	6. Chapter 6

看见克哉走近，御堂剧烈地挣扎，却无论如何都无法挣脱束缚，徒劳地在手腕上留下一道道鲜艳的红痕，好不容易结痂的伤口，因为剧烈的活动而破裂，漏出里面的嫩肉，钢制的手铐切割着肌肉，渗出点点鲜血，汇聚着顺着手臂流下，停至瘦削的肋骨处。  
“御堂先生再这么下去，伤口可是会发炎的哦。”克哉居高临下地站在御堂面前。  
御堂紫水晶般的眼眸充满恨意，死死瞪着克哉。尽管现在的御堂，根本没有任何反抗的余地，全凭自己的自尊支撑着自己的信念，不向克哉屈服。  
“味道…有些浓呢。”克哉转身拿了一瓶酒精，扭开瓶盖，残酷地淋在御堂的手腕上。血液混着酒精顺着御堂身体的曲线，低滴落在地板上。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！——”酒精带来剧烈的疼痛，几乎让御堂昏厥。  
“想说什么的话，请吧。”克哉伸手解下口塞球，扔在一旁。  
“你这个渣滓，卑鄙的家伙！以为这样就能让我屈服吗？”御堂拼命地向前倾身，锁链被拉得笔直，咯吱咯吱地响。  
“今天您心情似乎不太好呢。”克哉已经习惯了御堂的怒骂。无视，一把抽出震动的按摩棒。  
“嗯啊……”御堂的腰一软，靠回墙上，头也顺势撞上了墙，发出不小的声音。  
“啊，原来是这样……御堂先生是嫌小了吧，这里，可是不停地在说‘还不够’哦。”克哉附身下去，欣赏着被按摩棒撑开的菊口，因为被涂满了润滑液，从内至外都泛出淫糜的水光。  
“不要看……”御堂想将腿并拢，可是被分腿器束缚着，只能扭腰躲避克哉的视线。比起拒绝，更像是在求欢。  
“为什么？你明明在渴求着我……”克哉将食指和中指并拢插进去，激烈地搅动着内壁，“承认自己很爽吧……”克哉凑近御堂。另一只手抓住御堂的肩膀，指甲几乎嵌进皮肤。  
承认吧……意识里的克哉看着御堂这幅样子，说出了和身体一样的话。看着御堂心有不甘，却无能为力的样子，征服御堂的快感盈满心间。  
没错……我在御堂身上寻找的就是这种感觉…被禁锢在污秽之间，身体追求发狂愉悦之时，失去所有自尊地位，只能依靠着我苟活，却又拼命维护自己高洁灵魂的极大反差的样子。  
御堂死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己的呻吟泄露出来。眼睛里泛着雾气，屈辱的泪水在眼眶打转。  
“说啊，御堂……说你想要我！”说罢克哉抽出手，扳开御堂的嘴，粘液糊上了脸，带着一股腥味。  
“哈啊…哈……休…休想”御堂剧烈的喘气，头不能扭开，眼神也倔强地偏向别处。  
克哉等得不耐烦，起身拿了一个更大尺寸的按摩棒。“我知道了，淫荡的御堂先生是想要这个。”  
御堂看着那庞大的巨物，眼睛里瞬间带上了惊恐。“不…那个不行……”  
克哉沉着脸，毫不留情地直接将玩具直插到底。  
“啊啊啊！——”身体被撕裂的痛楚让御堂失声尖叫。  
“怎么样，更爽吧……”克哉俯视着御堂，眼神冰冷。“再加上御堂先生喜欢的鞭子如何？很期待吧……”  
“咻——”是鞭子划过空气的声音。御堂惊恐地抬头，身体却大幅度地弹跳起来，分身前端喷出一小段浊液。  
“只听见声音就能爽到高潮吗？！”  
“咻咻——”  
“啊！”承受着鞭子，御堂浑身紧绷着。大概是自己也无法正视自己这幅样子，紧紧闭着眼睛。  
“说啊御堂……难道玩具就这么令你高兴吗！”  
“咻——”  
“啊，嗯……你……做梦…”  
可恶…为什么这边的御堂也是……他也好，还是他也好…为什么都在躲着我！  
意识里的克哉和拥有身体的克哉不知道何时已经融合，两者的思索行动已经同步了。  
克哉残忍地继续挥鞭，御堂雪白的肌肤上出现了一道道鲜红的鞭印，和已经变得浅褐色的旧伤胡乱交织在一起。斑斑伤迹，已经没有一片完整的肌肤再添新痕了。  
克哉将鞭子扔在一旁，蹲下迫使御堂抬头。御堂闭着双眼，似乎已经失去意识。  
可恶……不允许你就这样擅自逃避。  
去厨房倒了一杯水，毫不留情地泼在御堂的脸上。  
“哈啊！——”御堂猛地睁眼，恢复了神志。  
“醒了，睡得舒服吗？”克哉不悦地钳住御堂的下巴。  
“呸！”  
克哉一扭头，躲开了御堂的唾沫。再扭头看向御堂时，眼里混杂着愤怒，更多的是，令人绝望的黑暗漩涡。  
御堂胸口一紧，仿佛看见了死神。  
抽出按摩棒，换成了小巧的跳弹粗暴地塞入菊穴，随之冲进来的是克哉的阴茎。与冰冷的道具不同，克哉的阴茎更具有温度和活力，心理上的屈辱感也放大几十倍。  
“啊…嗯…嗯嗯……”  
克哉一声不坑地侵犯御堂，御堂也随着克哉的动作一下一下地摩擦着墙壁，背上一片红肿，带着一些墙灰。  
已经记不清楚高潮了几次，御堂连呻吟的力气都消失，双眼渐渐失去聚焦。  
“御堂……不要再拒绝我了，到我身边来吧……”  
“不……你…嗯……人渣”尽管如此，御堂宁愿浑身破碎，也要把克哉拒之门外。这种身体上的屈辱，他还能承受。心里将佐伯克哉这个卑劣的人尖刀万剐，带着淤青的嘴角努力扯出一丝冷笑。  
接收到御堂寒冷的目光，这是克哉断然不想要的。  
尽管拥有的一切都已经碎裂…御堂仍然是不肯接受自己。  
若是有一天，不仅是社会上一切联系被克哉切断，御堂的傲骨也被自己亲手抽出，如一个玩偶般任自己摆弄的话…造成这个结局的自己到底是会高兴，还是悲恸呢？   
不想要这样支离破碎的御堂，喜欢他挺拔的身姿，喜欢他的高傲，喜欢他对自己赞赏的神色，喜欢他淡漠的眼眸映出佐伯克哉的影子  
想要御堂看着他，想要御堂接受他，想要御堂允许他一同并肩同行，想要御堂说…爱他。  
想吻他……  
想吻他…  
想吻他。  
想吻他！  
想吻他——  
克哉难以抑制想要吻御堂的冲动。  
可是为什么身体再一次脱出他控制的范围？  
不只是身体上的占有，更是想要占有御堂那一整颗热腾腾的心，想要御堂的心里，除了佐伯克哉一人再无其他。  
我爱你，御堂孝典……  
可是为什么说不出口。  
“还差一点，御堂就可以屈从于我了。”  
是谁在说话？  
“这样就是最好的证明…这具只对我淫荡地，敞开的身体……”  
不，不是这样的……这不是什么证明…  
就算御堂已经再度麻木地失去意识，身体却依然在狂热地侵犯他。  
不，我不想这样…我不想监禁御堂……我不想这样侵犯他…  
身体却享受着来自御堂身体的汹涌快感。  
停下！  
快停下吧！  
佐伯克哉，求求你了！  
意识在哀求，却依然不停地继续做出伤害御堂的行为。  
不…这一定不是我……  
我不想对御堂做出这种事的…  
骗我…对，R在骗我！混蛋，你给我出来！  
你快让我出来吧！克哉绝望地被困在另一个名为“佐伯克哉”的身体里。  
“停下——！”克哉吼出了声，身体也为之一滞。却也只是一瞬间。  
停下吧……克哉努力地想要将手从御堂身上离开。右手猛地向上抬起，却又立马放下抓住御堂的头发，迫使御堂再一次抬头。  
停下吧……！！  
克哉以一种扭曲地姿势猛地站立。右手维持着抓取的姿势，左手紧紧贴着大腿。裤子没有腰带的束缚拦在小腿处，胯部暴露在空气中，依然在前后耸动，维持着性交的节奏，挺立阴茎在空中弹跳。此时的克哉就如在发病时被生化病毒感染的神经病。  
癫狂、失智、扭曲。  
你这种人渣，不配碰他……  
身体后退了一步，没有站稳，猛地向后跌倒。头部与地板剧烈的撞击让克哉模糊了意识。恍惚间，似乎看见Mr.R眉头紧皱的表情，有漂浮的黑色风衣拂过脸颊的违和感。  
“我不会原谅你！——”御堂愤怒的声音在耳边响起，随后便是刀刃刺入皮肉的声音。  
是那天的刀……随即眼前一片猩红。  
我是死了吗？对啊……我都闻到味道了，自己灵魂污秽的味道。精液的腥味，鲜血的铁锈味，腐尸味……大概是集结了世间上所有最恶臭的味道吧。如此黑暗的自己，怎能得到那样高洁的御堂垂怜。  
可是我为什么还有意识呢……  
我把御堂杀了吗？御堂的味道…御堂的尸体的味道……被我杀死后，御堂尸体的味道…我…杀了御堂……御堂…  
我到底杀了谁？

御堂刚刚下班，走在回家的路上，一阵冷风吹过，不禁缩了缩脖子。  
“不过早春……好冷。”  
“将衣服穿多一点才是明智的决定哦。”  
御堂闻声，回头一看。一个黑衣男子款款而来。  
“你是谁？”御堂心中警铃大作。  
“在下是吾王——佐伯克哉，的仆役而已。”  
“哈？”御堂对这夸张的说辞有些反应不过来。  
“那位大人现在正陷入迷茫呢……”  
“他怎么样与我无关。”  
“是吗…如果是这样就太好了……”  
“能直接进入主题吗？我可没有时间陪你闲聊。”御堂皱眉。  
“是……”Mr.R浅浅地鞠了一躬，“请您远离吾王…那位大人应是将世界踩在脚下的神明，世间所有，都是他追逐的，迟早到手的猎物之一。或者说，玩物？您，也不例外。”  
“疯子……”御堂转身，不再搭理Mr.R。  
“我是来给您忠告，请远离佐伯先生……”御堂转头的同时Mr.R仍然出现在御堂的前方。  
“你！”御堂回神时，Mr.R已经消失不见。“还没到午夜呢…就已经有游魂出现了吗。”御堂整理了下仪容，继续向前行走。他的意思是佐伯视世间为草芥，并热衷于玩弄于股掌之间吗？确实挺像佐伯的作风，他确实是如此无情无良的人。  
尽管如此，御堂心里不愿承认的深处在说，佐伯克哉也是有血有肉的人，至少对御堂孝典来说。  
那时他没有乘虚而入，而是放开自己，带了感冒药，自愿缴械逃走的是自己。该反省一下，如果再被他影响自己生活轨道的话……  
逃避确实不是自己一贯的风格，但若是从名为佐伯克哉的迷沼逃离呢？  
这个他生命中唯一的例外。


	7. Chapter 7

“呃——”克哉伴随着剧烈的头痛睁眼，发现自己从椅子上滚落下来，躺在不平整的石路上，眼镜也歪斜在脸的一边。  
“是梦吗……”御堂光裸肌肤的触感仍让手指发麻，进入御堂紧致甬道的销魂还在下体跳动，包括那恐怖的黑暗欲念依留在心间，令人心碎。克哉从地上爬起，打开手机查看时间，居然才过了10分钟。  
扶正眼镜，克哉燃起一根烟，点点火光在黑暗中明明灭灭。  
刚刚那个荒唐的梦……是会真的存在的。如果那天做到最后的话…毋庸置疑御堂的下场和那里的御堂的下场是一样的。  
如果平行世界里所有御堂的结局都是被自己毁掉…那么至少…一定要保护这个世界里，唯一完整的御堂。

克哉和往常一样准时到达办公室，对于昨天的不辞而别，同事们都没有太在意，仍然热烈地讨论昨晚的酒会。喝得尽兴，少一个人，多一个人也无足轻重。  
难以忍受办公室的嘈杂，克哉拿起文件，走去茶水间，倒了一杯咖啡，站在走廊的窗边查看Protofiber的销售情况统计。Protofiber这个项目，即将完美落幕，等到截止日的总结会，应该就是最后一次与御堂见面了吧……就算不是，也没有什么正当理由可以再去见他。  
克哉手里的纸被用力捏出褶皱，明白自己对御堂的心意以后，想侵占御堂的那份心情越来越强烈。  
“御堂…我该怎么办？”

“以上，就是今天的会议内容。”御堂关掉幻灯，站起身来，“祝贺Protofiber顺利销售，感谢你们付出的努力。”  
“真是太好了……”会议室内被掌声充盈，大家脸上都带着笑容，收拾东西时都有种凯旋而归的感觉。  
“佐伯，你还有什么事吗？”凡是御堂主导的会议，都会留下来善后。看见克哉还在座位上不走，不由得紧张起来。  
“没事。”  
今天的克哉非常沉默，会议上也是一言不发。御堂一挑眉，“据我所知，佐伯克哉可是个自信过剩的人。困惑迷茫，可不是你该有的姿态。”  
“您知道我在烦恼什么吗？”克哉站起来，走向御堂。  
看见克哉的动作，御堂瞳孔收缩，猛地后退。  
“我就这么让您惧怕吗？”克哉跟着上前一步。  
“不…没有……”御堂眼神躲闪，心砰砰直跳。身体已经抵上会议桌了，无法再后退。若是绕过桌子，那就真的是证明自己畏惧这个男人？畏惧？不是吧…不是畏惧……  
“您走神了。”克哉伸出双手捧着御堂的脸，迫使他正视自己。看着我吧御堂，我只想让你看着我…  
两颊感受着克哉手心的温度，御堂也愣住，与克哉对视。  
“御堂？”克哉看见御堂没有反应，出声唤他。  
御堂仍没有说话，而是颤动着睫毛闭上眼睛，身体更加紧张。  
克哉垂下手，转身说道：“我不会做御堂先生不喜欢的事的，希望…以后的工作也能一起合作。”说罢头也不回地拉开会议室的门，出去了。为什么知道结果，还要心存希冀呢...明明如此满身脏污的自己。  
御堂睁开眼，花了一些时间才理解刚刚发生了什么。  
刚才怎么了？在期待他的亲吻吗？不由地被这个大胆地想法吓了一跳。不过他也只是想看看我窘迫的表情，才这么做不是吗。那转过身去的脸，肯定带着嘲笑吧。御堂笑了笑，无妨，Protofiber一结束，自己与那个男人便不会再有瓜葛。  
“佐伯君，你终于出来了。”大隈站在前厅，等待着克哉。  
“啊，真是抱歉，最后还有一些想要跟御堂部长确认的事情，耽误了一会。”  
“真是谨慎小心啊。”大隈拍拍克哉的肩膀，“我也不绕圈子了，那件事考虑的怎么样了。”  
那件事是指入职MGN的事吧，如果进入MGN那就会见到御堂，而自己已经无法确定能否与御堂再次冷静相见…害怕控制不住自己，出现和那个梦一样的结果。  
见克哉沉默，大隈略微收敛了笑意：“怎么啦，佐伯君。我们可是约定好的哦。给了你Protofiber这个舞台，难道你不想在更大的平台展现自己吗？”  
这句话已经半带威胁了，不过就是说既然可以给你这个天堂遨游，也可以将你打入地狱困住。大隈这么急于要求克哉入职MGN有为公司换血的意思，更多是因为克哉拥有良好的情报收集能力和观察力。  
或许，大隈需要一个可以监视他对手的卒子吧，难道不怕反被我摆道吗？有点意思…大隈会把我安排在哪个部门呢？最大可能是市场部吧……若是这样，也不会和御堂的工作有所交集，自己也厌倦了营销员无休止的销售长跑，况且MGN确实是一个不错的平台。  
“哪里，能进入MGN可是我这种小角色的梦想呢。”克哉推推眼镜。  
“哈哈，既然如此刚刚又何必犹豫呢？佐伯君，回去等好消息吧。”大隈冲克哉眨眨眼，便走了。  
不出两个月，克哉就收到了入职文件。  
“啊，克哉我会舍不得你的。”在片桐宣布这个消息以后，本多紧紧抱住克哉摇晃。  
“本多，放开我。”克哉快要窒息，推不开这个怪力男，便一脚踩在那人脚尖上。  
“佐伯，到那边去以后也要好好加油！”  
“对，带着整个八课的荣誉！”  
“不如我们给佐伯来个欢送会吧！”  
“好诶，还去上次那家怎么样？”  
“又去！换个地方吧……”  
叽叽喳喳的，烦死人了。克哉绕开人群，回到座位上，开始填入职表。没想到大隈动作这么快，看来是等不及了啊，到底是怎样的一个厉害的角色呢？作为给自己小小的惊喜，克哉填完表后才去查看职务名称。  
常务助理兼秘书……吗。  
克哉有种把入职表撕碎的冲动。  
居然是个敲键盘还顺带天天为上司规划时间安排，枯燥无味的文职？如果没有记错的话，MGN的常务是一个将要退休的老头，坐上这个职位全凭在MGN的资历与兢兢业业的保守作风，毫无作为的一个家伙。那种人，需要安插眼线吗？如果大隈是想让他做预备，怎么可能越这么多级直接做上常务董事？大隈到底在想什么？可恶…真后悔没有问清楚就答应下来。  
去MGN上班的第一天，克哉虽然不情愿，但还是早早地去向人事部报道后，来到了常务办公室，一面整理自己的办公用品，一面打量着常务办公室。常务助理的办公桌在常务办公室一角，门的左侧，和常务办公桌恰好保持着不会打扰到对方的距离。  
看起来常务是个整洁的人呢……克哉收拾完东西，看向一尘不染的桌子，不过一个笔筒里的两三只笔和一排文件收纳盒。椅子也是正对着桌子，墙边的书架也只有寥寥几本书，空荡荡的感觉毫无人气。  
“咔嗒——”门打开了，克哉从容地站起来，准备迎接自己的新上司。  
“多余的礼节就不必了，你将它们先分类，然后各复印两份，10分钟内。”常务快步走进来便抬手放了一叠文件在克哉桌上，头也不抬地继续翻阅着剩下的文件，匆匆走到办公桌前，带起一小阵风。  
克哉嘴唇微张，却说不出话，呆愣在原地。  
从包里拿出钢笔和印章后，常务落座，浏览文件，过了一会才发现，自己的助理没有执行任务。“怎么了？不愿意干吗？”不悦地抬头，看清助理是谁后，也呆住了，“佐伯？”  
两人就这样对视了几秒。  
“您……”  
“你……”  
两人同时开口。  
“你先说。”  
“您先说。”  
两人再度陷入了沉默。  
“哼…哈哈哈……”御堂打破了僵局，笑声中有一丝沉重。  
“有什么事值得您好笑吗？”克哉终于找回了声音。  
“只是觉得，你真是我的灾星。”御堂扶额，没有再看克哉。  
“我…也没有想到，御堂先生平步青云，升职成常务了。”  
“你这是嘲讽我吗？”御堂抬眼，神色冷漠。  
“不…”意识到自己失言，克哉抿起嘴角。  
“多亏了Protofiber，这个浸注我满满心血的商品，难道这不应该是我应得的吗？倒是你，给谁吹了什么妖风，把你从KIKUCHI找来。”御堂一点也不客气。  
“常务助理的工资可是营销员的两倍多呢，MGN刚好缺这个职位，我可是通过正常流程转职呢。”若注意对象是御堂的话，也能理解为什么大隈让他担任助理了。  
御堂冷哼，“那么佐伯助理，是不是应该将工作任务完成了。”  
没想到这一天终于来了…自己爬上高位的一天，引起大隈专务戒备的一天。我怎么可能会将有提携之恩的大人给踩下的想法呢…大隈固然是一个乐于发掘有能力的后辈的伯乐，却也是一个容不得沙子且多疑的角色。自己被提升为常务董事是社长指名的，那时候大隈专务就有些阻挠…自己应该早些察觉，好好给大隈说明的。  
不..应该更早，大隈因开会的事警告自己的时候…..他找了佐伯克哉作为阻力，看来以后的职涯不会太平啊。  
克哉难得地没有多言，默默拿起文件分类整理，不一会便整理完毕，出去打印了，“顺便”去了大隈的办公室。  
大隈一点也不意外克哉的到来，“怎么了，才第一天，就来找我诉苦吗？”  
“不，对于大隈专务的职位安排我非常满意。”佐伯微微欠身。  
“那么，你来找我干什么呢？”大隈勾起嘴角。  
“是御堂部…不对，是关于御堂常务的事。”  
“哦？”  
“为什么不告知我常务已经更换呢？”  
“啊那个…我还以为你已经有所耳闻呢。原来的上野常务因Sunrise橙汁的事被革职了。研发室的负责人是他的侄子呢，两人一起吃了不少钱。这个看起来不动声色的上野在很多方案也做过手脚，是个阴险的人，不过Sunrise的事动静比较大罢了。”  
大隈肯定知道御堂正直的品性，把我叫来MGN不是为了公司的财政着想吧。“专务您把我安排在这个职务的用意我大概了解。可是您知道，我与御堂常务的关系不是很融洽，若是让我来担任，他一定会倍加防备，我担心不能给专务提供有效情报呢。”  
“佐伯君，我可是很看重你们两人的才能哦，都是年轻有实力的人。有机会跟着御堂君学习他的思路做派，适当的时候再加入一些自己的见解，对你以后很有帮助。若是不虚心求教可就让我的心思白费了，难道你不想让自己优秀的基础更上一层楼吗？”  
该死…这个大隈是铁了心让他看着御堂，还“好心”提醒了下需要完成的任务。克哉只能作罢，不再推脱。  
御堂断不是忘恩负义之人，可见大隈这人气量之窄。宁可错杀一百也不放过一人吗…这有可能是大隈一派在MGN如此站得住脚跟的原因吧。那个大隈…若是想让我当他的监听器真是太天真了，我怎么可能任他摆布。  
现在要紧的是，搞明白大隈的用意，阻止他对御堂做出的一切妨碍。


	8. Chapter 8

Protofiber的收尾工作有条不絮地进行着，御堂依然几乎任何事都亲力亲为，甚至还包括转交文件，派发任务这些助理该分担的事。  
克哉的常务助理一职形同虚设，几次想要介入，都被御堂拒绝。于是克哉的工作就只剩复印文件、查看行程之类，约等于杂务工。  
“御堂先生，今天的晚餐是顺正的豆腐料理哦。”克哉双手提着外带盒，用肩膀带上了门。  
“嗯，麻烦你了。”御堂放下文件，整理桌子，留出了餐盒的位置。  
打开餐盒，汤豆腐锅的浓郁豆香便充斥了整个房间。浅黄色滑嫩的豆皮和乳白色的鲜鱼肉浸泡在滚烫的汤汁中，热气扑面而来，有如自己在店里悠闲地下菜的错觉。  
每日午餐和晚餐都是克哉去买，每日都是不同的菜品，并且为了保证食材的口感，带回过程中都是尽量迅速。克哉作为助理有两个月，陪伴御堂每日加班有两个月，为御堂带饭也有两个月。期间克哉尽量避免与御堂工作之外的谈话，不想再给御堂造成多余的困扰。像这样两人互不搭话，低头品尝各自美食的默契也渐渐形成。  
如果忘掉前面那些糟糕的事，他们之间上下属的关系说不上亲密，算是回归“正常”。  
御堂放下筷子，克哉便很自然地走上前去收拾桌子。每到这时，克哉的脸就稍稍悬在御堂上方。  
御堂拿起纸巾擦拭嘴唇，挡住大半张脸，眼神不自觉地上抬看着克哉。  
只有这时，冰蓝色的眼珠没有压迫感，没有迫胁，只是很平静地收拾桌面。这片蓝蓝的水色，毫无波澜，深看让人沉静。想不到锐利如刃的男人，也会有温和的一面。这份温和，吸引着御堂，不自知地也这样看了两个月。  
虽然朝夕相处，两人间却也隔了一张无形的屏障。御堂无法让自己完全信任克哉，便揽下所有工作，就算有一些细节想找人讨论，依思路能力，克哉当然是第一人选，却无法向他开口，最终又变成自己挡下一切。两人的关系，本就由克哉强势地推进，但却不知道在哪一天，克哉完全撤回攻势，仿佛两人之前的记忆，如一阵风吹过，恍眼过后便不留痕迹。  
“御堂先生？”克哉丢完垃圾回来，便看见御堂望着门口出神。  
“啊？咳咳…”为了掩饰，御堂慌乱地随手拿起一份文件假装端详起来。  
“如果今天的工作已经完成了的话就下班吧，我会为您关好门窗的。”克哉保持着站在门口的姿势，对御堂轻笑。  
“……好，那今天就这样吧。”习惯性地将所有文件叠齐，放入抽屉，准备上锁时御堂迟疑了一下，猛然觉得自己孤独地独自前行太久了，身边竟连一个可以倾诉的人都没有…大学时的友人，与自己的领域没有什么关联，也无法分担自己的烦恼。  
我可以信任佐伯吗？御堂抬眼看向克哉。  
“我不会动御堂先生的东西的，请尽管放心。”克哉移开了视线，心中泛起一丝苦闷，直到现在御堂还在怀疑着自己。好在没有什么特别的工作，大隈也没有做出什么动静，先维持现状也不错。  
“不是这个…”御堂指节蹭蹭鼻尖，抽出一份文件，摆在桌上。“其实…有一些事想和你探讨一下。”  
克哉瞪大了眼睛，这是他成为助理以来，第一个“正常”工作。  
“这是文件…你不必马上给我答案，先带回家看看吧…算是，加班任务。”御堂站起身，绕开克哉，拿起公文包匆匆出去。  
克哉的视线追随着御堂的背影，泛起一丝笑容。原来，御堂喜欢吃汤豆腐锅吗？  
克哉拿起文件浏览，这是Protofiber的瓶身设计师上交的一份提议，说想要Protofiber与服装进行联名。饮料与服装本是两个毫不相关的东西，但对于走在潮流前线的年轻人来说，丰富的配色，逼真的绘图，确实能给人带来眼前一亮的视觉冲击。  
御堂的衣着从不会不合时宜，时时保持着游刃有余的优雅姿态，却也和潮流搭不上边，这种年轻人的想法，也让他挺头疼吧。虽说克哉比御堂小7岁，却也不是追逐潮流的人。御堂的烦恼，也同样传递给克哉了。  
“如何...看过昨天的文件了吗？”中午，御堂主动开口询问克哉，屋内还留有宝格丽米兰餐厅肉料理的醇香味。  
“抱歉呢…御堂先生，我对潮流这方面一窍不通。”克哉微笑。  
“…也对，毕竟你也不小了，也不会了解现下年轻人的想法吧。”  
“就算御堂先生这么说，我也比您小7岁哦。”  
“那有什么用？还不是只能和我一样穿着正装上班，没有衣服的选择权。”  
“不管怎么说，对于年轻人的想法我应该还是比御堂先生了解一些哦。”  
“你——唉…”御堂哑口无言，本该有些生气，但不知为何，嘴唇微微向上弯了一个弧度。御堂无奈地笑起来，这样的对话，多久没有过了呢？没有之前的羞恼，也暂时卸下工作上沉重的包袱，反而让人觉得轻松许多。  
克哉看着御堂的笑颜，也不自知地跟着御堂一同微笑。“我很高兴哦，御堂先生能和我一起分担烦恼。虽说也没能帮忙解决。”  
“这本来也算在你工作的范畴的…”说着，御堂陷入了沉思。  
真正与佐伯相处后，意外地发现这个人也有温和的一面。御堂在这两个月内想过，佐伯对自己真实的感情。  
那时候，佐伯不是想要杀自己，而是带着龌龊的想法，想要强奸自己。至今想起这个事实，御堂都不禁脊背发凉。  
但这两个月佐伯没有对自己做过什么，准确的说是完全没有做什么，这份排斥和愤怒也随着时间慢慢消逝。撇开他之前的恶劣行径不谈，佐伯其人还是非常具有工作能力的。  
如此最好，忘掉之前的一切，重新开始，不应该将私人问题和工作混为一谈。  
不知道眼前那人又在纠结什么，克哉用手在御堂面前晃了晃，“御堂先生，既然潮流这个东西我们都不了解，不如就让年轻的部下决定吧。”  
“诶？”御堂回神，随即马上皱眉，“不行。这个决议关乎到MGN是否扩展业务范围的问题。若是第一张牌没有打好，那么再想进军这个领域就很困难了。若结局是这样，我宁愿放弃这个提案。”  
“没法放弃吧，毕竟高层也有跨界的意思。”  
“你怎么会知道？”御堂凌厉地看着克哉。  
“猜的。”  
在御堂开口质疑前，克哉又说道：“因为据我所知，年轻时的御堂部长可是敢做敢为的人哦，无论是哪种类型的项目，您都会去争取机会。现在的您，似乎有些放不开手脚呢。若没有高层的意思，这种您不了解的领域也是会直接无视吧。”  
“你从哪听来的闲话…”御堂喉头滚动了一下，声音有些发涩，“正是因为年轻时太过张扬，做事只顾利益而不计后果而失去了很多东西……”  
“正是因为失去了很多东西，所以现在才要弥补不是吗？”  
“弥补？”御堂嗤笑，“失去的已经失去了，我所能做的就是保护剩下的东西。”  
“比如弥补您的风评？”  
御堂闻言，微微抬眼，狭长的凤眼眼尾上挑，质问道：“你听说了什么？”  
“MGN来了一批高材生哦。可是大家都觉得御堂常务太严肃了，都不敢申请来您这里学习呢。如果将这个案子交给他们判断，让大家感受到MGN还是挺亲切的，可以留住人才，比如时尚方面的，也方便日后MGN扩展业务。”让御堂想起那个本城了吗…心中泛起一丝自责，克哉也是无意将话题引向那边，初衷只是想让御堂将工作分担给部下，让他稍微轻松一些而已。  
“嗯……确实。”对于那件事，御堂太敏感了。不是故意疏远大家，是本城辞职后，自己便成为了大家口中不择手段的上位者，没有人愿意成为自己的搭档。自己性格疏冷，自然而然地独自在这条路上奋斗，这份孤傲便持续了十年。  
佐伯克哉的出现，便打破了这份孤独。  
既然如此……御堂丝毫不介意给自己的生活再添加一些其他的色彩，毕竟他对自己也有过那种念头。  
“正如你所说的做，将提案给那些学生和年轻的部下看看吧。时限两周，我要看见你交上来令我满意的完美提议。”御堂眼里流转着意味不明的光芒。  
“好的。”只顾着沉浸在御堂放下防备的喜悦中，克哉没有察觉御堂的变化。拿起资料，开始着手准备联系设计师和广告宣传部、商品开发部等有美工类工作经验的部门，选出“潮流时尚发烧友”，确立提案方向。  
这个任务一下放，便赢得了各部门的积极响应。同时克哉为了保密公司发展意向，通知以外的部门都毫不知情，让各部长秘密进行。不知是因为潮流深受大众追捧，还是因为上班可以看时尚杂志偷懒，大家都踊跃地说出了自己对时尚的见解。一些年轻部下还使用社交网络制作了调查表，以私人名义取得了数量不小调查样本。当然，这些繁杂的数据和自己的看法就需要精简地处理提炼，做成可靠的正式文件，但没有一个人抱怨。这是属于年轻人的舞台，可以向那位追求完美，精益求精的御堂常务展现自己的机会。若被采纳，得到那位大人的赏识，自己的职涯便会提升一大步。  
为了迎接接踵而至的提案，克哉主动将办公桌从办公室摆到隔壁的小杂物间作为临时办公室，以免打扰御堂。这让一些想直接给御堂说明的职员有些失望。不乏有人讨好克哉，只为打开办公室的门，这些请求都被克哉回绝。还有一些想直接敲响御堂大门的人也被克哉制止，拒收提案。于是“铁面助理”这个称号便悬在了克哉头上。  
因为需要筛选大量文件，克哉每日也是忙得焦头烂额，却也会继续抽出时间为御堂买料理。这些日子，御堂落得清闲，精神也渐渐恢复，像是将先前的疲惫全都转移到了克哉身上。听着门外交错的脚步声和话语声，一点也不觉得嘈杂，反而有一种安心感。  
因为有佐伯，为他挡下很多不必要的文件，分担自己的压力，总感觉…有那个男人在的话，自己可以完全托付于他，不需要担心任何事。  
“果然…人不能闲下来啊，会产生惰性和依赖性。”御堂听着隔壁偶尔传来的克哉的声音，紫色眼眸盈起一片云朵的柔和。


	9. Chapter 9

“怎么回事？”  
狭小的电梯内，大隈和克哉一前一后地站着。克哉手里提着垃圾袋，准备下楼扔掉。错开午休高峰时段，电梯内只有两人。  
“我的提议。”  
“好。确保万无一失，我们很重视。”  
“您放心。”克哉在大隈身后，表情冰冷。真是杞人忧天，在御堂对工作严苛的要求下怎么可能出疏漏。况且MGN扩展业务的方案是社长直接传达给御堂的任务，总不可能把自己的工作搅黄吧。  
大隈没再多言，电梯门一开，便走出去。克哉与他拉开了一段距离，去吸烟室抽了根烟，才出MGN把垃圾丢在垃圾桶里。  
“呀，这不是克哉吗？”  
“叮——”听见这个熟悉的声线，克哉出现了不适的耳鸣，伴随着一阵眩晕。  
“泽村纪次？”克哉惊讶地看着来人。  
“昔日的，最、好的朋友还记得我，真是我的荣幸。”泽村夸张地露出一个微笑。  
“你还真说得出口呢。”克哉冷哼，转身便走。  
“听说你来MGN，我还特意来看望你呢。扔垃圾这个活很适合你……”  
克哉直接无视。泽村后面还说了什么也无所谓了，赶快回去帮御堂整理文件才是要紧事。  
面对克哉的不为所动，泽村收敛了笑容，表情渐渐扭曲……  
御堂站在窗前观察下面好一会了。本来只是想看看街景放松一下，却看见一个戴着暗红色眼镜的可疑男人一直盯着MGN。记者也不像，没有纸笔；也不像推销员，没有手提袋。突然那个男人走近大楼，御堂随即换了一个观看位置，发现大隈走出来，和那男人说了几句话，便打车走了。但是他没有马上离开MGN，停留了一会，准备离去时，又再度转身，靠近MGN，克哉便提着垃圾出现。走过去和克哉说了什么，于是克哉回到MGN，男人依然停在原地。  
这三人…是在干嘛？御堂沉思着。

两周很快过去，克哉如期交上提案。  
“我选出了7份，您看看吧。”  
“嗯……”御堂一篇一篇地翻阅，“这个挺好，准备将MGN其他产品也加入到联名产品中，还以色系风格分类了。”  
“这个也不错，列举了四大时装周的风格汇总，还有潮人街拍热门风格。”  
“时装周的着装风格不太日常…这次联名还是以实用休闲风格为主吧。”  
“或者推出几个系列，根据每种产品的风格，推出不止是衣服，还有鞋包配饰之类的商品。”  
“配饰的话先不考虑，这个离MGN目前的项目还是太远。还有，人群定位也要再次确定。”  
……  
几近初夏的日光不算刺眼，接近晌午，阳光却依然透过巨大的落地窗，填满了办公室，撒上御堂的肩头，柔和了西装冷淡的线条。克哉因为面对日光照射处，阳光洒在脸上，有些睁不开眼，弯弯的眼睛和弯弯的嘴角擎在脸上，不同往日虚伪的职业笑容，增加了几分只对御堂展现的性情。  
两人就这样互相讨论着筛选的提案，一边补充细节。契合度意外的高的二人，没有分歧上的争执，很快提案的雏形便出来了。采用了一位学生、三名MGN职员的提案。  
“没想到这么顺利。”  
“哈哈哈……”两人不约而同地因为迅速推进工作进度而带上笑容。  
“虽然这么做很大胆，正如你所说，将任务派发给部下也是我的职责。”  
“希望御堂先生谨记，不要再让自己超负荷工作了。联系设计师和这四人的工作就交给我来吧。”  
“嗯，也让他们介入开发过程和市场调研吧。品牌的商谈工作可是真的一定要由我亲自完成了。”  
“提案还没有确认呢。现在想商谈的事，御堂先生是不是太过自信了？”  
“彼此彼此啊！”御堂再次展开明朗的笑颜。  
如果能让此刻的时光永驻，克哉愿意用一生来交换。  
能一直和御堂这样相处最好……克哉不禁觉得鼻梁上的眼镜有些发热。

MGN展开扩展业务会议之前，克哉受御堂委任，与提案通过的四人互相沟通，在众多服装品牌中，选定了新兴潮牌Years。  
Years的创始人山本崇毕业于罗德岛设计学院，其作品获得亚历山大卢奇绘画奖提名、普拉斯托夫奖等奖项在艺术圈内小有名气。工作室去年才成立，目前只有6个系列的服装，但市场反响还不错。  
克哉抛开自己一窍不通服装风格之类，在四人对服装的想法之上的提出对市场实践性的建议，终于制作出成熟完备的方案。御堂过目盖章，便带着这份文件走进了会议室，并且让那四人也一同出席。  
这一举动让参会者目瞪口呆，这是那位严肃守则的御堂孝典会做的事吗？一时间董事们大都反对让他们入内，并且激烈地说出要么他们走，要么他走。  
“如果公司想要与时尚品牌联名来实现跨界，不听取年轻人的提议怎么成功呢？”大隈突然站起身，敲了敲桌子，“我很赞同御堂君的做法。”  
“提案我也看过，确实对于年轻人的想法，我们这种大叔，很难理解…面对年轻人的事，御堂君终于也找回以前大胆的做派了啊。”社长用带有调侃的语气说道，眼睛却锐利地扫过每一个人，示意大家安静。  
“可这是涉及我司跨界发展的第一步啊。这样的领域我们本来就不熟悉，若是这几人从中作梗，公司最后损失的利益会很巨大。”一位董事举手发言。  
“您也知道是跨界，如果没有这方面的人才参与，失败的几率更大。”御堂冷冷说道。  
“御堂，少在那假惺惺了。这么多的调查样本，你可能早就将公司机密说出去了吧！不如去寻找委托公司，比你选的人更加专业。”另一位董事咄咄逼人地说。  
“我怎么可能蠢到泄露？那些调查都是以私人名义进行，一个字都没有提到Protofiber或是MGN。这么着急请外援，您才是想泄密的那位吧！”  
“对对！那个调查是我做的，佐伯先生也再三嘱咐我们要保密进行。”那位学生向前走了一步。  
佐伯？大隈轻笑，没有说话。  
“好啦好啦…都坐下吧，坐下。开始开会了。”竹中社长虽然语气沉静，但威严的气压弥漫在会议室，说话的董事也意识到自己失态，紧了紧领带入座。  
“你们几个也坐下吧。”社长向站在门口的人点头示意后便向御堂投以微笑，“那么开始吧，御堂君。”  
“是。”御堂站起身，打开了投影机。“首先是业务扩展问题……”  
……  
会议圆满结束，大家合作的提案顺利通过。顺理成章地，这个项目交由御堂完成。本次联名风格以街头时尚为主，人群定位在正式命名为PCY——Pro-Crossing Years。

“欢迎回来，御堂先生。”  
御堂回到办公室，看见克哉刚好在搬桌子。  
克哉的领带被扯下揣在兜里，露出的红色绸缎随着动作在修长的大腿处飘动。衬衫解开两个扣子，隐约看见锁骨的线条。因为运动脸颊有些泛红，微微地喘气，竟让御堂觉得克哉有些性感和…可爱。  
“咳咳…”御堂别开眼，走向座位，“你可以叫人帮忙，就不会这么累了。”  
“没关系。”说着克哉走出门，搬来了椅子，又继续说道：“现在我的同事只有御堂先生一个，怎么会让上司来做‘助理’的杂活呢？”  
“你还在介意之前的事吗…”御堂轻笑，真是幼稚的男人。“为了庆祝提案通过，今天就不加班了，一起去吃饭如何？”  
“哦？”克哉正在重新系领带，闻言脸朝向御堂，“是御堂先生的请罪宴吗？”  
“你！——什么请罪！”自己热切的眼神与克哉的碰撞，又因为克哉的话被激怒，一时间不知道该摆出什么表情。御堂脸转向一边，“顺便…也想谢谢你……为我分担工作。”说到最后，御堂声音细弱蚊蝇，几乎听不清楚。  
克哉一阵狂喜，“那御堂先生可要做好准备哦，我不会手下留情的……”  
“别废话了。”御堂打断克哉的话，“赶紧先完成工作。”打开电脑，开始整理PCY需要的资料。  
“遵命，御堂常务董事大人。”克哉也坐下，打开了电脑。

两人难得地准时下班，一同走MGN。克哉看见御堂的德系轿车，皱了皱眉，坐上副驾驶。  
“怎么了？”一直在悄悄注意克哉的御堂立马察觉到克哉有些不耐。  
“没怎么，就是车里味道有些大”克哉手撑着头，看向窗外。  
“这个车不是新车，怎么会有味道？”御堂仔细闻了闻车内的空气，疑惑地问。  
这类车都有令人不爽味道。克哉轻哼了一声，没有搭话。  
一路无话，双方都没有挑起话题。  
御堂微微斜眼，看向克哉，见他头侧向自己，平静地闭着眼，好像是睡着了。眼镜滑落快到鼻尖，毫无遮挡地露出上半张脸。上眼脸遮住那两只泠然的眼珠，让克哉英俊的脸显得温和朦胧。  
明明是这么精明的男人，也会露出这么毫无防备的姿态呀…御堂脸上泛起自己未曾察觉的温柔，慢慢压低了车速。  
车程并不远，就算尽量低速行驶，也不过15分钟。刚刚停车，克哉便缓缓睁眼，正好对上御堂悬在自己眼前修长的手指。  
看见克哉醒来，御堂一惊，想抽回手，手腕却被克哉抓住。  
“我的脸长得还不赖吧，御堂先生想摸摸看吗？”克哉直起身，靠近御堂。自己居然就这么睡着了，趁此间隙，御堂是想干什么呢？  
“不…是你的眼镜要滑下来了，想帮你扶上去，仅此而已。”御堂挣开克哉的钳制，收回手便立马打开车门，“下车吧。”  
“哼哼…”克哉轻笑，御堂每一次惊慌的小动作都是那么可爱。如果此刻他们是恋人的话，那现在该是多甜蜜约会呢……  
“啊，这不是樱川吗？” 克哉不用看店牌，看见大门就认出这家餐厅。为了寻找能符合御堂口味的高级料理，克哉基本将著名的餐厅都跑过。樱川怀石料理只有十种菜品，根据季节更换。主食全由店主烹饪，毫不吝惜地只取用高级食材中最鲜嫩的部位。因为开业比较随性，想预定就餐是比较困难的。  
“你来过这里吗？”御堂有些惊讶。  
“没有，偶尔路过而已。”  
“那就好。”御堂微微一笑，似乎松了一口气的样子。  
入内，四面墙壁为米黄色，暖洋洋的橘光包围着店内。多是双人座为主，有垂下的米白色半透明纱帘遮住，单间则采用了古典的拉门，弥漫着安静雅致的氛围。  
“您好，请问您的姓名和预约编号。”  
“御堂孝典，20050516-0607”  
“好的。御堂先生，在下来为您带路，这边请。”  
五月十六日吗…不是今天的日期，是三周前……刚好是一起确立提案雏形那一天！原来，从那天起，御堂就在想着要与我一起来了吗……  
克哉难以抑制住内心的激荡，粗暴地抓起御堂的手腕，强行拉着他向卫生间方向走去。  
“佐伯！——你干嘛！”御堂突然被蛮力拉走，差点向前栽倒。  
“吃饭前要洗手，带你去洗手。”克哉迅速说道。


	10. Chapter 10

“被别人看到怎么办！”御堂被克哉粗鲁地推进隔间，压低的声音充满怒意。  
“这里没有人看见…被人看到也没有关系，还是您希望着发生一点不能被看见的事吗？”克哉双手压着御堂的肩膀，两人间的距离拉得极近，身体几乎交叠在一起。  
“两个男人一起进了隔间跟奇怪吧！还有…”御堂咬牙说道。  
“今天这个餐厅是那天就预定的吗？”克哉打断御堂说话，双手从肩上移开，捏紧御堂的手臂。  
“什么？”  
“我们……一起做出提案草稿那一天…….”克哉几乎以气音出声，呼出的灼热气息萦绕在御堂脸上，不由像火烧一般。  
“你怎么会知道？”御堂别开脸。  
“那个预约码这么明显，笨蛋都知道吧。”  
“我只是觉得，你工作能力很优秀…仅此而已……”  
“真的是这样吗？”克哉凑近御堂，质问道。  
“不然你以为呢？”御堂转头，看向克哉。蓝色眼眸里流转着热切的情感，让御堂胸口发热。“你…不要自作多情了，不过就是——唔嗯！”  
没等御堂说完，双唇就被克哉的双唇覆住，口腔内的空气迅速被夺走。  
舌头滑过上颚，令御堂颤栗不已。湿滑的热块挤压着御堂的舌下腺，向上重重地滑弄，牵引着御堂的舌进入克哉的口腔。受到刺激，唾液分泌得更多，来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流下一丝银线。  
“唔…嗯……”舌尖被咬住轻轻吮吸，酥痒的感觉流过全身，双腿发软，快要脱力。  
克哉注意到了御堂的绵软，一手扶起御堂的腰，一手按住背，让御堂靠在自己身上，两个人的心跳穿透炙热的胸膛，传递给对方。御堂被吻得忘情，环抱住克哉的颈部，双手握成拳紧紧捏紧。  
调整着两人的姿势，克哉抱着御堂转了一个角度，脚尖抵住御堂的脚，让御堂的双腿小小地分开，手向下移动至大腿，慢慢地坐在马桶上，扶着御堂的腿，让他坐在自己腿上。  
丝毫没有发觉姿势变化的御堂仍在忘情地亲吻着克哉，直到自己快窒息，才察觉到那人很久没有回吻自己，蓝色眼眸里一片戏谑，猛地推开克哉，剧烈地喘息。  
“你——这么突然地……”  
“御堂先生…您难道不知道接吻时如何换气吗？”克哉向御堂耳边吹气，低低地笑着。  
“闭嘴！——”御堂满脸通红，恶狠狠地说道，声音不自觉的升高了几度，发觉自己失态，又不再吭声。  
“御堂先生……”克哉捧住御堂的脸，微微吐舌，额头相抵，舔去御堂嘴角的银丝，描绘着御堂的唇形，又再度覆上御堂的唇，慢慢地亲吻。  
“嗯……”御堂眯起眼，主动地加深这个吻，和克哉的唇舌再度激烈地交缠在一起。  
克哉抽回一只手，按住了御堂的皮带，御堂浑身一僵，使劲推开克哉。  
“你干什么…”御堂眼尾浸着粉红，气息不稳地抓住克哉的手。  
“你难道就满足于这个程度吗？”克哉仰头，舔吻着御堂的喉结。  
“这里可是厕所啊……”这才发现自己双腿分开坐在克哉的大腿上，姿势过于羞耻，想站起来。但手没有可以扶的地方，一用力自己的臀部便挤压克哉的大腿，热烈地体温便清晰地传递过来，让御堂羞怯万分。  
“只要安静一些，就不会被发现了。”说着克哉反握住御堂的手，伸向自己的裤头。带着御堂拉开裤链，坚挺的昂扬便支起内裤鼓起一包，带有可疑的深色痕迹。  
“你……你…”御堂羞涩地闭上眼，舌头不听使唤，说不出话。  
克哉欣赏着御堂可爱的反应，伸入内裤将阴茎拿出。牵住御堂的手，让他握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
感受着克哉粗大的柱身和滚烫的温度，御堂的手微微发颤。  
“再用点力吧，御堂先生…这样不够爽哦。”说着克哉拉开了御堂的拉链，“要像这样……”  
“等等！”来不及阻止，自己的阴茎便被克哉的手掌包裹住，由根部向上提拉，搓揉着顶端。  
“哼…嗯……”御堂舒服地轻哼，撸动克哉的速度也微微加快。  
“御堂…”克哉仰头含住御堂的耳垂，用虎牙咬了一下后伸出舌头，一下一下地舔着耳廓。  
麻痒的感觉让御堂身体一僵，手也不自觉地突然捏紧克哉的阴茎。  
“嗯——”克哉发出一声满足地叹息，食指跟着划过御堂阴茎的顶端，按压着顶部的小孔，溢出的粘液汩汩地沿着柱身蔓延。  
“不要这样揉…唔嗯……”御堂腰部发软，向前倒去，头埋在克哉的颈窝，粗大的阴茎也从手中滑出。  
“明明很享受嘛……”克哉扶着御堂的腰，让他的身体更靠近自己。御堂也顺从地向前移，两人间贴合几乎毫无缝隙。  
克哉侧头亲吻着御堂的鬓角，一手抚摸他的后背，另一只手包裹住两人的阴茎，紧紧贴合，一起撸动按压。御堂的阴茎摩擦着克哉的，能清晰地感受到他跳动的节奏，甚至突起的青筋。手紧紧环住克哉的背，脸埋在肩头，咬住下唇，忍住不泄出呻吟，  
“哈…唔……佐伯…”克哉加快了撸动速度，御堂夹紧了克哉的腰，狂乱的呼吸一起一伏，“要到了…纸……”  
“再等等…我也……”克哉粗重的呼吸吹在御堂耳边，牙齿轻咬着御堂颈部薄薄的皮肤。  
突然手机铃声响起，克哉动作一滞，眼底带着不悦。  
“啊，抱歉…是我的……”御堂抽回一只手翻找着口袋，将手机拿出，是樱川料理的来电。  
“接。”御堂本来想挂掉，却被克哉抢先一步按下接听键。  
“你干什么——”  
“您好，请问是御堂先生吗？”来电者一说话，克哉便继续手上的动作。  
“嗯，对……我是。”御堂差点呻吟出声，转头瞪视克哉。  
“因为刚刚您突然离去，想问问您需要更改预约日期吗？”  
“你们…呃……先开始制作吧……”克哉食指和大拇指恶劣地转着圈揉弄御堂的龟头，挤出几滴粘液。御堂浑身脱力，再次倒在佐伯肩上。  
“好的，我们会按照您的要求先烹调菜品。提醒一下，开始制作以后是不可以取消和修改时间的哦。”  
“知道了。啊——嗯……”克哉的手移开被按捏得有些红肿的顶端，滑至御堂阴茎内侧，修剪整齐的指甲划过突起的青筋，那里是御堂的敏感带。差点惊叫出声，御堂赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。见御堂如此张惶，克哉愉悦地吻上御堂的下巴，低低地笑。  
“对了，摆盘、包厢装饰之类的有什么要求吗？因为您订的是‘初夏青荷恋歌’双人套餐，最近追加了氛围调整这一项服务。”  
这些话一字不露地传入克哉的耳朵。笑意更深，克哉小幅地耸动着肩膀，手上加快了速度。御堂无地自容，想将手机甩出去。  
“…不用了，嗯…普通的就好……”随着克哉的动作，御堂的意识在游离，手指也渐渐无力，手机快要从手中滑出。  
“了解，我们会尽所能为您提供最好的服务，一会见。”  
这场漫长的对话终于结束，为什么凡是双人份的套餐都有个情侣套餐的名字呢？！  
御堂想斥责克哉，可身体的热浪滚滚袭来，两根阴茎越来越硬挺，想说的话转变成了压抑的呻吟。  
克哉扳起御堂的脸，粗蛮地亲吻御堂，御堂也回应着这狂乱的吻，两人一同达到了绝顶，喷出浓厚的精液，有几滴洒落在了克哉的裤子上和御堂的衬衫上。  
高潮后的御堂在克哉怀里喘息片刻，渐渐恢复清醒，抬手将卷纸扯了许多出来，想擦净两人疯狂后留下的痕迹，可是谁也挽救不了衣服沾上的激情产物。  
“脏死了……”御堂皱眉，无法忍受衣冠不洁的自己。  
“有什么关系，又看不出来。当做是洗手时，水溅到身上不就行了？”克哉无所谓地说道，从口袋里摸出烟盒，点上了一支烟。  
“咳咳……”御堂有些被呛到，“你怎么还这么悠闲，不弄干净吗？”  
“你不是在擦吗？”  
“什么？你是叫我给你？——”御堂满脸通红，唰地站起来，背对克哉，“你又不是没有手……”说着低头整理自己的衣服，尽量将裤子提高，盖住衬衫上那片深色的痕迹，露出一小截脚踝。  
“真无情呀，御堂先生……刚刚您明明是这么热情。”恢复了敬语，克哉叹着气说道，擦干净下身，也站起来整理着装。  
“哈？是你先撩拨我的！——”御堂愤怒地转头，刚好看见克哉将阴茎塞进内裤，又羞涩地迅速扭回头，“我先出去了……你待会再出来。”  
开门后御堂环视了一下厕所，还好没有人，刚才应该也没有人来过。不禁松了口气，在门口等待克哉。不一会，克哉便出来了，跟在御堂身后进入了包厢。  
“您们来了。”服务生刚好上到最后一道菜，微笑着说道，“请慢用。”微微躬身，拉上了门。  
“御堂……”克哉牵住御堂的手，“你知道刚刚……意味着什么吗？”  
“呃…”御堂的手被克哉炙热的手心包裹着，对上克哉同样炙热的视线，半响才开口道：“这段时间和你相处下来…我很欣赏你，无论是你的能力还是外表……但是…”  
一瞬间，克哉眼底闪过一丝失望，随即被一种危险的目光替代，“但是什么？”  
御堂并没有被震慑住，反而是那转瞬即逝的失望情感纠缠着御堂的心，缓缓开口说道：“但是，我也并非轻浮之人。允许你今天对我所做之事的原因，我想你也应该明白。”  
“不够…我要你更直白地说……说你爱我。”克哉将御堂推在墙上，死死按住御堂的肩膀。眼底轮转着深深的爱恋和无底的掠夺。要让他亲口承认，御堂孝典爱佐伯克哉。  
“爱？……”御堂嗤笑。方才那番话，只是承认肉体上的关系。  
爱这个字，多久没有出现在御堂孝典的人生里了呢？进入社会后，整个人被工作填满，儿女情长，早就被抛到九霄云外，恐怕连如何发音都已经遗忘。就连“喜欢”二字也被赋予了郑重的意义，轻易地说出？做不到。  
预定这个餐位，虽不是单纯地只是想道谢，但对佐伯的感情，还没有达到那种程度。对佐伯，没有想成为恋人的想法。尽管他总是能让自己心潮起伏，虽然不愿承认，但御堂对这种一成不变的生活中意外的刺激也乐在其中，但更多的只是因为许久没有人优秀到可以与自己并肩同行的地步罢了。  
就算是夜晚的对象，也应该是同样优秀的人。所以不能把“爱”说出口，御堂只是这样想到。  
“够了！”御堂犹豫不决的神情狂烈地激起了克哉心底的疯狂，“那么为什么？”克哉狠力将御堂推坐到椅子上。  
“什么为什么？”御堂没有挣扎，疑惑地看着克哉。  
“为什么提前规划好今天要带我来这？难道不是因为你对我有意思吗？”  
“不会仅仅这样…你就认为我…爱你？”御堂眼睛微眯，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，“你意外地…单纯啊。”或者是喜欢以“爱”为要挟的感情玩家？御堂想起那天晚上，神秘的金发男人说的话：一切，都是他玩弄的对象。  
“什么？”克哉惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
的确，他不懂“爱”该是什么样子。在经历那个噩梦之后，至少克哉了解到暴力的表达方式是错误的，便选择静静呆在御堂身边，不越出那一道线。本来认为陪伴便是对御堂最好的守护——直到，今天御堂的邀约和刚刚的热情。  
“我确实对你有意思…你难道不也是这样想的吗？作为Sex的对象，外表也好，技巧也好，你都无可挑剔。若是作为恋人，恕我直言，你的暴力倾向和人品，都不在我的考虑范围内。”何况佐伯还有可能是大隈派来的眼线。目前为止他毫无动静，也不过是因为自己手中这个项目与大隈没有利益冲突而已。  
克哉闻言，僵硬地愣在原地，过一会才沉默着起身，放开了御堂。“您说得没错……我确实会错意了。菜要凉了，吃饭吧。”此刻原本尖锐的目光尽数收敛，只剩下默然。方才那风暴即袭的姿态像是出现了幻觉，还不曾反应，便被抹去痕迹。  
御堂见状，心底也不十分好受。两个月和克哉相处下来，他对自己的好，都看在眼里。商场里的勾心斗角，已经淬炼了御堂，难以对别人敞开心扉，心里也堵上了一块石头，立上了生人勿进的牌子。  
这一桌高级料理，无论再美味，也变得难以下咽。


	11. Chapter 11

“没想到过了Sunrise的事情以后，我还可以再次有机会作为重要的一份子再次参加公司项目呢。”佐藤开心地说道，“谢谢你啦，佐伯。”似乎这个男人认为自己的提案被采用是因为克哉给了方便。虽说不是这样，那份提案确实脱颖而出，佐藤这个名字也只是模糊地存在记忆中。但克哉也没有否认，利益互通的关系，无非就是你欠我还。  
“不用在意，要紧的是现在的任务，以前的已经翻篇了。”克哉淡淡说道。  
回到办公室，克哉开始整理从工厂和佐藤一起调查到的流行服装款式和面料的资料，为御堂和Years的商谈做准备。  
自和御堂一起共餐后，两人都心照不宣地不再提起那天发生的事，也玩起了“对方不说话我也不说话”的游戏。不过接踵而来的工作也让两人忙得不可开交，克哉和御堂都在尽心尽力地做着准备，只求万事俱备。  
到了商谈的日子，克哉依然是作为助理的身份跟随御堂前去。两人共同商议的结果是以Protofiber的影响力带动Years的知名度着手，提供可以长期合作的技术和工厂。MGN既可以实现业务扩展，Years也可以提高影响力，从沙龙品牌成为知名品牌。  
Years工作室坐落在商业街中心大楼，与MGN在同一个金融圈，不过就几条街的距离。一个小小的品牌工作室能坐落在黄金地段，自有它的道理。  
克哉和御堂共乘观光电梯上到Years所在楼层，当电梯门打开那一刹那实属惊艳。  
整层楼都被装修过，更为准确地说，整层楼都被“艺术化”。四面墙壁都有色彩缤纷的街头涂鸦，每转过一个角度都能欣赏到不同风格的Graffiti Writing。不同的色彩下放置有不同的展柜，里面都是和墙面色调相衬的衣物配饰之类。每一个房间的门都被拆掉，不同房间里尽是风格迥异的挂画，或黑白两调的现实，或色彩迷乱的抽象。两人走在走廊上，有种来到前卫艺术馆的错觉。  
御堂由于缤纷鲜艳的颜色而感到有些头晕，深吸一口气，揉了揉眉心，“果然是刚毕业的小孩子心性，弄得这么花哨，工作室的门都难以找到。”  
克哉轻笑，“要喝水缓缓吗？”  
“不用了谢谢，我只喝热水。”  
“这我当然知道，毕竟御堂先生年纪大了。”克哉拿出了一个保温杯，用盖子盛了水，“请。”  
御堂瞪了一眼克哉，接过仰头喝下，便快步走在克哉前面。克哉跟在御堂身后，拿着盖子，用舌尖舔了舔御堂嘴唇触碰的地方。  
走到工作室门前，便看见有一个青年在浇花，露出的一截手臂上纹满了纹身。听见有脚步声接近，便转头向御堂和克哉二人，“请问两位是？”  
“我们二人是代表MGN，前来商议合作的事。”御堂向那青年说道。  
“好的，请跟我来。”青年将浇花器放下，抬手示意御堂和克哉入内。“请在这稍等，我为二位倒茶。”鞠了一躬后，便出去了。  
青年得体的礼仪赢得了御堂的好感，虚伪的商务面具也柔和了一些。  
“那个……”不一会另一个身材高大的青年便走了进来，僵硬地姿势显得有些拘谨。  
御堂立马站起来，上前与他握手，“初次见面，我是御堂孝典，这是名片。这位是佐伯克哉，一起代表MGN前来商谈。”  
“您好。”克哉也起身握手。  
“啊？呃…谢谢……我…我是山本崇。抱歉让你们久等了…我手上有颜料，去洗手花了一些时间。”腼腆地说完后，山本崇便微微低头，站在原地。克哉的手还悬在空中，一时间气氛突然安静，有些尴尬。  
“冒昧打扰到您的工作真不好意思。您是在画什么呢？能否给我们看一下呢？”克哉微笑到。山本崇不过才刚刚从象牙塔里出来，恐怕还不是很适应这类商业往来。这般拘谨的姿态，让人联想到只沉溺艺术，与外界切断联系的疯狂画家。  
“啊…好的……”山本崇便自顾自地转身，向门口走去。  
克哉和御堂都一愣，随即明白过来，迈步跟在后面。  
“小崇，你不是要和他们谈谈吗？怎么又要回画室？”有纹身的青年端着茶盘，正好进来。  
“对…我是该和他们谈谈……”呢喃着说道，便突兀地再次转身。克哉和御堂的动作也随之一滞，面面相觑，站在原地。  
“若是您还仍在创作中，我们也不方便观看，坐在这就好。”御堂看着山本崇笨拙的样子，想起了以前作为职场新人的窘迫。  
“也可以…二位请便。”山本崇直接坐下，便不再说话。  
“啊啊…算了…….小崇我帮你吧。”青年有些无奈，“御堂先生，佐伯先生，请落座吧。”便把茶盘放在桌子上，倒了四杯热茶，  
“重新自我介绍一下，我是近藤勇太，是Years工作室的…呃，员工。山本崇是创办者，工作人员目前只有我们两人。”  
“只有你们两人的话，很辛苦吧。”克哉说道。  
“在推出服装的时候会稍微忙一点，其他时候也不算繁忙。”  
“你们知道我们此行的目的，我也不再过多阐述。如何？有这个意愿吗？”御堂说着从公文包里拿出文件，“这是Protofiber的相关资料。”  
“谢谢，这个不必了，我们只需要它的设计图就行。Protofiber是个很好喝的饮料哦。”勇太只拿出了设计图，其他资料放在一边。“小崇，你觉得怎么样？”  
山本崇接过资料端详道：“淡粉色、粉紫色、白色…可以再变化…，不然会和劣质广告一样……”说着从口袋里掏出了笔，直接就在桌子上写写画画。不一会一些花纹草图便出来，以Protofiber的配色和瓶身形状作为延伸，扭曲繁复的线条之中却又能看出Protofiber的影子，或者增添了金属工业感的整齐设计，使Protofiber看起来有机械的朋克感。  
勇太摊摊手说：“小崇很感兴趣，Protofiber本身过关了。谈谈其他的吧。”  
“嗯。如你们所说，Years工作室只有两个人，每次到上新时便会繁忙，MGN这边会提供较为低价的工厂和技术。”说着御堂正欲拿出工厂价格和工期表单。  
“啊，先别拿文件了…我相信你们……一串串数字看着头痛。”勇太疯狂摆手。“MGN不是主要是以制药为主吗？也会有服装工厂吗？”  
“是的。和我们长期合作的包装制作工厂有一些也承接服装订单，区别就是工期和工厂所在地不同而造成的运费差异。我们也同样考察了几家服装工厂，也在选择范围内。”  
“我们的要求是和设计图1:1的精致产品。有那些工厂的设备技术的资料吗？”  
“自然。”克哉拿出资料，但不是全部。“根据您刚才所说，挑选了一些适合你们的工厂。我们也做了调查，你们每一批服装都只限量300-700件。这几家都是小厂，规模不大，注重质量，不以数量取胜，机器是比较好的。”  
“其实…通过这次合作，我们是需要量产。你们也需要量产来盈利吧？”勇太看向克哉。  
“数量可以再议。但是你们要求的精细做工，需要较长工期，可能会超出我司的预期时间。”  
“如果加钱呢？”  
“增加资金就可以同时委任几地的工厂，但其中运费会较高。”克哉有些惊讶，他们难道不以利益为先吗？  
“资金不必担心…小崇，你说呢？”  
“我们就没赚过钱。”山本崇没有抬头，用拿来的几张纸，参照桌子上的草稿正在细细描绘图样。  
“呃…哈哈哈……”勇太尴尬地笑笑。  
“怎么会没有过盈利？你们以前出过几个系列吧，反响都还……”克哉一惊，确实在选定这个品牌时没有注意以前的盈利问题，只注意到了销售额，要问清原因才行。  
“这个没有关系。”御堂打断克哉的话，“既然工厂没有问题那么就以MGN的选择为主了。请放心，我们会在您的要求建议之上，选择工厂的。”  
“真是太好了，需要签署文件吗？”  
“自然。”御堂拿出文件，“需要Years工作室的法人填写制作要求、价格区间、工期、配送方式等，然后签字。”  
“好的。”勇太接过，填写相关事项，最后递给山本崇。  
“近藤先生…确定不仔细看一看细则吗？关于MGN和Years的出资分配。”  
“小崇说了，不用在意资金。还有…MGN作为大公司，肯定有其他品牌想要联名吧。为什么偏偏挑中我们？”  
近藤勇太虽然看似年轻，问出的问题却是比较锐利。“是因为山本崇先生很优秀哦。在商定跨界选择的品牌前，我司便筛选了一些品牌。Years虽然成立不久，却非常优秀，在潮人圈内也小有名气。而且工作人员只有两人的话，生产服装更加辛苦，但似乎二位根本不以这个为这个原因困扰。MGN只能为你们提供一些便利，让你们更加轻松。”克哉接话，商业吹捧他最在行。  
御堂张口，想再说什么，但没有出声。  
“不是这个原因…这种强度根本不算什么。”勇太抿起嘴角，“我希望，你们说…其他的。”  
其他的？克哉有些疑惑。  
“山下崇先生是山下财团的公子吧。”御堂沉声。  
什么啊，原来是富公子，怪不得不在意盈利问题，做服装不过就是玩玩。可是为什么这次需要量产呢…克哉轻轻晃了晃脚尖。  
“好…足够了。”勇太紧紧攥着衣服，看向御堂的眼神充满了感谢。山本崇也抬头，看了看克哉和御堂，似乎因为用力忍耐着什么，眼白似乎浅浅的血丝。  
“还有什么需要商量和文件？今天就敲定下来吧。”勇太爽快地说。  
“好的…我司的Protofiber包装设计师及相关人员会和你们联络的。我们来只能先暂时确定一些，生产和销售上的问题……”  
……


	12. Chapter 12

走出Years工作室，两人都松了一口气。

“意外的顺利啊…好久没有这么轻松的商谈了。”克哉按下电梯，“果然略过钱这一方面不说，很多事情都很简单。”

“没有略过钱。他们不盈利，MGN还是要盈利的。”御堂淡淡说道。

“可是文件上不是四六分吗？如果他们要选择性价比不高的工厂，MGN盈利会减少。该不会是……御堂先生您…修改了文件吗？”

“当然。况且选择工厂的主权还在MGN手中，他们提出的要求，不过就是‘建议’罢了。下次商议时，盈利就是签的二八分了。”

“二八……怎么可能会同意？”克哉惊讶道，“而且和两个大学生玩文字游戏，是不是有些过分？”

“过分？”御堂微微仰头，眼里闪烁着属于商人的算计，“需求不同罢了。山本崇因为拒绝继承公司，已经和本家断绝关系。虽说媒体是这样写的，但是财团的总裁还在给着山本崇生活费呢。这个小少爷，是想证明自己画画不是毫无用处才开的这个工作室，只为了赢得大众的好评。虽然某种意义上还是依靠他父亲，没有独立。当初你提出和Years合作，还说以MGN的品牌效应带动Years的知名度，我以为你知道这些。”

“不…我只是想到他们需要更广的知名度获取更高的销量……也就是说，御堂先生是想利用这份感情…以低成本牟取高利？”

“‘牟取’？”御堂轻笑，“你情我愿的事，我并没有逼迫他们。将公司利益最大化，便是我们的职责。”

“可是您没有考虑长期化吗？山本崇获得了较高知名度后，便也可以自己出资，到时候便会改变合约，发现自己吃了大亏，MGN评价也会下降啊。”

“我根本没有考虑过长期和他们合作，不过区区小小的品牌，以MGN的名号，可以直接与国际品牌对接。与它合作，不过是个垫脚石，成功以后才有资本和更优秀的品牌谈合作。要说最本质的合作原因，就是他们比较好操控而已，能力也很优秀。”御堂胜券在握的姿态让克哉恍了恍神。

克哉总算是见识到御堂其人的手段，精准狠厉不留情面。这样冷硬的他，如何才能撬开他的心呢？

 

回到MGN后，两人继续各司其职，迅速制作好草案，给各部门下达任务。几次商议协定后，如御堂所想，Years欣然接受了盈利分配的条约，PCY企划正式启动。

克哉考察各个工厂后回到办公室，准备整理工厂的目前进度和预期进度，却没有看见御堂在办公室。正疑惑他去哪了，便看见御堂回来，面色有些沉重。

“怎么了吗？御堂先生？”克哉有不祥的预感。

“泽村纪次…这个人，你认识吗？”御堂的声音有些沙哑。

“.…..他，怎么了？”虽然已过8月，闷热的气息仍未散去，蟪蛄在秋季到来前临死的啾啾，有些恼人。克哉听见这个名字，更加烦躁。

御堂将克哉的反应看在眼里，“他代表Crystal Trust来让我们取消PCY。”

“他应该不能直接找到您吧？”

“实际上…他是来找你的，原本我以为他是来找你预约和我见面，不过你出去工作了。我也正好有空，就直接与他会谈了。”

“找我？做什么？”克哉皱眉。

“不知道。不过他知道你是我的助理后，便表明了来意。委托他们公司进行财政分配的某品牌，也正在筹备着联名。人群定位、风格划分之类，和我们想法非常相似。可以说是…几乎一样。”御堂直直看向克哉，表情冰冷。

感受到御堂审判一般的眼神，克哉脑海里形成了几个可能泄密的人选。“御堂先生，你我都参与这个项目，若是失败，都不会有好下场。”

“就算如此，也希望你引起重视。当务之急是先发制人。”

“您说的没错。”克哉没有再辩驳，御堂的怀疑也情有可原。想起那天遇见泽村，其实并非偶然。自己不是什么大人物，也不过才刚刚入职MGN，消息不可能传的这么快。那么究竟是……

克哉想到一人，目光骤然变得阴冷。

泽村来过一次后，便没有再出现在MGN。但恰恰是这种无声无息，最令人难办。由于不知道对方的进度，也不知道对方掌握自己的情报有多少，只能先暂时加速度推进企划。

根据御堂的调查，抄袭企划的公司是Uping，主要销售美妆产品，并且恰好是Years工作室将设计图交给MGN的第二天启动的项目。因为消息被层层封锁，弄到情报也耗费了御堂一些精力，反而是手边的本职工作稍稍被延误，无止境的加班便再次开始。

克哉非常佩服御堂不动声色的能力，面对阻力丝毫不慌乱，有条不絮地继续推进工作。在大幅加快整个项目推进速度时，也没有引起员工怀疑，企划泄露这件事一直好好地藏在心里。

因被再度怀疑，克哉的工作便只是去统计各个部门工作进度，督促他们工作。不过克哉也只能做到如此，其他公司的内部情报单单靠克哉的人脉和权利是不可能知晓的。虽然很想为御堂分担，但也只有御堂可以做到了解深层情报，就如知晓山本崇的深层背景轶事一样。

想要和御堂并肩同行的感情更加强烈，就算是枯燥的统计工作，克哉也充满了干劲。

 

服装的面料终于被确定，MGN开始批量购入所需要的布料送往负责工厂，开始裁剪缝制。

在御堂为物流分配的事忙得焦头烂额时，克哉被大隈传唤了。

正巧我也有些事想要向你了解呢……克哉脸上泛起阴影，整整领带，进入大隈的办公室。

“你来了，佐伯君。”大隈热情地迎接了克哉。

“您有什么吩咐吗？”

“是让你劝说一下御堂常务减缓工作进度。他现在推进的进度太快了，如此仓促，恐怕质量会得不到保证。”

“御堂先生追求完美的工作作风，注重速度的同时也在注重质量，不必担心。御堂先生这一箭双雕的完美做法，让我受益匪浅，学到了很多。”

“可是服装是有季节性的，此次推出的服装是以秋冬装为主吧。太过早地完成，季节不对应，销量也上不去。”

果然是你吗…想让我延缓进度，别做梦了。  
况且推出的还有少量夏季概念衣装，虽然主要是作为宣传用，但稍加修改，并且以原先的设计改成轻薄服装，再简单不过，还好没有将整个企划一五一十地上报。克哉在心里冷哼，“确实是如此。您想的真周到，我会向御堂先生转达您的意思的。”

“多谢了呀，佐伯君，御堂太过顽固，先前对他提过这件事，但是完全被无视了呢。请，尽力而为。”

他找过御堂谈话吗……克哉脸上罩着笑脸，离开大隈办公室后便卸下了面具。既然大隈找过御堂，但御堂仍然在加紧推进进度，估计从他手上掌握的情报来看，上市刻不容缓。大隈想阻扰工作进度，到底是因为什么，不顾自己公司的利益，而和泽村扯上关系呢？

 

克哉回到办公室，御堂抬起头看了一眼，也没有问克哉去哪，继续工作。

“御堂先生…我有一个提议。”

御堂没有说话，但是停下了敲打键盘的手指。

“可以让广告部先制作宣传广告，让这些产品先行让消费者知晓。就算Uping制作工期比我们短，消费者也会认为是我们先出的首创，Uping不过在跟风罢了。”

“不行。”御堂皱眉，直截了当的拒绝后，便不理克哉，继续敲打键盘。

“为什么？”克哉有些恼怒，走到御堂办公桌前，伸手关掉了显示屏。这件事，他们应该是相同的思路才对啊。

“服装都没有制作出来，仅凭几件样衣怎么可能就直接做广告？何况现在样衣都没有，只有设计图，面料也没有完全确定。现在到的这批料子也只是给工厂测试样品，后期还要择优选择。制作过程还有需要修改的地方，很有可能制作出来的成品和先行广告不相符！这属于欺骗消费者！”对于克哉无礼的行为，御堂非常生气，站起身来与克哉对峙。

“可是我们需要‘先发制人’啊！这不是您说的吗？”克哉上前一步，双手撑在桌子上，抬头直直盯着御堂，散发着强迫的气场。

“确实我说过这句话，但是也需要合理的铺垫啊！”他在急什么？这么急于将服装公之于众，这一系列变化都是因为他刚从大隈专务那过来。

……难道大隈已经知道了？！一瞬间，御堂脸色一变。

“如果被人抢夺先机呢？”克哉毫不妥协，“请您、批准、先行广告。”御堂在想什么？这个时候尽快占领主权才是正确的，要赶在大隈和泽村阴谋得逞之前——虽然克哉也没有搞清楚他们是如何联合在一起的。

“我拒绝。如何推行企划是我的事！请你，佐伯常务助理兼秘书，管好你的分内工作，不要僭越！”克哉命令般狂傲的语气激恼了御堂，不愿意再继续谈这件事。

“我劝你三思。”克哉眯起眼睛，冷笑一声，铁着脸回到座位。御堂做派太保守了，既然这样，就需要采用一些非常手段。

克哉开始着手调查大隈和泽村的关系，发现了一些有趣的地方：大隈的夫人大隈菜月子是Uping的技术顾问。Uping联名方案是由大隈夫人提出，但原本的提案是想以化妆品使用的色素闪粉之类来用在服装上，以此来创新，主要目的是减少原材料仓库挤压。到了泽村口中却变成了1:1的企划复刻，还以此为要挟。但是泽村没有理由说谎。

以此为思路，克哉一路摸索，费点心力得到了Uping一些产品的实际库存情报，终于知道缘由：Uping仓库并没有积压，反而是原料短缺状态，需要大量补货。为了逃避税费，不断地重复使用原来的仓库报单，没有实际出入记录，而且Uping化妆品销量最近并不好，已经连月赤字，已经开始负债。Uping需要一个优秀的企划来弥补亏损，于是菜月子就找上了泽村委托。得到可观的经济效益以后，Uping不仅可以扩展业务，也可以只用补上当季税费，一切都完美得天衣无缝。  
大隈也不是为夫人着想，而宁愿出卖公司的利益的人。他们夫妇，有一个人的银行账户是有异常的吧。

思路渐渐清晰，泽村受委托，便无耻地盗用MGN的企划和设计图，让大隈拖住MGN，使Uping抢夺先机。大隈有封口费，泽村有奖金，Uping有较高的营销额——就是如此简单的利益链。  
弄清楚这些，在克哉眼里根本不算什么。现在只需要找出盗用证据、Uping仓库的伪造文件，剩下的便交由法律处置了。


	13. Chapter 13

克哉在搜集情报期间，御堂外出工作的时间变多了，也是因为要去各方联络，调整工期，商议服装各项指标修正确定。  
在御堂外出时，克哉拿出仿制的御堂的公章把玩，大拇指一遍一遍摩擦着刻章面。眼底深不可测——差不多是时候了。  
克哉拿出U盘，将先行广告策划和修改服装样式的文件打印出来——当然是以御堂的名义，盖上公章，出发去了广告部，下达了制作广告的工作任务，并且要求广告一经采用，便立刻下放的指令。  
这也是没有办法的事。  
在克哉从大隈办公室出来那一天，御堂便下达任何有关PCY企划任务的下达或修改，都需要御堂盖章的正式文件的命令，主要就是为了防备克哉。员工也没有太多怨言，不过就是做任何事之前需要向御堂常务请示罢了。御堂回复文件也非常迅速，没有延误大家工作进度。  
“佐伯先生…真的需要修改吗？”山本崇坐在电脑前沉思。  
“怎么了？没法修改吗？”  
“这些衣服是秋冬款设计，虽然也不是不可以改成轻薄款……”山本崇焦虑地滚动着鼠标滚轮。  
“这是御堂先生的意思，我也没有办法。”克哉耸耸肩，指了指修改衣服样式的文件。  
“那…好吧……”山本崇仍是有些犹豫。再次仔细看了那份文件后，似乎下了什么决心，点击了设计文件的修改按钮。  
“麻烦你了，这么突然的。”克哉推推眼镜，用镜片挡住眼里的阴翳。  
“.…..”山本崇不再搭话，手上的画笔开始在数位板上移动。  
克哉也已经习惯了这个人的性子，只要开始作画便封闭了自己的感官，不会再理会其他人。不再停留，克哉转身离去。  
这样就行了，PCY在我的引导下，注定成功。御堂就只用等着后悔他没有采用更大胆的方案，称赞我的成果吧！

御堂发现自己的公章被盗刻，是先行广告下放的第二日。  
克哉制定的先行广告文件中，要求秘密进行广告策划，聘请的模特也签署了保密文件。选择采用预售制，预付衣服价格的百分之五，可以享受七五折的折扣以及赠品，承诺优先发送。取消公共场合的广告投放，主要在年轻人聚集且传播力较广的社交网络进行广告推送，几乎可以界定为网络专供。御堂作为几乎不关注网络忙碌的社会人士，发现得还算早。  
急忙去广告部想要停止广告推送，却也为时已晚。广告点击数极高，并且呈上升趋势，MGN官网上也是以PCY的宣传图为主要版面，突然取消反而难以自圆其说。大面积退款而产生的银行手续费金额不小，更严重的是会导致消费者的不满，二次上架会面临许多困难。  
广告部无辜的脸孔虽让人火大，御堂却也不好直接公开说克哉盗刻公章，只能先含糊过去。  
“佐伯克哉！——”御堂咆哮着冲入办公室，揪起克哉的衣领便是一记重拳。  
克哉的脸部皮肤迅速泛红渗出青紫，眼镜也被打歪斜在一边。眼前一阵眩晕，却依然扯出笑容，“怎么了，御堂先生？”  
“你看你做的好事！”御堂将一叠文件砸在克哉脸上，纷纷扬扬地撒落一地。  
“这些，不是御堂先生盖章的文件吗？”  
“我？盖章？！”御堂上前，掐住克哉的肩膀，将他猛地推上墙壁。皮鞋毫不留情地踩在文件上，沙沙地发出悲鸣。“为什么，不按我的要求去做？！”  
“哼，若是按照你的意思，恐怕Uping那边，早就抢了PCY的先机了吧！”克哉冰冷的视线透过镜片射入御堂的心脏。  
“你作为我的助理！就应该听取我的命令！”御堂吼道。  
“没有人，可以命令我！”克哉心中腾地爆炸出黑暗的情感，伸手猛力推开御堂的肩膀，抓起御堂的手臂反剪在身后，另一只手穿过紫色柔软的发丝，扯起头皮，狠狠将御堂的头按在桌面上。  
头部受到撞击，御堂一瞬间有些眩晕。克哉趁此机会扯下领带，将御堂的双手固定住。  
“你干什么！”御堂惊叫出声。  
“干什么呢……”克哉低吟着，俯身覆盖住御堂的身体，“我这么做是为了你好…不要逼我强迫让你理解。届时，你会发现，你的方案毫无用处，而你的助理，佐伯克哉做的决定，才是正确的。”  
“你在说什么鬼话！？”御堂挣扎着，却因为别扭的姿势无法使力，难以挣脱出克哉的钳制。“放开我，呃，来人——唔…”呼喊刚到嘴边，御堂的口鼻便被捂住，不能呼吸。因为缺氧将要窒息时，口中被塞入了手帕。  
“安静一点…若是真的有人闯入，您会比我更困扰哦。”克哉残酷地说着，打开御堂皮带的扣子，连着内裤，一把扯下西裤。  
“呜呜呜呜！！——”御堂猛烈地挣扎着，因为恐惧而全身颤栗。  
克哉的前臂压着御堂的腰，几乎用了一半的体重来压制御堂，固定住御堂被束缚的双手，另一只手下流地在御堂裸露的臀部上来回抚摸，手指间断地逗弄着睾丸，大拇指按压着菊口。  
“呵呵…..在这样的情况下，您也有这样的感觉吗？”克哉看见御堂渐渐硬挺的阴茎，肩膀随着笑声耸动。  
御堂想逃出克哉的魔掌，疯狂挣扎。随着克哉阵阵的充满技巧的爱抚，渐渐脱力，却始终没有放弃抵抗。  
“请乖一点，御堂先生……”克哉对他的反抗感到烦躁，抽回手，拉开了自己的裤链。  
听见声响，御堂身体一僵。扭头看向克哉，眼里混沌着屈辱、恐惧和不甘和滔天的怒意，似想将克哉千刀万剐，丢入油锅煎炸。  
如此尖利的眼神刺向克哉，和梦境里，作为禁脔的御堂重合。  
骤然，鼻腔里充斥着浓厚的血腥味，呛得克哉猛烈地咳嗽。  
肮脏的血液的味道，和混乱的体味交织在一起，克哉脑海里如幻灯片一样闪过御堂被监禁时悲惨痛不欲生的样子。  
“人渣！”因为唾弃眼底闪动着愤怒  
“让我屈从于你？别做梦了！”因为疼痛颤栗不已的身体。  
“……”因为自持而长久的昏迷——  
失禁  
失神  
失智  
甚至，失去生命。  
克哉一抹鼻尖，手背鲜红的血令人刺目，手心拿着刀的影象隐约呈现。摇摇头，那景象更加真实地呈现在眼前，刀刃银银的寒光透过沾染上的鲜血四射。  
身下的御堂不知何时，停止挣扎亦或哭喊。背部棕色的西装有一大片深色，黑红色液体从桌面滴在地面米白色的瓷砖上，刺眼夺目。  
御堂死了？  
“不！——”克哉双手抱头，颤抖地蹲下。  
“不会的…不会的……”呜咽着又再次站起来，扳过御堂僵直的身体——紧闭的双目，血泪沾湿的睫毛——  
确实是死了。  
我是杀人犯。  
克哉猛地将御堂向地板推去，夺门而出。  
突然消失的束缚，让御堂在混沌的黑暗之中找到了一丝光明，身体砸向地板的钝痛使神志更加清醒。扭头一看恶魔已经离去，门还在虚掩着。倏地站起，来不及整理衣装，蹒跚着走向门口，用身体将门撞合，反手上了锁。  
方才被克哉支配的恐惧还残留在心间，却又和闯入御堂家那天带来的感受不尽相同。  
不过现在也已经无暇顾及这些了……  
御堂沉默着低头，拉起裤子，拴好皮带，捋了捋头发，打开门锁，走向办公桌，拿起了电话。  
“御堂先生？”  
“山本…还记得我怎么对你的要求吗？”御堂平复着呼吸。  
“嗯，原本的设计图已经保存好了的……请问出什么事了吗？”  
“准备…打官司吧。”御堂揉了揉眉心。  
“我的设计图真的被窃取了吗？”电话那面一贯平静的声线突然升高。  
“是的…抱歉，没能——。”  
“嘟嘟嘟——”突然的忙音让御堂泛出苦笑。  
结束了和山本崇的电话，御堂开始着手整理手头的资料，不断打电话向各方确认，下达催促工厂进度的命令。纵使现在自己状况很糟糕，工作总是第一要务，自己经手的东西，一定要达到完美。纵使这份完美已经有了巨大的裂痕，坚韧如他，也要一丝一丝想尽全部办法弥补。  
御堂专心埋头于工作中，转眼，窗外已经黑透，克哉也没有回来。  
冷哼一声，御堂抓起外套，驱车回家，意外地看见有一辆警车停在公寓楼下。  
是发生什么案子了吗…御堂不是好事的性格，没有去围观，直接刷卡上了电梯，看见有两名警官站在自己房间门前。  
“请问这是……”  
“御堂孝典先生吗？我们这里接到报案，说是您…死亡了。”警官掏出执法证拿在手中。  
“死亡？”  
“看来是误报案了…非常抱歉打扰您。是有一位叫佐伯克哉的先生，来我们警局自首，说是将您杀害，还…非法限制您的人身自由。”  
“佐伯克哉？”  
“是的，您认识他吗？”  
“他是我的…下属。”  
“了解了。今日就不打扰您了，告辞。”  
“等等！——”御堂拦住警官，“可以…详细地告诉我佐伯克哉是怎么说的吗？”  
“这个…”  
“这是与我有关的事吧。我有权利询问他的阐述，请进吧。”御堂打开了门，示意两名警官入内。  
“失礼了……”  
两人入座，大致讲述了克哉的自首过程。因为嫉妒和恋慕自己的上司，克哉下药将御堂迷晕、强奸并开始非法监禁，长达近1年的时间。而后因为御堂的激烈反抗，便杀害了御堂，于是来自首。  
“这么荒唐的话你们都相信吗？”御堂静静听着，原来佐伯一直在意淫这些恶心荒诞的故事吗？“恋慕”二字却深深缠绕着御堂内心深处，似乎被什么硬物猛然撞击，没有流血，留下一片难以消散的淤青。  
“其实我们也不相信…可是，他的细节非常丰富。几日几时在哪里购买的红酒，乘车的车牌号，几时来到您家，地址是什么，您的电话号码，甚至…他‘监禁’您时所使用的道具，‘杀害’您的凶器全部都能说出。尽管我们非常震惊，但依然不认为他是在胡言乱语——虽然他的精神表现，的确有些失常。”  
“那么你们现在对他是怎么处置的？”  
“我们原本准备将他送去医院检查神志，但是他坚称自己没有异常，拒绝去医院。反而很乐意去拘留所呆着。现在我们证实他说的全是虚构的故事，便可以强行将他带去精神科接受诊断治疗。”  
“...如果检查结果，不足以强制治疗呢？”  
“那么就会以谎报案情处置。”  
“我了解了…谢谢你们。”  
“不客气。御堂先生，请小心一些。还有，红酒很好喝哦。”  
送走警官后，御堂躺在沙发上，看着空掉的高脚杯，微微出神。  
恋慕…吗……这么恐怖的恋慕，谁承受得起？


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实真是有点难过...  
> 第一部分既然已经施工完毕，就直接先全放AO3好了  
> 唉。  
> 自身能力有限，很感谢有缘人能看到后文  
> 大概lof上面是更完这篇就不会再放其它的了  
> 磨练一下技术，再回lof吧

克哉进入精神病院接受各项检查完毕和留院观察后，已经一个月。检查结果为偏执型人格障碍和疑似创伤后体验症状，自我控制力良好，不足以达到强制性治疗的地步。  
本来以为自己缺席，MGN早已没有他的位置，却在出院后接到通知，叫他回来上班。  
去MGN便又要见到御堂…想起自己失控的举动，克哉泛起一丝苦涩。为什么御堂就不能理解他的良苦用心呢？  
一个月的时间不算短，为了顾全大局，御堂一定也只能顺着克哉的方案走下去。只希望自己不在的这段时间，PCY进度跟上。  
“我回来了。”克哉打开办公室的门，准备接受御堂别扭地夸赞克哉的正确决议，并且向他道歉。未曾想，迎接他的却是死一般的寂静。  
“御堂？……”  
映入眼帘的御堂形同枯槁，苍白的脸没有一丝血色，眼下一片浓厚的阴影，原本贴身的西装也因为过于消瘦的身形而显得松垮。  
御堂闻声抬头，见克哉双颊微微内凹，下巴一片青色的胡渣，看来医院的生活也并不好过。  
两个无相之人的再会，是极大的讽刺。  
御堂动了动嘴唇，没有出声，埋头收拾着东西。  
“PCY…怎么样了？”克哉声音微颤……看见御堂这个样子，无法往好处去想。不应该……按照自己的思路，应该是胜券在握，大获成功才对啊！  
“我们…”御堂声音发涩，“Uping起诉我们侵犯著作权，官司打输了。”  
“怎么可能！我就是为了避免这个情况而加快企划的推进速度啊！”  
“就是因为这样！——”御堂猛地抬头，睁大眼睛瞪着克哉，眼白的血丝清晰可见，额角的青筋跳跃着怒张，“因为你的狂妄！因为你的自负！Uping恰恰等的就是这一刻！”  
“你说什么？……不会吧…”  
“你还在装傻吗！”御堂冲上前揪住克哉的领带，“我们官司的王牌证据就是山本崇的设计原稿文件创建时间早于Uping！然而，你却去找他修改了衣服的样式？！就算他有保留原来的设计，但创建时间根本站不住脚……我真是搞不懂你啊佐伯克哉，这样做让你很开心吗？摧毁一切的成就感很强吗？大隈给了你多少钱？我做了什么？你要让我下地狱！”  
什么？……克哉心口在抽搐，钝痛感蔓延全身，四肢百骸似乎都被虫蚁啃噬。  
见克哉没有辩驳，御堂猛力甩开克哉，继续道：“大隈知道我已经在追查Uping的仓储还有寻找流出设计图的人。你那样做虽然可以避免Uping先行盈利来弥补当季税费空缺而逃过一劫，可是你没有想到著作权是千万不能动的！本末倒置，一意孤行！若是著作权在我们手中的证明一直存在，就算比我们先，我们也可以拿着证据弄翻Uping！你为什么不能等我揪出流出设计图的人？你为什么不能等我查到大隈账户异常？你为什么就不能等泽村盗用企划的证据找出来？为什么不能再等等，将那些人一次全部打压！”  
“御堂我……”  
“你还有资格说话吗？！”御堂打断克哉的话头，“不过，这件事你已经完全脱离出来，你完全不受波及。我想找你仿刻的公章，或者图样也好，哪怕一点蛛丝马迹，都找不到…不得不说，你确实高明！你满意了吧，佐伯克哉。我现在是MGN的耻辱！是盗用别人企划后得意洋洋还想抢占先机、欺骗消费者、没有能力的垃圾！我已经递上辞呈，你以后不会再见到我了。”说着御堂抱起纸箱，摇晃的背影已经无力再支撑身心过于沉重的重量。  
原本堆满的文件只剩下几张白纸，桌角放着不锈钢水杯的地方留下一圈水渍，Pelikan钢笔在阳光下反射的光斑再也不会跳跃在克哉桌上。  
御堂的气息在这个房间，瞬间消散。  
一如初见，桌上一个笔筒里的两三只笔和一排文件收纳盒。  
克哉整个世界被倾倒，脚下的世界也像流沙一般慢慢塌陷消失，原本坚信的东西被摔得粉碎，自身砸死在自己亲手建筑的，坚信永远不会坍塌的城堡之下。  
被大隈利用的屈辱，被泽村玩弄的愤怒，伤害珍贵之人的绝望——为什么想拼命守护的人却是由自己亲手断送？佐伯克哉还有资格，再次站在御堂孝典身边吗？  
“不…”克哉抱膝哀嚎痛哭，“御堂…对不起……对不起…”泪水浸湿了衣袖，寒意从心底窜出全身，如同在漆黑潮湿的牢笼里被禁锢。  
一秒、两秒、三十秒……  
克哉突然停止抽噎，站起身来，整整衣物，嘴角挂着残酷的笑容，恢复了以往强势的气场——若不是殷红的眼角和脸颊的泪渍，全然不觉与方才哭泣的人是同一个。。

“佐伯，你来了？”大隈悠哉地坐在桌案前，细细地品茶。  
“我们做个交易吧。”克哉走向大隈桌前，躬身让双臂撑在桌上。  
“哦？”大隈抬头，“你想要哪个职位？”  
“呵。”克哉冷笑，“我不需要什么职位。我只问你，想自保吗？”  
“哼…那要看你…保得了吗？”大隈吹了吹滚烫茶杯里的雾气，抬眼看向克哉。  
“我可以帮你拿到银行转账记录和你与泽村私下见面的照片…”  
“那有什么关系，我难道不可以与公司以外的人，交朋友吗？”大隈轻笑，靠回座椅上。  
“你觉得，那些照片只会有单纯见面这么简单吗？”克哉也笑出声，双手抱臂站直身子，“你知道泽村的品性，他可不是这么‘善良’的人。”  
大隈没有追问为什么克哉知道自己在泽村手里的弱点，沉默着用如鹰一般锐利地目光打量着克哉，想将他探个明白。不过克哉善于深藏不露，有较高明的迷惑手段，诚然大隈在商场纵行许久，也无法探清克哉到底了解多少和他言语的虚实，那蓝色的双眸没有任何情感起伏，只如镜子般平淡地投影出大隈的影子。  
“你的条件是什么？”  
“很简单，互相交换。”  
“可以。”  
“还有，告诉社长，流出设计图的人是谁，说明御堂是无辜的。”  
“佐伯，你在搞错了吧。是御堂自己找的那家品牌——”  
“是您搞错了。”克哉向前迈了一步，俯视大隈，投下一片阴影，“您在MGN的根基，可能会由我，亲手，连根拔起。不计代价。”  
“.…..”闻言，大隈陷入沉思。  
案子的结果已经宣判，说明泄露设计图的人不过就是损失一个员工。然而如果佐伯真的有能力向泽村要到那些东西，一旦转交给社长，那便是殃及自己。无论如何，大隈这边风险都比较小。  
“……我同意，你拿到那些以后，我就会去给社长说明。”  
“要先预付定金，才不能跑掉不是吗？我说能拿到，就一定可以拿到……”克哉冰锥一样的眼神刺入大隈，“…若是现在不按照我说的做的话，将来的事，谁也没有保障。”  
大隈眯眼，“你威胁我？”  
“呵呵……”克哉的笑声透着寒意，没有再补充说什么。  
空气凝结，暗潮涌动间没有任何一方退缩。  
“……好，我答应你。”大隈沉重地点头，握紧了拳头。  
被佐伯纯良的羊皮欺骗，实属失策。想到使用激将法让克哉加快进度的主意还是泽村出的，一开始还不相信这个谦逊温和的年轻人会吃这一套。虽然确实有效，但他采用的方法过于激烈，甚至现在还差点殃及了自己。  
在克哉压倒性的气场下，大隈只得当场联络社长，不再耍花招，说明设计图是佐藤流出，御堂没有责任。电话一挂，克哉便毫无留意，转身去了社长办公室。  
居然是佐藤……克哉咬牙。

“你是说…是你仿制了御堂的公章？”MGN的社长满脸难以置信。  
“没错，是我伪造文件，下达的命令。”从口袋里拿出一个小盒，里面正是那枚印章。  
“那么佐藤流出设计图的事呢？也有你参与吗？”  
听见这个名字，克哉眼底难以制止地冒出火气。  
“我原以为你是个前途光明的青年才俊！没想到是个卑鄙小人！”敏锐地捕捉到克哉的神情，社长拍桌而起，怒斥克哉，“怪不得御堂孝典没法揭发你，逼得他主动请辞。你不仅让我司折损一名大将，还导致了大额损失，佐伯克哉，你可真是害人不浅啊！”  
解释也无用。“我向御堂常务及贵公司表示深刻的歉意。”  
“滚！——”  
“是……”佐伯微微躬身，退出了办公室。这样就行了…自己造就的结果，只能由自己承担。可是对御堂的伤害，是永远都无法弥补的罪孽。

沉溺在酒精中的御堂浑浑噩噩地独自在家中，与外界断绝联系。失去了声誉和地位，他该如何再在社会上立足？此次风波不小，业界年轻的精英转变为一个偷盗之贼那是再容易不过的事。就算他重整行装，另谋职位，此次事件也将作为他一生的污点。  
“可恶！——”御堂坐在地上，仰头喝了一大口酒。还剩小半杯，御堂却狠狠地将杯子砸在地上，抛出的暗红色酒液在空中划出一道弧线，混合着玻璃的碎渣烂在地板上，浸湿地毯一角。  
“咔嗒…咔嗒…”屋内又只剩了钟表指针的响声。御堂斜倚在沙发一腿上，神志模糊。  
真想就这样泡在酒里死去，酿出来的味道会是怎样呢？  
“叮——有客人来了——叮——有客人来了——”  
尖锐的语音播报让他突然受到惊吓，腾一下站起。摇晃着走向门口，直接拉开房门。是警察？是旧友？还是那个恶魔？——都与我无关了……  
未曾想是邮递员，拿着两份邮件。一份是请他回来就职的文件，并附上赔偿金。说佐伯克哉已经承认一切都是他所为，与御堂无关，对佐伯已经解职处理。  
另一份寄件人不祥，打开一看，那飞扬的字体一见便知是佐伯克哉亲笔。  


_是我的自负无知导致了沉重的结果，对不起。_  
_处处与你作对，只是想要与你并肩同行，让你承认我的能力……我只是想保护你，未曾想会是这种结果。不知道该如何表达对你的这份情意，做了很多错误的事。我知道已经不可挽回，主动承担所有罪责是我最后能为你做的事。_  
_忘掉一切吧，对不起。_  
_另：仓库出入文件以及大隈相关证据我会改日奉上。_  


什么啊…说什么想要与我同行之类的话……御堂嗤笑，两行眼泪却止不住地涌出，砸在雪白的纸上，化成灰色的卡思诺尔花，笑声渐渐变为呜咽。  
克哉去医院接受检查时，御堂如要挽留他似的，为克哉申请了假条。当时决定这么做的自己，已经不知不觉间，习惯这个男人在自己身旁。  
在知道PCY被克哉搅得一团糟，比自己预期还要严重时，也没有后悔。疑心过重，不愿承认这份感情的自己，始终不愿意去相信。  
一个想要加害自己的人不会日日为自己带饭，不会夜夜陪伴自己加班，不会时时关注自己，不会轻声呼唤自己，不会深情亲吻自己……  
疑心过重，不愿承认这份感情的自己，拒绝与克哉交换情报，导致两人无法沟通，本该异体同心，最终却各自走上截然不同的道路，只能蒙受惨重损失的结果。  
明明很希望与他共度难关，却无法越过心中筑起的那段高墙。  
明明很关注他的一举一动，却装出一副厌恶之情。  
明明在意着彼此，却越走越远。  
最终，两败俱伤。  
如此别扭的自己，和那个偏执的佐伯克哉，该说是天生一对还是狭路冤家呢？

_“——言尽最好于此，留下什么心事。_  
_让大家只差半步成诗。”_


	15. Chapter 15

“非常抱歉御堂先生…小崇他现在……谁也不想见，也无法见。”勇太将御堂拦在了Years工作室外面。  
“我知道现在…没有资格再与你们说什么。毕竟是因为我们，导致了你们工作室声誉下降。山本作为艺术创作者，肯定最难忍受自己的作品被剽窃。不过，我此次前来，是为了扭转这个局面的。”  
御堂收到信的当天便收拾行装，回到了MGN。  
一定要把颠倒的黑白扳正，不光是为了MGN，更是为了洗刷自己的声誉，心中某处也在为克哉被奸人利用之事叫喊着不公。  
“扭转？”勇太苦笑，“若是真的如此简单便好。因为这件事，我们自己的网络店铺一片骂声，当然其中也有一部分是那边雇来的水军。但外界舆论让这件事炒得太火热，收到谩骂信和以前圈内朋友断交的来信已是常态。”  
“正是因为如此，所以今天我是来让山本提出诉讼，告他们诽谤啊！我们公司无法替他起诉，必须由他本人才行。你们能忍下这口气吗？”御堂情绪激动。  
“小崇本来就比较内向……网络暴力…已经让他连着几天不敢出画室。”  
“可是你们这样做，更是给外界舆论加了把柄，说是…”  
“我们知道！”勇太打断御堂的话，“他和家里的关系…因为这件事，现在变得更加……”勇太咬着嘴唇，深深鞠了一躬。  
“我知道了……好吧，下次我会带着更好的准备来。”御堂只得无奈地先回去，本不想干涉别人家里私事，但现在却不得不为了挽回MGN和Years的声誉而去游说。  
到达MGN，刚好看见佐藤抱着纸箱在路边打车。他……对了，因为流出设计图被解职。心中腾一下冒出大火，御堂直冲向佐藤，却又在半路将怒意压回去，只有理智的谈话才能得到有效情报。  
既然是大隈检举他把设计图流出的……佐伯肯定与大隈谈了条件…仓库出入文件，佐伯的信也提到过……对！若是泽村想要掌控Uping，不单单是大隈的弱点，这份文件是绝对必不可少的……只期望这次自己和佐伯可以心灵相通，想法一样。  
脑内思路渐渐明晰，御堂慢慢走过去。  
“为什么？”御堂悄然站在佐藤身旁，淡淡说道。  
“御堂常务？”佐藤惊讶地转头，随即扭回头，继续看着马路上川流来往的车辆。“……我很抱歉，但我别无选择。”  
“我们待你不薄吧，选择了你的提案，你以后……”  
“车来了，我先走了……”佐藤打断御堂的话，拦下出租车，迅速拉开车门进去。御堂紧跟其后，也拉开车门，跟着上车。  
“不如我们谈谈吧？麻烦去中央区银座。”不给佐藤开口的机会，按住他的手腕，直接向司机报出了目的地。  
两人来到了玄品河豚餐厅，御堂在前台租下包间，便带着佐藤入内。这家餐厅有各种价格区间，普通工薪族可以承受，社会上层者也可以挥霍。  
“先把肚子填饱，才有力气工作，不用客气。”御堂将菜单递给佐藤。  
佐藤在餐厅门口时没有怎么过多的表示，甚至有些不屑。御堂大方地让他随意点餐后，便一副期待的样子。点餐完毕后，上来的菜品果然是高价的HOT-POT COURSE。  
御堂在心里冷哼，看来又是一个容易摆平的趋媚附势之人。  
“御堂先生，有什么事请问吧。”  
“需要我问吗？”御堂笑着反问道。  
闻言，佐藤差点被入口的香炸河豚噎住。“咳咳…没错……”，顺了顺气，喝了一口鱼粥，佐藤才悠悠开口：“以后就算这样奢侈地天天享用高价美食，我也不必心疼了。”  
御堂见他这幅得意忘形的嘴脸，强忍心中怒火。不明白为什么成为出卖公司的小人，还能如此洋洋得意。  
“本来也想给佐伯谈谈这回事，给的酬劳很高呢，毕竟我的提案也是因为他而选上的嘛。不过很可惜，他貌似只是个被利用的卒子呢。”佐藤似乎沉浸在自己上跃社会阶层，而克哉被解职而一无所有这样的反差中，莫名获得优越感。  
看来是佐藤会错意了…他的提案其实是御堂选上的。小人得志就是这幅丑样吗？御堂静静听着佐藤的阐述。  
“比起那些虚无的东西，还是钱来得实在一些。”  
“宁愿放弃梦想吗？你应该也是想做一名设计师吧？”御堂想起克哉以前向他说过，佐藤颈后有个纹身，是个男人的名字，很奇怪。刚才在车中便留意了一下，写的是杉浦康平，在新闻上读到过，是日本设计界的巨人。  
“梦想？！”佐藤突然提高音调，“梦想能给我吃穿吗？梦想让我连饭都吃不饱！”  
“谁说的？你自身能力不足罢了！”御堂故意激怒佐藤。  
“你说什么？我就是靠着梦想，以前十名的成绩进入美院。因为这个和家里闹翻，还要乞求他们就算欠债也要交学费。可是出来，却一直没有优秀的作品，不断地被辞退，成了邻里的笑柄！靠着边，挤进了MGN商品开发部，也从来没有什么成就！好不容易逮着一个Sunrise，却闹了那么一出！等到PCY出来，原本以为可以重拾梦想，却也是因为人情？你知道我有多想向上爬吗！？我受够了，去他妈的梦想，Crystal Trust终于教会了我这个道理！”  
“怎么教？给你一笔钱就打发了吗？”  
“……”佐藤突然噤声，变得非常警觉。  
“我们已经掌握泽村偷盗我们公司资源的证据，你现在坦白，或许还能放你一马。”这句话当然是御堂编造的。  
佐藤依然不说话，眼睛同样也在盯着御堂，似乎在分辨这话是真是假。  
“Crystal Trust臭名昭著，你也知道吧？做他们的走狗，你甘心？蒙上背信弃义的骂名，值得？”  
“你的条件…是什么？”  
“在法庭上主动承认流出设计原稿，并且提醒泽村，我们手上还差一些‘你们那边的东西’。”  
“你疯了？主动承认？牢饭很好吃？我可没义务帮你。出卖Crystal Trust，我有什么好处？”  
“别忘了我是法律专业毕业的，MGN也有优秀的专业顾问律师在合作。现在我们证据充分，你会不会受牵连全在我们掌控下。对你的好处，我们会给你写一个推荐信，让你有个好工作。否则，在你档案上记上一笔就不好看了。你有这个意愿的话，咱们换个地方享受美食？……”  
……

佐藤最终同意帮御堂拿到文件，让御堂大大松了一口气。却不是因为可以轻松得到那份文件，而是通过佐藤让泽村注意这边动向，主动来找自己。当然，若是佐藤有这么大能耐直接拿到文件，是最好的。  
翌日，御堂便去了山本财团。没有预约，直接就见到了山本的父亲山本植村。之所以可以如此顺利，是因为MGN以前与他们有过合作，出面商谈的便是御堂，出色的工作能力让这个山本总裁印象深刻。  
“御堂君，好久不见。”山本植村起身与御堂握手，“今天是带来什么好项目和我们合作吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天我是代表Years工作室来向您谈合作的。”  
“什么？你何时变成了游说者？” 山本植村一听见是与Years有关的事便勃然大怒，“山本崇已经让我颜面尽失，他还嫌麻烦给的不够多吗？”   
“连您也不相信他的能力吗？”御堂面对他的愤怒，没有丝毫慌乱。  
“小孩子家的东西，那个破工作室，开了这么久，赚的钱不够我一天赚的零头！”  
“可是Years的销量很可观哦。”  
“可观？一次就才卖个几百件，这算什么？”山本植村鼻子冲气，脸上带着鄙夷。  
“是他只做了几百件。每次出新款，排号抽签购买的人可是过百万。”  
“什么？抽签？”山本植村非常惊讶，瞪大了眼睛，“既然如此，他为什么不多做一点？”  
“其中缘由您不清楚吗？他不想盈利，只想获得大众的赞誉和名气——尤其是包括您的。”  
山本植村没有接话，低眉在想着什么。  
“他性格内向，不善言辞，只能通过作画表达他自己。这难道不是因为您工作过于繁忙，忽略了他的一切吗？他的喜好？他的性格？甚至他的成长，您都没有参与其中。与您作对，只是想引起您的注意；故意限量发售，是为了让您看到他的作品被许多人期待着——这些却都被您无视了。这次，连他仅剩的筹码，也要被抛弃吗？您知道，他的作品被窃取吧！”  
“这我当然知道……”山本植村揉了揉眉心，“不过就是，被骂一下，有什么大不了的？”  
“大不了？自己辛勤的心血，被真正的盗用者指认是盗用者，无力辩驳，只能承受颠倒黑白的一切。您知道他遭受网络暴力，躲在工作室，大门不敢出吗？若是毫无表示，不去拿回自己的清誉，这无疑是断送了他一直走着的艺术道路，更是摘除了他那颗热腾的心脏。”  
“……我当然……不希望如此。比起继承人，我更愿意他追逐自己所热爱的东西…”山本植村痛苦地闭上眼睛，“但是…我如何开口？这么多年……我…”  
“没有关系。只要您能过去，他就能明白了。”  
御堂与山本植村一同上车，见他熟练地对司机说出Years工作室的位置，不禁莞尔一笑。  
山本植村出面，果然“开导”了山本崇——虽然只是大眼瞪小眼，两人都没有说话的滑稽场面，不过总算接受了起诉Uping的请求。  
连日的各处奔波，让御堂有身处战乱时期，自己是奔走各国游说的士大夫的错觉。回到MGN，要处理暂时调停各个部门工作的事，因为这几天的工作积压，又变成了忙碌勤政的王侯。  
“还真是悲惨啊……”御堂不禁看向克哉原本坐的椅子。


	16. Chapter 16

一直在等待泽村联系自己，可是那边却迟迟没有动静。两个星期过去，山本那边已经做好准备，就差御堂这里完成任务。  
意识到不能再这样拖下去，御堂只能主动去找泽村。来到水晶信托的大楼下，却看见观光电梯里站着一个熟悉的人影。  
佐伯？他来这边是……对了，那封信有写要把仓库出入文件给我的。怪不得泽村没有动静，原来是他比我先找上门。御堂在楼下踌躇了一会，决定先等佐伯出来，在附近找了个咖啡馆坐下。  
两个小时过去，点的两杯黑咖啡和一份糖饼都尽数入口，克哉还没有出来，御堂心中腾起强烈的不祥的预感。  
“糟了……该死！”御堂扔下一张钞票，抓起公文包便跑向水晶信托大楼。  
进入大厅前，也不可以表现得很匆忙。御堂降低速度，平稳呼吸，神态自若地进去，找上前台，询问了泽村的办公室。  
“泽村先生正在会客，请稍等。”  
“我可以等。请问办公室在哪？”  
“抱歉，泽村先生嘱咐过，预约之外的人都不能告知。”前台公式化的语气在御堂听来也充满警惕。  
“谢谢，我知道了。”御堂转身走出大楼，抬头眯着眼睛数着楼层。刚才佐伯下电梯应该是1、2…18层。  
再次进入大楼，绕过前台，直接按下了电梯。到达所在楼层，却不是办公楼层，而是消防避难楼层。心中那份不安被瞬间扩大，匆匆踏入，寻找克哉。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，怎么样？完全被人玩弄股掌之间的感觉？”  
人语响动的声音，御堂扶着墙，慢慢向来源走去。  
“快把文件交出来！”克哉骑在泽村身上，手抓着泽村的领子，面目狰狞。  
“你要那份文件干嘛，这个案子已经结了，要了也没用。”泽村无所谓地笑笑。“还是说，你想扭转局面？别可笑了——社会失业人员佐伯克哉，如今的你分文不值！激怒你的方法果然有效呢！”  
“确实有效，比如说现在——！”克哉挥拳，将泽村的眼镜打飞出去。  
“啊呀，克哉，你手劲挺大啊！”泽村的脸外斜在一边，咧嘴无赖地笑着，“怪不得那个御堂，没有办法反抗你呢……”泽村完全不在意脸部的疼痛，继续开口悠悠说道。  
突然被点名，躲在墙角的御堂手心发汗  
“关御堂什么事？最后的结果都是我一人造成的！”克哉拎起泽村的领子。  
“话说……那个迷人的御堂先生，你喜欢他吧！”  
“什么？”  
“骚扰上司什么的……那个御堂居然没有告你呢…还是，他也是一个喜欢男人老二的货？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“与他无关！你胆敢牵连他——”克哉眼睛透着发狂的猩红。  
“哈哈哈哈，事到如今，你还想保护那个御堂吗？你们在厕所里做那档子事，我全录下来了哦！”泽村狂笑着打断克哉说话，享受着他失去理智的疯狂。  
“你！——”克哉闻言，发疯似的扯开泽村的衣服，翻找着他的口袋。  
“别蠢了，我怎么可能会带在身边，让你找到？”泽村阴险地笑出声，“现在我衣冠不整，我还可以告你强纀奸哦！”  
“卑鄙！”克哉站起身，狠狠地踢向泽村。  
“哼哼哼…你想要的是这个吧！”泽村悠悠从地上爬起，从裤子里拿出一张纸。“你要的，可以帮助那个御堂先生的东西哦。”  
克哉上前想要夺来，却被泽村躲开。一转身，跑到了露台上，对克哉一笑，“我怎么可能给你……你看。”说着将文件铺开，在手中晃了晃，对折，再对折，整齐的指甲便从中线夹住，往下一拉——  
“嘶——嘶—”随着纸张的哀鸣，文件被撕开，撕成粉碎。泽村一扬手，白花花的碎片随风飘扬，旋转着吹向天空，也带走了克哉残存的理智。  
“泽村！！——”克哉咆哮着冲向泽村，两人扭打在一起，滚到了露台边缘，过于轻松地就钳制了泽村。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！不管是现在，还是以前，你都不配获得成功！本来想让那个御堂吃点牢饭，让你忏悔，让你在他人尸体之上苟活一辈子。但他居然抓住漏洞，让MGN交点钱就逃过一劫……我也没想到，你会主动承认一切。如今，仅存的证据也被销毁，你要怎么办呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈……现在，就是你对我报复的最好时机哦——”泽村压低了声音，“只要，你轻轻地把我推下去，就可以得到赎罪，向那个御堂交代……他会原谅你的。”  
泽村的魔音混着高楼呼呼的风声撞击着耳膜，克哉理智在渐渐飘远，眼前一切似乎都泛上了白光，渐渐消失颜色。  
对啊，现在只需要轻轻一推，泽村就会失去生命，落入地狱……反正一切都已经无法挽回。  
“佐伯克哉！住手！”看见事态失去控制，御堂只能现身。  
泽村不可以也不可能被推下。  
御堂看见泽村手中捏着一个小巧的传音器，闪动的红点表示正在工作，估计是已经联络了保安人员，在克哉将他推下去前，就会被阻止——克哉本应该注意到这一点。御堂判断，此时的克哉已经没有半点理智可言，若是将泽村推下，正好落入他的圈套。  
泽村看见御堂，神色一变，深深皱眉。在克哉愣神这间隙，反转了局势，一扭身，将克哉撞去露台边缘，手抓着头发，将头按在墙壁上。克哉半边身体都悬空，只要泽村放手，便会从高楼坠下。  
“嘁，没想到这么巧啊。”泽村将手中的传音器抛出踩碎。  
克哉见状，懊悔刚才的行动。泽村是故意激怒他，让他起杀心，然后再联络保安过来，逮住蓄意杀人的现行。  
“这就是传说中的鸳鸯情深？誓死追随到天涯和海角？”泽村玩味地看着御堂。  
“我来不是找你废话的。”御堂不动声色地慢慢接近泽村。“水晶信托逃避税费9748万元。还有你收委托费全是抬高价格，再转入水晶信托的账户。这些事，我都有证据。”  
“你！——”泽村神色一变。  
“你选，到底是给我们文件，还是，你在水晶信托永无翻身之日？若是发现自己仓库有只肥肥的小老鼠，水晶信托的老板会怎样做呢？”  
泽村没有接话，而是看向了克哉。见他一副将生死置之度外，无所谓的模样，突然暴怒，“你有资格谈条件吗？再说一次，佐伯克哉的生命，在我手中。”  
“他死不足惜，你随意处置，我只要文件。”  
“你爱的人，不爱你…可真是凄惨。无论以前还是现在，你身边的人都会离去呢。”泽村扯开嘴角，露出狰狞的笑容。  
“我应得的。御堂先生叫我下地狱，我也会去。”克哉闭眼，苦笑。  
“哼…”泽村咬牙，微微仰头，看向御堂，“文件已经销毁，我这里没有你要的东西。”  
“你不可能撕文件，这是你能掌控Uping的王牌。”御堂冷冷说道。  
像是被戳中的痛处，一瞬间泽村冷静的面具崩塌，变得狂暴可怖，“为什么！佐伯克哉！明明这次是你的失败，为什么还有人出面帮你！凭什么！”说着泽村脸朝向御堂，“那个录音还在我手中，你真的可以做到——”  
“是你没有资格谈条件！”御堂打断泽村，“交出文件！”  
在御堂压迫性的气场下，两人僵持，泽村捏着克哉的手颤抖着。  
突然安静的空气让人感到紧张，只留下泽村粗重的呼吸声回旋。  
过了一会，泽村见御堂依然维持着刚才的姿态，没有一丝变化，只能不甘地放开克哉。克哉失去平衡，身子一斜，倒在地上。  
“我要验视你说的是不是真的，这样我们才好合作。”泽村拍拍手，恢复了令人作呕的浅浅微笑，从容地走向御堂。  
“不，御堂！——别靠近他！”克哉匆忙爬起来，想向御堂跑去，却没站稳，摔了一跤。  
御堂不为所动，直直看着泽村，也向前走去，“在这里谈话，有失体面，不如去办公室详谈？”御堂向泽村伸出手。  
“.…..”泽村一言不发，绕开御堂，走向电梯。此间，御堂视线没有一刻停在克哉身上，跟在泽村身后，一同进了电梯。  
克哉看着两人的背影，心里升腾起深深地无力感。  
泽村已经没有可以回旋的余地，也没有理由加害御堂……刚才慌张的模样被御堂看见…只会让他印象更差。  
“可恶！——”克哉的拳头狠狠砸在地上，掀起一小片尘埃。  
只会意气用事，不懂得顾及结果的自己，最终只会失败得彻底，被整个世界抛弃……错误的方案，错误的思路，错误的做法，他失信，失业，最想得到的爱人也离他更加遥远。  
御堂从来是万事俱备，才会出击，并且一击必中，游刃有余，于克哉而言，御堂的存在就如沙漠中迷途之人在干燥、极寒冷的深夜中，漆黑夜空尽头的北极星，周遭的小行星在它闪耀的光芒下都黯然失色。希望是领航的方向，绝望是永远无法抵达的远方。  
今日又差点再次被泽村利用，若没有御堂出现…若是他再次靠蛮力行事……  
克哉沉重地站起身，整理衣装。


	17. Chapter 17

走出大楼，突然的冷风让克哉微颤。  
已经快入冬，光秃的树丫上还有寥寥几片黄色叶子不肯离去。天空被灰色的云铺满，没有暖色的阳光，世界的色调蒙上一层和克哉的心一般的灰暗。  
御堂出来是30分钟以后，克哉也在楼下等了御堂30分钟。看见电梯里出现御堂挺拔的身影后，才微微松了口气，紧紧领带，转身离去。  
“佐伯克哉，你去哪？”御堂的声音从背后响起。  
没有回应，克哉自顾自地继续向前。  
“站住。”清冷的命令般的语气，克哉身形一停。  
“转过来，面对我。”  
克哉脚尖一动，没有转身，继续向前走。  
“.…..”御堂没有再说话，上前抓住克哉的肩膀，强迫他转过来，似乎觉得这个场景似曾相识。  
“请问有什么事吗？”克哉没有挣扎，推推眼镜，镜片反射的光将眼睛遮住。  
御堂眯着眼睛，沉默着看着克哉，似乎在思考着什么。  
“没有事的话，失礼了，我先走了。”克哉拂开御堂的手。  
“等等……你没有什么要给我说的吗？”  
“我已经道过歉了，责任也全由我承担。您现在也回到工作岗位了，还有什么不满吗？”  
“你说话还是这么欠揍啊！”御堂微微皱眉。  
“没错。”克哉耸耸肩。  
“那么…如果这样，你能明白吗？”  
“什么？”还未反应过来，克哉就被御堂拉着向前走，到了一个小巷便被猛力推进去，两人隐藏在了黑暗中。  
“唔嗯——”还未站稳，克哉就被御堂抵上墙面，剥夺了双唇。御堂温热的舌尖舔舐着克哉的唇瓣，试探性地慢慢深入克哉口中，逗弄着克哉的舌。  
没有激烈的吮吸，是缓慢却色情的舌吻。  
克哉愣住，僵硬在原地，一动也不敢动。  
“怎么？”没有克哉的回应，御堂不悦地停下。  
“您……”克哉张口，却不知道该说什么。现在的形式过于混乱，大脑完全反应不过来。御堂不应该是讨厌我吗？害他丢了工作，丢了声誉…为什么现在反而……刚才明明也是对自己漠不关心…  
想着想着，克哉烦躁地推开御堂，“我没有义务，也不想继续做你所谓的Sex的对象。就算是以前，也没有这个所谓的关系在里面。”  
“什么？”御堂被大力推开，揉了揉酸软的肩膀。  
“也许以前我还有些兴趣，但恕我直言，什么Sex的对象太逊了。御堂先生另找其人吧。”  
“如果我说我就选你呢？”御堂也带上了一丝不耐，走过去面对克哉，“况且我也不是想要你和我就只是……”  
“就只是什么？你就这么想和我做爱吗？”克哉钳住御堂的手腕，把他推到墙边，不听御堂继续说下去。  
“某种意义上，是的。”御堂没有退缩，眼睛里闪动着浅光，仰头再次含住了克哉的唇。  
克哉不再推拒，激烈地回吻御堂，却更像是在啃噬。重重地咬上御堂的下唇，吮吸着渗出的鲜血，又进攻舌头，咬着舌尖不准御堂逃走。双手捏住御堂的脸颊，因为御堂的挣扎，在白皙脆弱的脸上留下一团红色的指印和指甲的划痕。左手从脸上滑到颈部，指节掐住御堂下颌，稍稍一扭，手下那人或许就会如断线木偶一般，抽离生命。  
克哉如一只饥肠辘辘的野狼，残暴疯狂。  
“嗯唔…嗯……”御堂一手抵着克哉肩膀，一手抓住克哉的手腕。想要后退，但此时克哉的钳制如同桎梏，紧紧锁住御堂。  
“满意了？”克哉放手前，故意再次重咬了一下御堂下唇的伤口，微微咧嘴，舌尖舔净牙龈上残存的鲜血。  
“哈呼…呼…”御堂喘着气，手背抹去混杂着鲜血的唾液，眼里掺杂着水光瞪着克哉。  
克哉没有再表示，转身离去。  
“你——！”御堂上前，抓住克哉的手，“你就不能好好听我说话吗？”  
“你想说什么？这么执着吗？”克哉仅存的耐心已经消失殆尽，“既然你这么想和我做，那走吧！”边说着便拉着御堂快步走出了黑暗的小巷，在路口拐角处随意找了家旅店。  
一进门，克哉便把御堂推到床上，随即俯身压制。  
“等等……你——”  
不给御堂说话的时间，克哉撕开了御堂的衬衫，纽扣跳跃着在地上飞舞。  
领带也被扯下，御堂的双手被死死缠住，绑在了带有锈迹的床头栏杆上。克哉低头，捏住御堂的下巴，啃咬着御堂红肿的双唇。  
御堂剧烈地呼吸，不知是慌乱、还是愤怒，亦或是对接下来性事的期待。从鼻腔里出入的空气混杂克哉浓烈的气息和廉价旅馆的燃香味，让他神志不清，无法明晰现在的状况。  
克哉终于不再蹂躏可怜的嘴唇，舌尖顺着御堂的下巴、喉结，濡湿一条纹路，在胸前一点啃咬，同时抬起御堂的一只腿，抚上了半硬的阴茎。  
“嗯嗯……”御堂没有挣扎，享受着克哉给予的快感之中。  
“这里，变得又红又肿……”克哉向御堂挺翘发涨的乳头吹气，引得御堂一阵颤栗。  
“你快点……”御堂难耐地向前挺身，发硬的阴茎渴望着更多爱抚。  
“那我怎么办？”克哉松开手，拉开裤链。  
御堂闻声，才看清自己已经一丝不挂，克哉却仍然衣冠楚楚——除去拉开的裆部不算。“你把我绑着…我怎么帮你？我还以为你是准备要自己坐上来。”  
“你不会逃走？”克哉带着危险地目光俯下身，凑近御堂狭长的眼睛。  
“为什么要逃？”御堂也看着克哉，想探清那蓝色眼眸里的迷雾。  
似乎想确认御堂说的话是否是真的，克哉停下来，双手撑在御堂两侧，仔细观察着御堂的脸，不只是看清一根根睫毛和细致的毛孔，更是想冲开御堂皮下包绕着心脏的浓雾。  
御堂轻笑，舔了舔下唇的伤口，头微微一侧，柔软的紫发轻轻蹭上克哉的手腕，猫科般撒娇的动作似乎是想传递着什么。  
克哉将信将疑地抬手，缓缓解开领带，手指扣上御堂因血液不通而苍白的手掌，带着他的手腕到唇边，轻吻着留下的红色浅痕。御堂慢慢撑着自己坐直，另外一只手环抱住克哉的肩膀，侧头舔吻着耳廓，不经意地舔上镜架。  
“这下你明白了吧……我不会走的。”御堂靠在克哉肩上。  
“御堂…”克哉回抱住御堂，低头吻住柔软的双唇，舔掉伤口的血痂。  
两人呼吸渐渐炽烈，蜻蜓点水的吻不知被谁加深，滚倒在床单上。御堂扯开克哉暗红色的领带，撩开扎在裤子里的衬衫，也想让他在自己面前裸露身躯。  
克哉的手一直在御堂身上游走，孰轻孰重地揉捏。在两人的热情中，克哉手摸向床头柜，拿出了润滑剂，忙碌中不小心打翻，那一片床单变得粘稠。“哼……”克哉见状，带着御堂向那片粘液移动。  
直到御堂觉得臀下有湿滑的黏腻感，不悦地低头，看见那一片狼藉，瞪大双眼。  
“你干什么！好脏！”御堂扭动着臀部，想逃开那片湿润。  
“润滑剂被我打翻了，只能这样了。”克哉无所谓地侧头，按住御堂的腰。  
“你是不是搞错了？”黏腻的不适让御堂起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，想移开，却因为挣扎，整个臀部都沾上了润滑液。  
“你不是自己抹的挺多吗？”克哉压倒御堂，抬起御堂修长的腿。手指在御堂臀部上滑动，勾起一丝液体，抹在了御堂的菊穴上。  
“唔嗯！”隐秘部位突然被触碰，御堂惊叫出声。“佐伯！你干什么——”  
克哉没有停止，食指稍稍一挤，便钻进了浅嫩的花蕊内部。  
“佐伯！停下！”御堂挣扎着想起身，但内壁侵入异物，难以坐起。另一只脚想将克哉踢开，却被抓住空隙，克哉钻进双腿间，无法合拢双腿。  
“什么嘛…这里明明挺开心……”克哉的食指被御堂紧紧吸附，有些难以抽插，大拇指按压着褶皱，“放松一些，待会要轻松点。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……”御堂一只手手紧紧攥着床单，另一只手捂住自己的嘴，不让呻吟泄露。可恶…居然主导权在那个佐伯克哉手里……  
“对…御堂先生做得很棒哦。”克哉的按摩似乎起了作用，御堂的菊穴在渐渐放松，食指在润滑剂的作用下，已经可以轻松进出了。  
被这样别扭的夸赞，御堂脸变得通红，眼神看向别处，泪光在眼里闪动。  
克哉看着御堂这般羞怯，心中施虐欲升起，直接再次增加了两根手指，闯入御堂紧致的甬道。  
“啊啊！——”御堂吃痛惊叫出声，“你干嘛！”  
“干你。”克哉轻笑，开始寻找御堂的敏感带。  
“你难道不知道要先——嗯啊……”御堂的呻吟突然变调，便捂住嘴，不再出声。  
“前列腺在这呢…..”克哉对准那一点，继续按压。  
“嗯…嗯……”御堂全身透着淡淡的粉色，大腿颤栗着，阴茎前端汩汩流出透明的液体。  
“让我听听您的声音吧……”克哉拂开了御堂的手，低头在御堂额上印下一吻。  
随着克哉的动作，御堂眼里的晶莹的泪珠突破发红的眼尾，“佐伯……”  
“我在……”克哉低头覆上御堂双唇，扶着自己的阴茎，抵在御堂紧致的菊口。  
“再等等…啊——”  
没有告知，克哉直接贯穿到底，整根没入御堂体内。  
“呜呜……痛。”御堂呜咽着发出意义不明的音节，阴茎颤抖着流出精液。  
“御堂…你好紧……”克哉被御堂温暖地包裹着，舒服地眯着眼。  
“……”没有回应，因太过羞耻，御堂紧闭着眼。  
克哉抬起御堂的腰，让他的双腿缠住自己。“御堂，睁开眼看看……”轻声说着，伸出舌尖，舔弄着御堂的睫毛，让他睁眼。  
“嗯…”御堂被撩拨着颤抖着睁开双眼，视线不自觉地看向与克哉结合的部位。  
“御堂先生紧紧地吸着我呢…就算是这样……也不舍得我离开哦…”说着克哉微微后退，粗大的阴茎带出一小截红嫩柔软的内壁，不知羞耻地紧紧贴着克哉的阴茎。  
“哈…嗯……”被眼前的淫糜景象刺激，御堂呼吸粗重，迷离地伸出双手搂住克哉脖子，滑向肩胛骨，轻轻抚摸。  
等御堂适应一会后，克哉再次深入，引得御堂一阵娇喘。浅入浅出地几次后，克哉不再有耐心，便加大力度，开始狠狠操弄御堂未经世事的菊穴。  
“啊…哈……哈…慢…一点……”御堂随着克哉的节奏摇晃。每一次撞击都精准地在自己的敏感带，身体带起浪潮般汹涌的快感，逐渐带走脆弱的理智。  
“御堂……”克哉俯身在每一片肌肤上留下点点欢爱的痕迹，宣告着御堂是属于他的。  
“嗯嗯嗯…哼啊——”御堂一阵低喘，指甲几乎陷进克哉的肉里，达到了高潮，阴茎大幅弹跳，喷洒出精液。克哉继续狠力抽插，不一会也在御堂体内注入浓厚的精液。  
激情过后的两人抱着对方，没有说话。房间里一片旖旎，留下粗重的喘息。


	18. Chapter 18

“御堂……”克哉趴在御堂身上，头深深埋在颈窝，呼吸着属于御堂的气味。  
“嗯……”御堂微微侧头，轻吻着克哉柔软的发丝，指尖顺着头发一下一下地滑向颈后。  
“……”克哉没有出声，收紧了怀抱。  
“怎么了，不说话…太累了吗？”御堂温柔地说道。  
“不累……”  
“那就好…哼哼……”御堂轻声笑道。  
“你…会逃走吗？”  
“你还在纠结这个问题？”御堂嗤笑。手抚上克哉的脸，让他抬起头。“我想逃走的话，现在还会在这里吗？”  
“以后也不会逃走？”  
“当然。”  
“你说真的？”克哉撑起身，凑近御堂。  
“真的。”御堂笑着眯眼，在克哉脸上轻啄了一下。  
“永远都不会逃离我身边？”克哉显得很急切，手指用力扣住御堂的腰部。  
“如果我想逃，我会允许你对我做这种事吗？”  
“可是…你不是只想…和我……”  
“你是笨蛋吗。”御堂轻笑，“你去医院，帮你写假条时我就有觉悟了。我再冷漠，也无法对于别人对自己的好视而不见。”  
“那么之前…当时为什么要拒绝我。”  
“很多因素吧……大隈的原因…更多的是我自身。”御堂轻声说道，“你确实是个固执又偏激的人……纵然如此，我还是被你吸引着。外表也好…能力也好……虽然就是性格有些恶劣。”  
“哼……”克哉没有生气，钻回了御堂的颈窝，发丝扰动着御堂有些发痒。  
“你那封信…告诉了我很多。你是在用你的方法…帮助我。虽然最后输的彻底，但你也没有逃避不是吗？你有勇气顶下这个恶名，就算会影响你未来的职涯你也不在乎，仍是在费心弥补你犯下的错误……虽然，过程也有些，不太好。”  
“就算如此，你还是被我迷住了。”克哉闷闷说道，也带着一丝戏弄。  
“你还真是大言不惭呢。”御堂呼出一口气，胸口微微起伏，“我确实被你迷住，在我察觉时，已经深陷其中了。所以…我本可以直接把你盗刻公章之类的事公之于众，自己可以独善其身……我不愿意，我希望你能振作起来。要讨回公道，就彻底一些。为了公司的声誉、我自己的声誉，也为了你……”  
“御堂……”克哉头埋得更深，额头紧紧贴着御堂的肌肤。“你还是没说出那句话……”  
“我觉得我已经说得很清楚了。”御堂微微一怔。  
“你明明知道。”克哉不满地抬头。  
“呃……那么…虽然我们之间有很多误会和曲折，但是我希望，我们之间对对方的感情，可以继续前进。一切都会变好的，我这样相信……”  
“还有还有……”克哉头顶抵着御堂下巴，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“还有…我爱你……克哉…”御堂嘴角微弯，抬起克哉的头，在额上印下浅浅一吻。  
“孝典……我也爱你…”说着克哉手顺着御堂身体的曲线，一路向下滑至仍然含着克哉精液的菊穴。  
“嗯！——佐伯！”御堂抓住克哉的手，想要阻止他进一步动作。  
“我还想要你…还不够……”克哉吻上去，和御堂温热的舌纠缠在一起。  
“哼嗯……等等…我……”才绝顶过的身体仍然很炙热，第一次接受异物入侵的甬道黏膜仍在充血，有些肿胀。  
随着克哉手指的进出，快感侵袭御堂，只能紧紧抓着床单，享受着克哉带来的快乐。  
“好厉害啊…御堂先生……又要射了呢”克哉抽出手指，将从御堂体内带出的粘液抹在自己硬挺的阴茎前端。  
突然的空虚感让御堂无所适从，难耐地扭腰，“快点…我……等不及了…”  
“如您所愿。”克哉轻松地挤进刚刚开发过的穴口。御堂身体内部贪婪地收缩，吮吸着克哉，内壁紧紧缠绕那根在体内冲撞的巨物，凸出的血管纹路不断摩擦着脆弱的甬道。克哉的形状，被御堂清楚地感受着。  
“啊啊……哼…嗯……”御堂难以抑制地流出生理性的泪水，无法抵挡这汹涌的快感，只能在克哉给予的浪潮间漂浮。  
“真淫荡呐…御堂先生……”克哉低喘着，额头的汗水汇聚，顺着发丝滴落在御堂同样滚烫的肌肤上。  
“还不是…嗯嗯……因为…你……”  
“因为我什么呢？”克哉俯身，亲吻御堂的鬓角，伸出舌尖刺入耳朵的小洞。  
“因为…你……在我的体内……啊啊……再用力一些…”御堂被克哉操弄得失去理智，眼神涣散，水雾遮住眼里浓厚的色欲。  
“嗯…嗯……御堂”克哉也同样喘息着，炙热的呼吸喷在御堂颈肩，让御堂沉沦在肉体的快感中。  
“克哉…克哉……嗯啊啊——！”御堂不断呼唤着克哉的名字，肩膀颤抖着，阴茎吐出精液，洒在自己小腹上。  
“好紧……”因为高潮而收紧的内壁紧紧绞着克哉，自阴茎而来的快感蹿过克哉全身，猛力地冲刺几下后，再次在御堂体内释放。感受到体内充盈的热液，御堂再次释放，半软的阴茎颤颤巍巍地流出一些白浊。  
“嗯……”克哉满足地倒在御堂身上，头枕着御堂的胸膛。  
“.…..”三次绝顶后的御堂已经脱力，手顺着床单，牵住克哉的手，眼皮沉重地合上。  
“御堂，话说你给泽村说了什么？”克哉突然想到什么，抬起头看着御堂，见他闭上眼睛，伸手拍拍他的脸。  
“……怎么了”御堂闷闷说道。  
“你给泽村怎么说的？”  
“……”又是一片沉默。  
“御堂，醒醒……”克哉向上挪动，舔吻着御堂的下巴。  
“我明天还要上班呢…”御堂推开克哉的头，翻了个身。  
“...你快说……”克哉撩开御堂额前的发丝，摇晃着他的肩膀。  
“啊啊……”御堂不悦地睁眼，“就是找他要了UPing的仓库文件和大隈那些照片，还有那个录音原件。”  
“他…这么轻易地得到了？没有什么其他的条件吗？”  
“当然不会，我伪造了文件给他。”御堂说起工作，稍稍提起精神。  
“你也会做出这样的事吗？”克哉瞪大眼睛。  
“什么叫‘这样的事’？要看对象的好吗…泽村是我们的敌人。那份文件应该不会被立即发现是假的，至少在得到大隈那边的真文件之前。”  
“抱歉…本来应该由我给你的。”  
“没有关系…你已经很努力了。”御堂伸手揉了揉克哉的头，“也是你那封信给了我线索，不然，我都不知道该如何下手呢。”  
这种时候御堂还在安慰自己……克哉心里盈起一片感动，“那么你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“按程序走吧。给Crystal Trust讲泽村的事，再去税务局举报他们。然后由山本起诉Uping，夺回著作权。”  
“我也是这么想的！”克哉听完御堂的打算，立马说道，“我就是想先——”  
“先把大隈注意力只转到自己如何自保上，让他疏忽Uping仓库文件才是最重要的东西，——这样吧。”御堂接话。  
“对…”克哉胸中盈满了温暖的热流，一时不知道再如何开口。  
“你很有能力，我非常认同。记住PCY的教训，以后不可以再这样急躁了。”御堂温柔的鼓励回响在克哉耳边。  
克哉鼻子一酸，重重点了点头后赶紧埋回御堂颈窝，遮住自己的脸，不想让御堂发现自己此刻脆弱的模样。  
不过这种掩饰在御堂细腻的心思间也是徒劳。手轻轻放在克哉背上，安抚似的拍了拍，就这样搂着克哉陷入沉睡

 

大隈见敲响自己办公室大门的人不是克哉而是御堂，一瞬间换上了一副明了的表情。  
“哈哈哈，原来如此……我说那个小子，怎么这么有底气…”  
“既然您知道我此行的目的”御堂拿出一个文件袋，“里面有你想要的东西。”  
大隈也从抽屉里拿出一个文件袋放到桌面上，“互相交换，皆大欢喜。”  
御堂走上前，想拿起文件，领带却猛地被大隈扯过，“我不知道你和佐伯克哉怎么回事，但是我劝你，别耍花招。”  
“花招？”御堂冷笑，修长的手指绕上大隈的手腕，猛地收紧，“人不犯我，我不犯人。所谓花招，怎么定义呢？本就是一场交易，你不会落水，我也乐得帮助公司削掉一个该死的阻碍。反而是你……”御堂眼神锋利，也扯过大隈的领带，“不为公司着想……你对得起社长吗…”  
大隈瞳孔收缩，推开御堂，低头整了整衣装，再次抬头时，恢复了以往“长者般温暖的笑容”：“御堂君，合作愉快。”  
御堂未发一言，这熟悉的笑容此刻变得多么陌生。在自己还是一名小小的职员时，便被这份“温暖”激励，在大隈的指导下做了许多优秀的工作，甚至不惜……  
现在看来，自己也不过是他一个卒子，什么提携之恩，不过是寻找可以操控的对象的幌子罢了。  
今日大隈的表现，他一定有所察觉自己是也会告Uping一状吧，也没有指望大隈会天真地忽略掉Uping仓库的出入文件一事。御堂早有准备，每一场战争总是有死有伤有幸存，没有人能全身而退。胜利，是由尸骨堆积出来的。  
御堂回到办公室，便向Crystal Trust提交泽村的行迹，同时也驱车去法院，提交了Crystal Trust逃税一事，没有任何拖沓。等泽村反应过来，为时已晚。  
三日，御堂没有收到任何关于泽村的消息。  
这种沉默正是御堂所期待的结果，估计泽村被Crystal Trust打压得很惨吧……Crystal Trust也一定没有想到，自己也会在逃税上狠狠摔倒吧。御堂脑内想出泽村那副丧家之犬的模样，脸上带着嗜血残酷的笑容。  
七日，政府已经对Crystal Trust做出相应处置。  
以御堂的举报为导火索，Crystal Trust公司下埋藏的黑水全都被连带挖出来，光是上缴罚金就够Crystal Trust再奋斗十年。那些因为Crystal Trust而关闭的企业也说出了很多关于它的劣迹，一时间外界舆论掀起大波，热烈讨论着这个公司是如何游走在法律边缘而屹立不倒的真相之类的话题。Crystal Trust臭名昭著，舆论矛头一致对向。  
“接下来就是Uping了……”看着对手被自己击溃的成果，御堂骄傲地站在落地窗前俯瞰东京街景。窗外霓虹灯闪烁，大量的车辆在街道上连接成一道道流动的橙色星河。隐藏在漆黑的夜晚也好，被闪耀的街灯照耀也好，都不过是整个世界中，亿万会行动的一小颗罢了…  
御堂极为享受这居高临下，胜券在握的滋味。但如今却想将这一份骄傲分给某人，纵使那人还差一些资格，不过御堂已经开始期待他未来的成长，将是怎样一副美妙的光景。


	19. Chapter 19

“所以，仅凭这些，根本就无法说明这些设计出自山本崇的亲笔。”Uping的社长双手交叉在桌上，冷笑道，“为什么还要浪费时间再次做一个无谓的审判。”  
没过多久，山本崇便起诉Uping侵犯权益，在法庭上再次展开版权的争夺战。  
“并不是无谓的‘审判’。”山本崇的辩护律师说道，“我们找来了一位关键证人。”  
“咔——”法庭的大门打开，佐藤带着口罩、墨镜和帽子走了进来。  
“掩饰自己花了点时间，我无颜再面对各位，抱歉。是我将设计图拿给Uping的设计师的。”  
面对这意外的变故，Uping的社长不为所动，没有一丝意外。  
御堂见状，心里也冷笑一声，如他所料，并没有想象中那么顺利。凡事皆有侧重，只要能保全他想要的，其他代价和后果都可以被忽略。  
“这是我交给Uping设计师的U盘——”  
“请您如实回答。”山本崇的律师打断佐藤说话，“请清楚说出，您交给了谁。”  
“我将有山本崇设计图的U盘，交给了Uping的负责设计师小野次郎。”  
律师愣了一会，带着询问，转头朝向在陪审团的御堂。  
御堂微微颔首，食指贴在唇上按了一下。  
“我司设计师有签署协议，保证不侵犯他人著作权。我也没有想到，那个小野会是这样的人——山本君，你是找错人了。”Uping的社长微笑着转向山本崇。  
原来如此…找了个背锅的人来，分担掉一些责任，确实是一个卑鄙又高明的抉择。果然大隈没有自己想的这么天真，他还是去提醒了Uping。御堂揉揉眉角，继续旁听。  
“我来是为了证明，Pro-Crossing Years的设计确实是出自山本崇之笔，什么盗用Uping的设计是子无须有。我觉得不能让别人白白蒙冤，所以选择站出来，还他清白。”  
哼…装什么正人君子……御堂冷笑。  
……

审判结果便是可怜的小野次郎承担大半关于侵犯著作权的后果，Uping是他隶属的公司，也有一部分责任，从轻处理。  
审判结束后，大量的媒体等在门外，试图第一个挖掘这个案件的最新进度。全由御堂安排的MGN工作人员挡下，代替山本崇讲述了一切，当然更不忘说明MGN没有过错，没有欺骗消费者，是有苦难言的窦娥。  
“我无法接受这个结果……”山本崇一行人和御堂一同走向后门，扯住御堂的衣摆说道。  
“我们也尽力——”  
“我知道！”山本崇提高了声调，“就算Years和MGN洗脱，那么那位设计师呢？他怎么办？”  
“他也确实是盗用了你的作品啊。”御堂放慢步伐，和山本崇同行。  
“可是！——”  
“这世上没有非黑即白的事。我也很同情那位小野先生，但是他明明知道这不是他的作品，却依然纳入了自己的名下，也是他自找的。”御堂无奈说道，“一开始我就没有想到…我们可以‘全胜’。能洗脱我们的冤屈，已是最好，这也是我们的首要目的，难道不是吗？”  
山本崇张了张口，眼神复杂，没有再说话。

回到MGN，御堂很自然地说：佐伯，你今后有什么打算——才惊觉，这人已经被MGN辞退，早就搬离办公室。  
御堂轻笑，从口袋里拿出钱包，翻出一张纸，上面写着克哉的电话和住址。  
自己没有联络过佐伯，佐伯也没有主动联系自己。  
“说起来…已经两周了……”为了处理PCY的事件，御堂也没有闲暇。风波总算是结束，但因为这次事件所有计划都被打乱，后续还有销售方案、货物调配一大堆工作等着自己，不禁感到有些力不从心，却也只能抗下。将纸条放在一边，一转眼便将克哉抛之脑后。

“.…..这样，就行了吧。”重新分配了各个部门工作内容，调整各工厂的要求——只是这样做个PCY的“正式”开幕工作，窗外已经黑透。抬手一看，指针已经越过12点。揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，御堂收拾东西，准备回家。  
“……御堂先生。”  
嗯？似乎有人在叫自己……  
想聚焦看清前方，却伴着一阵一阵的眩晕。不行了…好困……  
“御堂先生？”那个声音又离自己近了一些。  
令人迷恋的烟草味蹿入鼻尖，白茶色在余光一晃而过。  
佐伯？  
脸上带着安心的笑容，力气仿佛被风卷走，双膝毫无顾忌地向前一屈——  
“御堂！”  
果然如自己所料，落入了一个令人感到温暖的怀抱。伸出双手，环住来人的脖子，钻入那人的颈窝。  
“御堂……”佐伯扶着御堂纤细的腰肢，轻柔地说着，“又这么勉强自己……”温柔的嗔怪伴随柔情的吻在御堂耳旁流连，手也顺着身体的曲线下滑到腰上的皮带处抚摸。  
“嗯……”御堂扭腰，蹭了蹭克哉的外套。  
“别动……我找找你车的钥匙，送你回去。”克哉呼吸有些粗重，按住了御堂。  
摸到钥匙，不愿让御堂的气息远离自己，让他维持着靠在克哉怀里的姿势，缓缓艰难地移向停车点，才发现御堂比自己还要高一些。现在他浑身绵软，大半体重都由克哉承受，费了些力气。  
按下车钥匙，拉开车门，克哉小心地将御堂平放在后座上。但腿只能蜷缩着，担心他不舒服，便轻轻扶起御堂，靠在头枕上。想了想，又担心转弯之类会让御堂撞上车里的扶手，喘了口气，将御堂抱起，轻柔地放在副驾驶上，为他腰后垫上靠枕，扣上安全带。  
终于克哉也坐上了车，发动引擎时，御堂呼吸已经平稳，陷入沉睡。  
“如果我还在MGN…你就不会这么累了……”克哉想到此处，心里一阵抽痛。还好一切问题都迎刃而解，还好有御堂在身边…  
不会放开你……永远不会！克哉眼神愈来愈暗，心中窜出的火苗在瞳孔内疯狂摇曳。  
到达御堂公寓，已经几近凌晨一点。从停车场将御堂抱回公寓，消耗了克哉大量体力。把御堂放在床上，克哉也脚下一软，靠在床边喘息休憩。  
休息片刻之后，克哉便去倒来热水，用洗脸巾为御堂轻轻擦拭脸颊。被水润湿的刘海有些散乱，热气熏得御堂的脸有些泛红。  
“就像刚刚出浴一样呢……”克哉手指着迷地流连在御堂俊美的五官间，忍不住俯下身舌尖舔了舔御堂的鼻尖，又啄了下他的唇。  
“嗯？——”御堂颤抖着睫毛，微微张开眼。  
“！”察觉到御堂醒来，克哉一下弹起身，“抱歉，把您弄醒了。”  
“.…..还好…”御堂声音还带着有些慵懒，舔掉克哉残留在唇上的唾液，再次开口道：“我想喝水。”  
“好，我为您倒来，稍等……”克哉正想转身，却被御堂拉住。  
“过来。”  
“嗯？”  
御堂坐直身，手指绕住克哉的领带，将他上身带下来，仰头含住克哉的双唇。  
“...！”克哉被这突如其来的动作轰掉了理智，什么担心御堂的身体的想法都不重要了，推掉眼前诱人的美食才是笨蛋。  
扣住御堂的头，舌迅速侵入御堂的口腔，舔遍每一处温热后，和御堂的舌激烈地搅动在一起。扯下御堂的领带，脱下他的外套，解开衬衣，想把御堂剥光，却又被西装马甲阻碍。  
“该死，穿这么多……”克哉手急促地转移向皮带，打开扣子。  
御堂热烈地回吻克哉，也在一层层剥下克哉的衣服，揉作一团，起了很多褶痕。  
“嗯嗯……”唰一下，御堂的裤子被脱下，下半身一片光裸，只剩袜子挂在脚上。  
急切地抚上御堂的阴茎，粗鲁地按捏，克哉放开御堂被蹂躏得红肿的双唇，移向了御堂的胸锁乳突肌，留下一串爱抚的痕迹。嘴唇贴着肌肤，含住御堂挺翘的乳头，牙齿毫不留情地咬下。  
“嗯啊啊……”御堂惊喘，电流般麻痒的感觉冲击大脑，紧紧抓住克哉的衣服。  
克哉吮吸着御堂羸弱的红晕，一只手用指甲在另一边扯动抠挖，一只手又流连在阴茎上下撸动。  
“佐伯…”御堂难耐地向前挺身，渴望更多爱抚。  
“话说…你家有润滑剂吗？”克哉微微抬眼，嘴里还含着御堂的乳首，闷闷说道。  
“笨…笨蛋！这种东西谁家里会有啊！”御堂带着殷红的嘴角怒瞪克哉。  
“那么…”说着克哉直起身，完全褪下裤子，手握住粗大的阴茎，抬起御堂双腿，抵上紧致的菊穴。  
“你干嘛！你不会要硬来吧！”御堂惊慌地想要把腿合拢。  
“不想让御堂先生太累…所以……”克哉用阴茎顶端戳了戳御堂的菊穴，分泌出的粘液牵起一段银丝，涂在御堂褶皱处，“我来为御堂先生‘润滑’。”  
话音刚落，克哉便挺动阴茎，在御堂股间滑动，一下一下地顶在御堂睾丸上挤压，或者在菊穴打旋擦过，模拟性交的动作让御堂浑身颤抖。虽没有摩擦内壁达到前列腺高潮的快感强烈，却因为得不到满足而更加对一丝一毫的冲击而敏感。  
“佐伯……”间断的刺激让御堂更加不满足，食髓知味的身体已经忍耐到极限，柔媚地催促克哉。  
“…快……了”克哉粗重地喘气，想快点进入御堂心情更加急迫，手指用力捏着御堂的大腿，留下桃色旖旎的指痕。  
克哉摩擦的速度渐渐加快，低吼着在御堂股间喷出浓厚的白浊。迫不及待地将粘液抹在菊穴上，轻轻地按揉每一条褶皱，指尖不时地微微刺入。  
“快点…”御堂努力放松着自己，已经一刻都等不下去了。  
“可是这里还没有准备好。”克哉满头大汗，手上的动作也变得粗糙起来，他也同样渴求着御堂。如果不扩张好，两人做起来都会比较艰难。  
“磨磨叽叽的……”御堂用脚抵上克哉的小腹，与他拉开一段距离。自己坐起来，手搭上克哉的肩膀，双腿夹住克哉精瘦的腰，微微摇晃着臀部，坐上了克哉的阴茎。顶端直接戳在御堂菊穴上，轻轻喘了口气。  
沉下腰，想让克哉进入，入口却阻止那巨物入侵，顺着股沟滑了过去。  
御堂红着眼，有些心急。克哉抬头舔了舔御堂的脖颈，手滑向御堂的菊穴按压。  
“再等一下……”  
“唔嗯……”御堂紧紧攀附着克哉，颤抖着肌肤，啃咬克哉的耳廓。  
“御堂…这么煽动我……我也…”克哉抽出埋在御堂体内的手指，对准御堂的菊口，带着他的腰，猛地下压。  
“嗯啊啊……”被克哉侵入的瞬间，御堂额上布满了薄汗，指甲在克哉背上留下几道划痕。  
“御堂…放松……”克哉的阴茎只被吞入顶端便无法再侵入，抚慰着御堂光滑的脊背。  
“嗯嗯……”御堂喘着气，努力收缩着菊穴。  
“好紧…”御堂内壁挤压着克哉有些胀痛，“是放松……不是夹紧我…这里…如此渴望我吗？”  
“我…你……”御堂狠狠地在克哉肩上留下齿印。  
克哉只得用手按摩着菊口周围，褶皱已经被阴茎撑平，连接处两人的体温叠加，火热无比。有了克哉的协助，御堂稍稍放松了一些。克哉便趁着这间隙，大力上挺，整根没入御堂的体内。  
“啊呃……”御堂被贯穿，一阵阵抽痛从下体传来。  
“放松……”这个体位太难为御堂，克哉扶着御堂的腰将他放平。等待适应一阵后，便小幅度开始抽动。  
御堂随着克哉的节奏发出娇吟，手紧紧抓住床单。  
克哉见御堂被自己挑弄得如水一般的媚态，加快速度。两人的连接处因为快速摩擦带起一片白沫，一室的淫糜在御堂高潮的媚叫和克哉的低吼中，拉下帷幕。  
高潮后的御堂便失去了意识，深深陷入沉睡。克哉打了个呵欠，也有些困。看了看钟，虽然已经两点，但是还是要做好善后工作。只能强打起精神，横抱起御堂去浴室洗澡。清理下身时，差点又抬起欲望，赶紧清洗擦干后，便抱着御堂直接倒在床上，也陷入沉睡。


	20. Chapter 20

“佐伯…”  
好温柔……  
“起床了…佐伯……”  
御堂的手吗…很温暖。  
“哼哼……再不起来，我就要走了。”  
走？  
漆黑一团中，御堂决绝的背影。  
克哉猛地睁眼，倏地坐起用力抱紧御堂。“你说过，你不会离开我的！”  
“…太用力了，衣服会变皱的。”御堂无奈地抓起被子，覆在克哉光裸的背上。  
克哉闷闷地发出一个单音，稍稍放松了力道。  
“还有，这是我家，我为什么要走呢？”御堂低低笑着，推开了克哉，“快去洗漱吧，牙刷是绿色那一把，别拿错了。”  
“好……”克哉赤脚脚踩在地上，直接走去了浴室。  
御堂呆愣着看着克哉光裸精瘦的身躯，视线从宽阔的肩膀扫至没有一丝赘肉的腰部，修长的双腿走动时牵起流畅的肌肉线条。经过浴室门口时，又忍不住多看了几眼。  
“被御堂先生这样视奸，我不能保证自己会不会做出让御堂先生迟到的事哦。”克哉透过镜子，带着勾人欲望直直看向御堂，猩红的舌尖煞有介事地伸出，舔掉了嘴角的白色泡沫。  
“你这个人！”御堂转过脸去，“你不穿衣服着凉了我可不管…早晨给你做了煎鸡蛋，吐司在桌上，自己烤......”  
克哉闻言，眼睛带着浓浓笑意。没想到，与御堂也会有闲话家常，温馨惬意的一天。  
“话说，你今后有什么打算？”御堂也看向镜子，整了整领带。  
“已经找到工作了。”克哉吐掉漱口水后说道。  
“挺快啊，如何？是在哪家公司？”  
“我可是一边处理泽村那边的事，一边做出了一个优秀的企划才——”  
“糟了，时间要到了，我先走了。”御堂突然打断克哉，往门口快步走去。  
“喂喂…”克哉的自我表现时间突然被御堂单方面取消，有些生气，追去了门口。  
“没有送别吻吗？”克哉不爽地环抱手臂。  
“啊啊…”御堂手提着鞋，迅速地啄了一下克哉的脸颊。  
“这就是你的送别吻？”  
“不然呢？”御堂蹲下换鞋。  
克哉也跟着蹲下，抓起御堂的下巴吻了上去。火热的舌带着薄荷的清凉，蹿入御堂口腔，与御堂的舌搅动着。  
“唔唔——”御堂推开克哉，“你随时都能发情吗！？”  
“明明您也有感觉了。”克哉推推眼镜，一副得逞的样子。  
“唉——你……嗯？”御堂眼神对着克哉呼闪。  
“怎么了？”  
“我要开门了。”  
“对啊。”  
“你现在还没有穿衣服！”御堂气的咬牙。  
“诶？”克哉说着迅速往一旁，闪开了门。  
“哈哈哈…”御堂愉悦地笑道，这个男人有时候也会在某些地方迷糊呢。“那我走了，再见。”  
“一路顺风。”克哉摆手，不舍得视线一直看向门外，直到御堂俊美的脸消失在门缝。

“御堂常务，这是关于概念购物中心招募的企业企业计划书。我已经过筛选，剩下的请您定夺。”来者是MGN继任御堂的新任企划开发部部长酒井，由权藤常务推荐上任。按理说，权藤和大隈本属两派。目前为止，在外人看来，御堂仍属于大隈阵营，与酒井应为“敌对”关系，何况他也比御堂年长几岁。但是酒井对于御堂应有的礼节尽数周到，丝毫没有任何不妥之处。有与自信和野心相配的工作能力，御堂对他比较欣赏，与自己“当年”不同的是，酒井人际交往的手段属于圆滑一派，下属更为接受这样的管理方式。  
“这个——”御堂拿过来，第一份企划便眼前一亮，“L&B公司的这一份企划，非常优秀啊。”御堂感叹道。  
企划中对于将要入驻购物中心的预选企业做了分类：文化、娱乐、金融、服务、会展等类的店面点，根据购物中心场地规划，以及引进数量非常具有可施性。可以不用再有什么修改，直接盖章批准也不为过。并且非常自信地，将自己的公司运营的项目毛遂自荐了一番，涉及服装、餐饮、美妆这三大块，连适合自己的位置都找好了。  
虽然有些突兀不合流程，但他们手中的项目，毫不夸张地说，全都引人注意，相当于做了两手准备——不，是抱着这两种提议，都能被通过的绝对自信而诞生的产物。  
这样的做风怎么这么像那个佐伯克哉…也没有署名。随意翻阅了后面的企划，都没有名字，有些奇怪。  
“没错，我也认为他们的提案非常优秀——两个方面都是。”  
“那么你的打算…？”概念购物中心的企划御堂不是主要负责人，在这个环节中，目前只用负责判断签字即可。  
“我的想法是，采用L&B对概念购物中心的企划，后期再考虑是否需要结合其它企业的项目，整合修改他们自己项目的入驻方案。”酒井不着痕迹地拿走后面的企划，收在背后。  
“可以，就采取这个公司的企划吧。”御堂仍在回味着这个企划的风格，锐利又自信，可真像那个男人的做派。想起克哉，御堂心中盈满了甜蜜的滋味，真想快点见到那个男人。  
赶紧完成工作回到家，御堂怔怔看着空荡的房间——哪还有克哉的踪影？  
拖鞋摆好，垃圾袋被处理掉，盘子晾晒在架子上，被子也叠得整齐，完全没有克哉来过这的痕迹。  
御堂不是喜欢被探究隐私的人，克哉自觉地离去自己应是庆幸，但这般生疏，不想发生在自己恋人身上。  
“恋人……吗。”御堂喃喃。既然已经成为恋人，那么……  
御堂拨通了克哉的电话。  
“您好——”  
“佐伯，我是……”  
“——这里是佐伯克哉，现在不方便接电话，有事请留言。”  
什么嘛…御堂挂掉电话，笑了笑。无所事事地在原地站了一会，便从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒和酒杯，放在阳台的小圆桌上，拿出一本书，一页页地翻阅。暖黄色的顶灯冲淡了月色清冷的银光，但半面阴影混着晚风笼罩在身，也不免勾出远市的孤独。

PCY在入冬之时，全系列已经发售完毕，获得了极大的成功。一部分原因是权利纠纷上报，做了更广的宣传和赢得了声誉，有了一丝戏剧性背景，更多的是因为MGN和Years联手，以MGN的名气将山本崇的才华发挥到极致得来的成功。  
“终于告一段落了…”御堂伸展四肢，感叹道。接下来就是解决建设购物中心的资金问题，毫无疑问是需要融资的。  
御堂出神地想着对策，踏进电梯。  
“不用送了，我自己到楼下便可。”  
“那么您一路顺风，我就不跟着上电梯了——”  
电梯门一打开，御堂错愕，见门口站着克哉和酒井，这两人也微微一愣。  
原来佐伯到L&B工作了吗，那么企划一定也是他写的，怪不得感觉这么熟悉。不过既然他都来MGN议会了，为什么不给我打电话？  
一阵烦躁涌上御堂心头，兀自地竟忘记打招呼。  
“御堂先生，真是好巧。容我介绍一下，这位便是L&B的企划经理，佐伯克哉——是他提供的企划书。”酒井见御堂情绪不对，以初次见面的语气介绍二人，先行踏入电梯，“佐伯先生，这位是我司的御堂常务，今后的工作也会有交集。”  
御堂见状，懊恼自己方才的失神，一定是让酒井误会自己对佐伯仍抱有怒气才这样说的吧。  
“您好，御堂先生，以后请多多指教。”  
“嗯，你好。”御堂不咸不淡地答应，便没有再说话。  
克哉见御堂如此冷淡，也没有再说什么，与酒井随意聊起来，缓释这紧张的气氛。以为御堂担心自己是MGN被辞退的员工，再多说什么对御堂或者公司的影响不好——毕竟自己的企划也是要通过他盖章签字才能通过。自己果然还是没有工作重要呢……  
“佐伯先生，那么就再见了，期待与您的合作。”三人一同走出大楼，酒井对克哉摆手，转而又对御堂说：“御堂先生，正好今天刚刚开会，需要一起上去讨论一些细节吗？”  
“明天再说吧，今天我先下班了。”酒井是不想我与佐伯同路而尴尬吧…不过，就这样保持着外人眼中与佐伯僵硬的关系也挺好。  
道别后，御堂扯了扯围巾，追上克哉。寒冷的空气凝结点点雪花，随着御堂的呼吸，与空气结合成一团团连续的白雾。  
“佐伯。”  
克哉沉默着转头。  
本来只想问问他为什么这么长时间不联系自己，看着他这幅无所谓地脸孔，心里更加火大。  
“你都去哪了？”  
“当然是上班。”克哉答道，“难道御堂先生不是一样的吗？心里的要位是工作。”  
“我当然要以工作为主，PCY留了这么一大个烂摊子给我，必须要处理掉。”  
“嗯，那么你继续上班吧，不用管我。”  
“佐伯！你怎么回事？”御堂不由提高了语调。  
“没什么。”  
御堂气结，张嘴却说不出话，缓了缓心情继续说道；“这么久你都不联系我，我很担心你。你去的公司我也是今天才知道，为什么不告诉我？”  
“我是想给你说的，你自己不想听。”  
“哈？”  
“就在那天早晨，你问过我。”  
经克哉这样一说，御堂稍微有了些印象。当时他确实是有什么东西想说，但…好像自己忘了。“抱歉…我当时没有听见。”  
“我根本就来不及说，说多了可是会耽误您的工作。”  
“佐伯，你这个态度是什么意思？”御堂又被勾起怒火——自己明明很想念他，好不容易见到了，无视自己不说，还说我不关心他？  
“就是这个意思。”  
“佐伯，你——”说着御堂扣住克哉的头，带着自己粗重的气息吻了过去。双唇刚好贴上一粒雪花，但随即被火热的唇舌融化。  
纷扬的雪愈下愈大，几乎遮住了视线。克哉的心情也跟着雪的狂乱舞步，越走越远。  
直到两人都快窒息，御堂才放开克哉，结束了这个绵长的吻。  
“你明白了吧…这段时间我很担心你，也很想你……确实没有听见你说自己的近况，我很抱歉。但是能否也告诉我，你不高兴的原因呢？”  
“我…与你无关……”克哉抱住御堂，头埋到御堂的淡紫色围巾里，冰冷的脸颊汲取来自御堂的温暖。要是说出此刻的真实的想法，肯定会被那人嘲笑幼稚。  
“你…唉……”御堂对着克哉宠溺地笑了笑，“我们真是两个笨蛋…那么你工作是怎么回事？”  
“……L&B在招募员工，我听闻他们想要接下MGN的购物中心的企划，便做出来交给他们，谋得了这个职位…似乎还因为我以前在你手下做过事，得到了特别的关照。”  
面对克哉探究性的语气，御堂微笑着回拥住克哉，“L&B的董事长曾经多次找上我，想要我进入他们公司工作。他们规模虽不及MGN，却是充满了极大的上升空间，是个值得托付的公司。”  
“御堂…这段时间忙着企划……我好想你。”  
“我也想你，克哉。”说着御堂稍稍与克哉拉开一段距离，轻柔地覆上克哉的唇。  
两人拥吻的身影，似乎上帝也不忍让旁人破坏，下令让纷飞的白雪遮住两人的影子，路边的灯光忽忽闪闪，不知是在窃笑着两人笨拙的心，还是羡慕互相慢慢依靠的彼此。


	21. Chapter 21

MGN购物中心的主打理念是“热情”，预命名为FlaMe-all。试图从当代人日渐对食物漠不关心的态度中，唤醒对服装的热情、对食物的热情、对书籍的热情——对万物的热情。也就是说，整体各类门店主要定位在于年轻的消费群体，同时在洋溢着青春气息之上，以“回溯时光”的次要理念吸引中年消费群体。  
尽管购物中心的企划本身已经足够优秀，但是也需要与之相配的选址、建筑、装修等，初期预算已经超出MGN东京公司的可用资金。财务部将情况上报给MGN的竹中社长时，这位风险承担者完全没有多虑，直接说一定要完成这个企划——不留余地、大盈少亏是竹中的作风。御堂也配合着这一大胆的做派，提出融资建议，这个任务便自然而然地落在他的头上。  
“御堂君，没想到，我们又见面了”山本植村笑着迎接御堂，给他一个热情的拥抱。  
带着与其他人身体接触的抵触，御堂僵硬地拍了拍山本植村的手臂。  
“关于我此行的…”  
“哎！我们已经是朋友了，先不谈工作，一起去吃饭如何？”山本打断御堂说话，轻柔却强势地扶着御堂的小臂，带出了办公室。  
“那是自然…”御堂有些不悦，没再多言，顺从地坐上车，直达一家米其林三星餐厅。  
本来应该是由御堂想方设法说服他们融资，请客吃饭按理来说也该由御堂安排…现在却是颠倒过来了？   
“久等了。”山本植村笑着推开门。  
原来早就预定好的吗…御堂眼神暗了暗。  
“您好，山本总裁…还有……御堂先生。”Uping的吉田社长站起身，与山本和御堂握手。  
“您好。”御堂心里一阵厌恶，居然是他？怎么会和山本植村在一块？  
“听闻御堂先生，酷爱红酒…我这里最近刚好有一瓶高价得到，值得收藏的老窖，1979年的Gu.. Barge….wi，正好可以赠给欣赏他的人，代表我自己的诚意。”吉田蹩脚地说出带有生僻词汇的句子。  
“是Cru Bourgeois，这个也不是酒的名字，是酒庄分级中，俗称‘中级庄’的等级，价格也是面向Bourgeois，您高价收入会不会有考虑到有其他方面的原因……？而且酒的好坏，不是以年份是否久远而评定，当年的水分、日照等很多原因，都决定着红酒的品级…”在吉田谄媚地拿出装有红酒的木盒，用一些不用在红酒上的词汇时，御堂便知道，山本植村和吉田一同出现在这里的原因，说话也丝毫不留情面。  
吉田被当面反驳，脸上有些挂不住。  
“御堂君，你作为一个红酒的资深玩家，要对‘新手’宽容点嘛。吉田先生也是才刚刚了解红酒，高价收这款酒就当做学费了，有很多事要向御堂君讨教呢。自然，这酒是送不出手的，那么不如以美食补偿？”山本植村出来打圆场，将话题引开。  
“那快些吧，我有些期待呢。”御堂心里冷笑，却还是顺势接话，一同入座。  
果真，没过多久，话题就被引到了工作上。Uping表明也想入驻FlaMe-all。  
山本就没有想过他儿子的想法吗……当时这个公司可是盗用了他儿子的作品，差点让他名誉扫地的无耻之徒啊。御堂万般不解，直接回绝。  
“Uping不能入驻，那么我这边也很抱歉。”山本植村也直截了当。  
“请容许我多问一句，您有和贵公子沟通过这件事吗？”  
“那是自然。”  
山本植村没有理由说谎，若没有和山本崇沟通好，最大的损失者是投资者他自己。确实Uping是一个不错的化妆品公司，先前的财政亏空也是因为错误的销售方案和逃避追查的侥幸心理而造成的局面，况且他们的产品也符合此次购物中心的理念。不过……  
“原来是这样，那么我就不必再有疑虑了。我同意Uping入驻，不过还有个条件。”  
“请说。”吉田显示出极大的期待。  
“收益，分给MGN七成。”  
“什么？”吉田一瞬间变脸，又冷静下来，“这…太夸张了。”  
御堂见山本植村没有出面帮吉田杀价，心中更是明了，MGN与Uping的分利，不会影响山本财团的利益。  
“确实这个价非常高，但是，您们‘赚’的不仅是收益，更是名誉。想要与MGN合作，那是想要挽回自己的企业形象吧。合作达成，便是MGN不计前嫌，你们诚意到位——但如果是这个分利要求是你们‘主动’提出，会显得更有‘诚意’，说不定……会有更多的效益在其中。”  
御堂一席话，让吉田陷入沉思，一时间空气沉默下来，山本植村则在一旁事不关己地夹起一块鱼肉放入口中品尝。  
“好……我同意。”吉田像是下了很大决心似的，憋着一口气说道。  
“合作愉快。”御堂举杯示意，“还有，那瓶…Gu Bargewi，我会收下，毕竟是Uping公司的好意。”  
“哈哈哈哈，御堂君你很讨厌耶。”山本植村突然在一旁调笑道。  
御堂一愣，“彼此彼此。”

回到MGN，御堂整理了谈下来的条件，不久就做成文件告知竹中社长，请他安排时间与山本交涉，便继续分析购物中心企划的细节可行性。其实做上常务，工作和部长没有什么本质上的区别，反而界限更加不清，需要做很多繁杂的工作。  
“嗡——嗡——”手机突然想起，御堂有些不悦。  
“您好，这里是御堂孝典。”  
“MGN和Uping合作了？”是久违的、佐伯的声音。  
“.…..对”御堂愣愣地说。  
“关于购物商场的企划是您在负责吗？”  
“不是，怎么了吗？”  
“嘁…——嘟…嘟…嘟…”突然的忙音让御堂措手不及，倏地愤怒从心头而起，又转变成深沉的无力感。佐伯…对你而言，我到底是什么？

克哉皱眉看着报纸，Uping的吉田想要和Years联名，专门召开了记者会，给山本崇一张支票让他随意填写金额以示诚意，宣扬自己对Year有愧，希望以此获得原谅。更令人惊讶的是，山本崇竟然答应联名，当场就签下合同，支票上写下“情义”二字——便又添了舆论热度。  
最近又接到消息，MGN让Uping入驻，有意向让Uping和Years的联名产品在FlaMe-all专售，并且在FlaMe-all开设第一个家Years的实体店。这两项举动直接让L&B的利益受到影响，交上去的企划只涵盖餐饮、美妆、服装，而美妆和服装的风格恰好和Years和Uping重合，这一下就减损了两项，那么就要提出顶优秀的企划，才能达到预期收益。  
“佐伯君…”L&B的社长走到克哉桌前，“抱歉打扰你工作。”  
“哪里的话。”克哉立马起身，“请问您有何吩咐？”  
“目前FlaMe-all的情况的你也了解了…我决定也要加入合作。”  
“怎么加呢？”如果能获得MGN的合作，店铺位置相对会较好，宣传力度也会加大，是个不错的选择。  
“你跟我来。”L&B社长招招手，克哉跟随他进入会议室。  
“好久不见，佐伯君。”大隈坐在会议室，和佐伯打招呼。  
克哉微微一愣，随即迅速恢复了原样：“好久不见，大隈专务。”  
“情况就是这样。”L&B社长看向克哉后便转头：“大隈专务，请给佐伯说一下您的意思吧。”  
“我即将外派至MGN土耳其分公司，主要带领团队去研发新型原料，准备是FlaMe-all专售，很可能会成为MGN下一个明星产品。你们所需要做的就是，根据实际生产出的产品，短时间提出一个与你们餐饮项目可结合的方案出来，以你的能力，是可以做到的吧。”  
“当然没问题。”克哉迎上大隈略带挑衅的目光。  
“如果逾期，L&B将要支付违约金，请你重视哦，不要像以前那样…呵呵，小孩子气。”  
“大隈专务您放心，我一定会奉上一份完美的企划。”克哉笑眯眯地说道，嘴角勾起一丝阴狠。正巧找不到什么理由拉你下水…正巧，自己送上门了。  
因大隈捣乱，御堂落魄狼狈的模样还刻在心底，更多的是被大隈利用的屈辱还在心间存留，那种蔓延四肢的恶心滋味，一定要加倍奉还。  
睚眦不报，不是佐伯克哉。  
“加油呀佐伯君，这个重任就交给你了，不然我们这个小公司…可没有这么多金额偿还呀，哈哈哈哈。” L&B社长看出了克哉与大隈之间的电光火石，送走大隈后，明里暗里也在给克哉施压。  
这点事克哉根本不会放在心上，有了PCY的教训，他也学到了不贸然行事，之前的自己，行事做派确实有许多不足。

御堂回到家，就看见克哉理所当然地坐在家里的沙发上看报纸，脚边还放着行李。  
“欢迎回来，御堂先生。”  
“佐伯，你怎么…”说着御堂看向挂着备用钥匙的地方，果然钥匙不见了。  
“我作为你的恋人，难道不可以和你同居吗？”克哉站起身，走向玄关拥住御堂。  
“可以是可以…但是你也要提前给我说一下吧，我还什么都没有准备，小卧室也没有收拾出来。”本以为佐伯是个注重隐私的人，没想到同居还是他提出来的。  
“小卧室？”克哉抬眼，“我为什么不住在你的卧室里？”  
“你难道不应该住在那吗？”御堂讶然，随即脸微微一红，“我…好吧，你可以和我一起睡。”  
“我现在就要睡。”克哉笑眯眯地扯出御堂扎进裤子里的衬衫，手沿着腰间光滑细腻的肌肤来回抚摸。  
御堂皱了皱眉，想再说什么，却没有抗拒，主动吻上克哉的双唇。很久没有被爱抚过的身体很快火热起来，期待克哉下一步动作。两人互相拥吻，脱下对方衣物的同时移步去卧室。不知道谁被脚下的裤子绊了一下，两人同时失衡倒地，情热的两人也瞬间清醒。  
“咳咳…”御堂慌忙站起，整理衣服，克哉不爽地也扶着墙慢慢站起。  
“话说…你为什么突然要和我住？”御堂往客厅走去，提起克哉的行李。  
“大隈要和L&B合作，我担心你又会出什么乱子，也好交流一下情况，毕竟工作上我们也没有什么交集了。”克哉从御堂手中接过行李，走向卧室。  
“我又不是小孩子了，不需要你操心…而且这个企划又不是我负责。大隈都被贬去土耳其了，还不消停呢。”  
“被贬？”克哉抬眼，“他去那边不相当于是分公司的老板吗？”  
“虽说是这样，但MGN社长多少有知道PCY这件事大隈也有掺和，因为土耳其那个地方太远了，而且是新开设的分公司，需要自己从头开张。支开大隈是想FlaMe-all的企划不能再让他搅黄了，绝对不能让他再参与。”  
“是……吗…”克哉推推眼镜。  
“怎么了吗？”御堂询问道。  
“没怎么…”克哉再度抱住御堂，剥夺他的双唇，“我不再想谈工作的事，想快点和御堂先生开启愉快的同居生活呢。”  
“唔嗯…你……笨蛋。”御堂回吻着克哉，带着宠溺的浅笑。


	22. Chapter 22

第二天克哉醒来，见不是熟悉的天花板，有些错愣，转头看见御堂平和沉静的睡颜才回神。一直习惯独身的自己，没想到也会有与自己所爱相伴而眠的一天。  
似乎感受到了克哉的视线，御堂颤抖着睫毛也微微睁眼。  
“早。”紫色眼眸被薄雾所覆，声线还有些许沙哑，极为慵懒。  
这是御堂的另一面，克哉心为之一颤，“早，御堂先生。”凑近献上一吻印在脸颊上后，便趴在御堂身上不动了。  
御堂微微低头，鼻尖迷恋地蹭蹭克哉柔软的发丝，嘴唇也吻在细密的发间，“不起床吗？”  
“不想…”克哉额角抵在御堂锁骨上，双手紧紧锁住御堂。  
“现在也挺早的…”御堂斜眼看了看床头上放的闹钟，6:12。  
“对啊……挺早的…”克哉的声线变得低沉，淫荡的音质回响在御堂耳膜之间，挑拨御堂脑内名为渴求的神经。微微撑起身子，如蛇一般摩擦着御堂光裸的肌肤向上移动。  
感受到一根硬热的东西在腰间磨蹭，御堂大惊，“虽说时间充裕，可是也没有充裕到可以做这档子事上吧！”  
“我们会速战速决的。”克哉不由分说，握住了御堂半勃的阴茎上下撸动。  
“嗯…佐伯……”被直接触碰敏感部位，御堂有些措手不及，却也配合地抚上克哉的脊背，一只手也在为克哉纾解。  
狂乱的二人似乎真的只是想快些发泄，没有前戏时那样旖旎暧昧，只是攻略着对方的弱点，偶尔的喘息接吻只是冲动的短暂休停，两人暗暗嘶吼着，一同达到云端。  
“呼…哈……”高潮过后的御堂靠在床头，面色潮红，指尖调笑地捻了捻激情喷射的产物，紫色眼眸斜倪克哉，“快去拿纸擦了…还好没有弄到床单上。”  
“……好…”克哉见御堂随性而又柔媚的姿态，欲望差点再次抬头，不过时间已经不允许他再次任性，乖乖地做着清理工作。  
不想离开御堂，克哉刷牙洗脸时都是靠着他，感受到他皮肤真真切切的温度，才觉得安心。两人直到地下车库才分开，因为公司不是一个方向，御堂开车，克哉坐地铁。  
“明天起早一些，我可以送你上班。”  
如果要多走一段路的话，就不会像今天早晨一样“时间充裕”了。  
“不用了。”克哉淡淡道，摆摆手走远了。  
御堂愣了一下，张张口却没有说什么，皱着眉，也驱车离开。

未过多久，FlaMe-all开始建造，MGN也正式向各大公司发出入驻邀请，由克哉负责的L&B的入驻计划也在规划，做出准备。  
为了要赶上Years工作室的热度，购物中心预计在一年内建成，对于MGN本身和其他入驻品牌都是个不小的挑战。  
大隈如期去了土耳其，“带领”团队去开辟一个新天地。克哉也注意着他的动向，确实是如他所说，在开发一种新型的饮料，原材料的产地就在土耳其。可是据御堂这边的说法，MGN没有让大隈参与到购物中心项目中的想法，那么这其中的文章就很值得探索。  
不过也只能先缓缓。  
如克哉所料，提交的三个项目，美妆与服饰都被驳回，只留了一项餐饮。既然要做出足够抢眼的成果，让L&B手中经营的餐饮项目包揽整个购物中心也未必不可。那么相应的就要下更多心思，克哉有足够的自信和能力做到他所设想的一切，一步步下棋，一步步接近自己的目标，掌控全局，乐在其中。  
上交的企划中，从L&B负责营销的餐厅中选出了一家西餐厅，以纯正英格兰风味和高雅沉静的氛围而小有名气。但此种店面过多，就算开张也没有什么亮点出现，于是“西餐x和食”的想法便在会议中提出来。  
“想法确实不错，但是和谁合作？”L&B社长沉思。  
“可以首先从我们手中经营的和食品牌找找。”  
“不行。”克哉强势地否定，让另外一位与会者一愣，“FlaMe-all的定位是中高级购物中心，我们手中的日料餐厅达不到这一要求。”  
“那么你准备怎么做？”那人有些不满，瞪着克哉，咄咄逼人道，“现在离FlaMe-all建成只有8个月，除去店面装修期，只有半年。你怎么能在这段时间，找到一家完全不了解，而且和我们西餐厅契合度好的‘高级’日式餐厅？”  
“没有必要。”克哉游刃有余地说，微微欠身“抱歉方才有些失礼…我的想法并不是让日式与西式合开一家餐厅，而是以西餐为载体，推出日式‘做法’。”  
“你的意思是……融合菜吗？”克哉得体的礼仪微妙地再次化解了一场战争。  
“包含融合菜。主要推出的是西式主餐配上日式点心的套餐，第二步才是以西餐之上的做法加以创新，我们目前没有这么多时间进行研究。”  
“那么…谁来提供日式甜点呢？”L&B社长发问。  
“月天庵。”  
“——哈”克哉冷静地说出这个名字后，在座的各位不约而同地都倒吸一口冷气。  
“这…佐伯君，你知道月天庵是怎样的甜品吗？这可是全国顶级的传统名店，怎么可能……”  
“我当然知道。”克哉推推眼镜，“其实在这两个月内，我也一直在寻找适合我们西餐厅的品牌，但都没有合适的——直到月天庵自身出了些问题。”  
会议上一片沉默，都在静静等待克哉继续发言。  
“根据我的调查，月天庵岌岌可危。不仅采用了错误的发展模式，传统老式甜点也没有一点进步，没有新意，已经开始走下坡路了。若我们此时能介入到他们之中，得到月天庵的营销权，对我们公司是一个极大的推动，也是为数不多，可以直接接触到上层企业阶层的机会。”  
“想法倒是很好…可是，这都要建立在月天庵同意的基础之上……你能说服他们吗？”  
“当然…他们已经同意为我们提供甜品……这是文件，就只等双方领头的二位正式签署了。”克哉从容地拿出文件袋，放在桌上。  
滴水不漏，面面俱到，自信激进——L&B的社长对这个新加入他们公司的佐伯克哉非常满意，高兴地点头。  
会议继续商量一些细节后，很快结束了。虽然众人都不动声色，但对佐伯克哉这个年轻人或多或少都带上了一些佩服。

“你难道没有想过自己这个企划不会通过吗？”L&B与月天庵合作签署会议之后，L&B社长拍拍克哉的肩膀。  
“您怎么会放弃这个来之不易的机会呢？”克哉反问。  
“其实我也有耳闻，月天庵最近刚换了法人，各个部门都一团糟……家族企业的通病。你能有确切的情报真是帮了大忙了，而且对方也表明有将销售授权给我们的意思，这件事真的非常感谢你呀，佐伯君。”  
“那里，您过誉了……”面对L&B社长的意有所指，克哉随意打了个哈哈蒙混过去。销售权哪有这么容易得到，不过这种私人委托也没有必要向社长说明。  
很难得，克哉和御堂下班的时间同步了，两人一同在小区门口相遇。  
“好久不见啊，御堂先生。”  
“呃.…..是啊…”御堂听见同居者这番说辞，轻笑了一声。  
虽是同居，却因为两人工作都很忙，上下班时间交错，没有怎么交流。常常是一方回家，洗漱完毕准备休息，另外一人才下班回来，可能还会带着一些工作去书房奋战。形成默契，不去打扰另外一人睡觉，自己就在沙发或者书房睡一晚，第二天继续重复这样的生活。两人都不是好说的性格，商场上多么伶牙俐齿，在家里不开口则不会开口。  
“你…最近如何？”御堂略带生疏地开口。除却同居刚开始几天的旖旎，作为社会人士，在工作上的烦恼似乎都习惯于自己承担。与克哉同居，只是做爱更加方便，什么保护不保护的……都是借口吧，御堂握紧了拳头。而当初相信这些话的自己，也是够天真，手握利剑的自己，从来都不需要谁来保护。  
“啊，老样子。”  
“是吗。”轻轻答应，御堂也没有再多言，微妙的沉默蔓延在二人中间。  
“……如果工作上有什么难处，可以找我商量。”御堂微微侧脸，见克哉目光一直在自己身上，又惊慌地移开眼睛。  
御堂的一举一动克哉都尽收眼底，转身轻轻抱住他，低沉道：“你不用管担心我。”  
“我们是恋人吧…”  
“对。”  
“那么工作上到底有什么不顺吗？前一段时间，几乎天天晚归……我也没有办法等你下班，我的工作也很辛苦。偶尔回家早，也是关在书房里一整夜，垃圾桶里烟盒都要堆成山了。我一直都想问问你，但你总会避开……我在想，我就这么不值得依靠吗？”御堂环抱住克哉的背，手渐渐收紧，在衣服上抓出褶皱，想将心里这份不安传达过去。  
“没有什么重要的事……相反，工作很顺利。”  
“叮——”电梯门打开，御堂挣开克哉的怀抱，沉默着率先出去。  
“御堂。”克哉追上去。  
“这句话我已经听过很多遍了，你的事，我不需要操心。”  
“那是因为根本就没有需要担心的事。”  
“你最近主要负责的是购物中心的企划吧。按照你的能力，前一个月日夜加班，差不多也能拿下了吧？最近却还是没消停，你到底接了几个工作？容我多说一句，做好你分内事就行，免得过于贪心，造成什么不必要的后果。”  
讶然于御堂敏锐的洞察能力，克哉沉声道：“我确实…接下了一个私人委托。”  
“是月天庵吧。”  
他果然听说了什么。克哉沉默不言。  
“月天庵确实在寻找新的生存之道，但是凭你自己，真的可以挽救一个大企业吗？外面放着这么多优秀的咨询公司不管，独独找上你？你是不是应该小心一些？”御堂微微平复心情，分析道。  
“你相信我吗？”  
“哈？…当然是相信你。”  
“那就相信我。”  
“可是……”御堂还没说完，就被克哉封住了双唇。轻轻含住御堂的舌尖，细细啃咬。  
“唔嗯……”真拿你没办法…  
御堂闭眼回吻克哉，心中的不安只是被现下的亲昵掩盖而已。短暂的激素分泌过后，便会从云端坠入大地，面对迟早要面对的真实。


	23. Chapter 23

“佐伯……这是怎么回事？”御堂下班回到家，拿出一份文件。  
克哉恰好沐浴出来，拿着毛巾擦拭头发，带出一团白雾。“怎么了？”  
御堂脸上带着浅笑，“真佩服你啊，FlaMe-all里划分出来的美食区，竟然几乎全被L&B一人包揽了？”  
带着热气的指尖接过文件，克哉粗略浏览了一遍，“怎么样，很不错吧。”  
“真是自信过剩的家伙……”  
“谁叫你不在服装和美妆项目上签字？让别的公司没有可乘之机？”说着克哉打开冰箱，拿了一瓶啤酒。  
“我当然是以MGN的合作公司为先。”  
“果真是无情的男人。”克哉低笑，随即又有一丝疑惑。L&B…不也属于和MGN合作的公司吗？   
“话说…酒井告诉我，大隈在和月天庵合作。”御堂突然想起什么，向克哉道。  
“哦？”身旁的沙发下沉，克哉靠了过来。酒井？是负责购物中心企划的那个部长…月天庵和L&B的事和他有什么关系？  
御堂丝毫不在意肩缝处被克哉发丝下滴落的水珠润湿，摸了摸下巴说：“据说你们下一步就是将西餐和日式点心搭配成套餐是吧…月天庵那边似乎也是想和大隈新开发的饮料合并推出产品。”  
“这样…他就能借此机会入驻到FlaMe-all里了……”  
“没错。”克哉反应很快，御堂有些担心地看向他，“相反，我觉得你才应该注意一点。”  
克哉陷入沉思。当初大隈找上L&B是以MGN的名义寻求合作，然而MGN根本没有这层意思。在听闻L&B与月天庵合作后，大隈也加入合作，目的也只有一个——进入FlaMe-all销售产品……也就是说，先前大隈以MGN的名义签订的合同根本就没有法律效应，大隈没有权利代表MGN商谈。若是上交了企划书，相当于是白白地送上自己的心血，自己一分都捞不着。  
又被大隈摆了一道…幸好自己挤破头颅，把L&B负责的餐饮塞了大半去购物中心。大隈这么做的想法只能是，想以此次销售，名利双收，获得在土耳其自立门户的机会……可是为什么那个酒井也会被扯进来？他只用安心搞他的企划就行了啊。  
见克哉的沉默和眼里涌动的复杂，御堂没有打断，只是静静等待他自己理通顺，再分担给自己。客厅柔和的灯洒在克哉侧脸，描绘出俊毅的线条。光裸的身体已没有方才蒸腾的热气，手臂上汗毛竖起，支撑着为数不多的水珠。沉静、美好，似乎御堂就可以这样等一辈子，倾听他的烦恼，相互依靠，无所顾忌。  
可是到最后都没有说出口，克哉沉默着喝完啤酒，打破他的幻想，便又回到书房，继续工作，留御堂一人在偌大的客厅。

克哉接下的私人委托，便是协助完成月天庵提高销量、弥补先前错误的发展方向的企划。与之作为交换的便是L&B得到销售权，克哉也会得到一笔不菲的回报。  
“社长，我有一个新提议。”克哉敲响了L&B社长的办公室。  
“哦？现在可只剩3个月的时间……你先说来听听？”  
“月天庵和大隈有合作，您知道吗？”  
“这个……我确实有所耳闻。”  
“那么……不如三方联合…一并加入到我们的‘西餐x和食’的项目当中。”  
“这……不是一开始就谈好的吗？  
“不对！那批饮料……是有问题的，大隈是想出了差错后，找一只替罪羊。”  
“什么意思？”  
“当初MGN就没有想过将大隈开发的新饮料在FlaMe-all销售，大隈是以分公司的名义，让我们提交企划书，达成合作，这样我们就分担了法律责任，出了差错首当其冲的就是我们。”  
“你怎么知道那饮料有问题？”  
“若是有问题呢……”克哉答不上来，但心中那份不安过于强烈，一定是哪里出了差错。  
“.…..”L&B社长沉默着没有说话。  
“若是选择合作，那么我们三方便会成为一体，站在一条战线…应付的法律责任也是对等的。为了万无一失也好，什么都好……总之，请相信我吧，社长。”克哉自信地说出这番话，却显得苍白生硬，让人难以信服。  
克哉继续道，“若是三方联合，获利虽会减少，但却是我们可以保命的一个举措……若是为了这一点利益，而将整个公司搭进去，将会得不偿失。”  
“佐伯君…你未免，太杞人忧天了？”  
“难道当初大隈欺骗我们以MGN的名义谈合作，居心就纯良吗？”  
L&B社长轻笑，“你这是将私人感情加进去了吧。”  
“请您相信我。”克哉变得有些急切。  
“无论你以前和大隈有什么过节，那都是过去的事了……”L&B社长摆摆手，示意克哉不要再说了。  
克哉语塞，只能退出办公室。  
没有办法阻止吗。  
克哉升腾起无力感，连指尖都在微微颤抖。只是酒井到底是充当了个什么样的角色呢？不想再出现什么错误…不想再连累御堂……

时间终于到了最后两个月，各个入驻商家已经准备好，开始装修自己的店面。酒井的工作到此为止，剩下的便转交给工程部的人做，最后再汇总到御堂那边签字盖章。  
目前为止，一切都是正常地在运作着。  
克哉密切地关注着御堂这边的动向，没有丝毫异常。或许真的是自己多虑了？  
大隈开发的饮料样品先行运送过来，西餐厅的负责人便有效率地开始研究如何让饮料适合的菜品，企划案也如期交上。  
直到FlaMe-all运营了1个月，果然大隈那批饮料出了问题——不过问题没有出在L&B的餐厅，而是月天庵。  
大隈开发的饮料是以土耳其当地红茶叶为原料，经过完整的土耳其式泡茶工艺，加上技术团队以当地香料提取、研发出来的，具有调气安神作用分子，结合成MGN式Clay。  
与甜品相衬，可谓是个成功的合作。但是，月天庵推出的捆绑礼盒中，饮料质量参差不齐，受到大家的质疑，怀疑以次品掺卖。  
出事之时，愤怒的月天庵总裁直接冲进克哉办公室，大掌猛地拍在桌上。  
巨大的声响，引来其他社员的侧目。  
“请问有什么事吗？”克哉推推眼镜，站起身来。  
“你和大隈联手起来玩弄我做什么！”  
“您说什么？”克哉不明所以。  
“还在装傻吗？你——”  
“请息怒…息怒…”L&B社长闻声出面，打断了月天庵总裁的怒吼，“有什么事，给我说，我来给您解决。请——”说着微微弯腰，将月天庵总裁请进了办公室，也示意克哉跟上。  
“好，给你说是吧……”也意识到刚才的失态，月天庵总裁整整衣物，“佐伯克哉和大隈串通起来，把我的货调换了，给我的东西，根本就不是合同上的东西！”  
“这是怎么回事？佐伯？”L&B社长眼神凌厉地扫过来。  
“抱歉让您误会了，这件事完全与我无关。”大隈？串通我？克哉从那次签下合同后，便再也没有和大隈有过交集。  
“还嘴硬！那么你告诉我，你餐厅里供应的也是同一种饮料，为什么你那边就没有事？大隈也没事！”  
“请息怒，对您造成误会实属不好意思。确实从前我是大隈的手下，但我现在是L&B的员工，我为什么要做出有损我们合作方利益的事呢？关于货物的问题，我们都用着相同的渠道，这个问题的责任，恐怕不在我们。”  
月天庵总裁冷哼一声，“我现在要撤回我的销售权。”  
“请您再考虑一下…您的点心与我们餐厅的食材非常搭配，是人气最高的一项。若是您撤回，那么对你我都是很大的损失。”L&B社长连忙说。  
“可是…你们的罪魁祸首佐伯克哉，好像没有要悔改的意思。”  
L&B社长立刻说道：“佐伯克哉，我对你的行为感到非常失望。你被解职了！”原来他那一天给我提合作的事是有这么一出……若是答应了，恐怕出事的便是自己。现在想起来，还心有余悸。  
“解职倒也不必…”月天庵总裁说，“我只想…也罢，佐伯，你没有什么要说的吗？”  
“我问心无愧。这件事我感到非常抱歉，但确实不是因我而起，但如果您需要什么帮助的话，我会尽力而为。”克哉平静地说道。  
“好，那我就等你收拾这破摊子。”故意狠狠放下话后，便扬长而去。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”L&B社长眯着眼睛，打量克哉。  
“很抱歉，我也不知道…但是，我会处理好这件事的。”  
“等你处理完，我这公司也该倒闭了。”  
“您多虑了…目前为止，我们这边还没有出任何差错。况且，现在项目才刚刚开始，后续出现的一系列问题，还有推出融合菜的企划，都是需要我参与的吧。”  
“说得全天下只有你佐伯克哉能做到一样，你太不知天高地厚了！”  
“我是最熟悉这个企划的人——所以，是的。”克哉大言不惭地说出口。  
“你！——…”L&B社长气结，随即又笑道，“哼……你可真是善于抓住别人的弱点啊。”  
“……”克哉没有说话，自己也深知L&B社长不会辞退自己，若是真心想要搞黄企划，L&B不可能安然无恙。方才他佯装的愤怒，无非就是想搞清楚自己到底和月天庵私下做了什么。  
克哉揉揉眉心，叹了口气。真是一事接一事，先赶紧把月天庵的事情解决了，做好“售后”才行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我决定立一个Flag，争取八月前完结，第二部分已经施工完毕，慢慢贴上来，哈哈哈只剩第三部分了！  
> 应该挺快的


	24. Chapter 24

事件随着舆论热度愈发严重，月天庵面临着大量的退货，L&B西餐厅的生意略微受到波及，MGN也出面调查此事。  
克哉坐在电脑前快速地敲打键盘，拟定月天庵下一步的对策。  
“嗡嗡嗡——”  
“您好，这里是佐伯克哉。” 克哉接起电话，眼睛没有移开电脑屏幕。  
“你那边受影响吗？”那头响起御堂颤抖的声线。  
“还行。”  
“.…..需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不需要，我——”  
“行——嘟——”突然的忙音让克哉措手不及。  
“该死……”猛地将手机砸向桌子，烦躁地拿出一根烟点上。现在御堂那边克哉也顾及不到，只能先迅速赶工。  
根据MGN财务部的排查，大隈茶饮那边的财政收支，仓库余量全都正确，没有在任何一个环节出错。那么就只有一个可能——是月天庵自己把货物调换，换成伪造品，与MGN无关。  
结果一出，MGN立马就召开记者会，把这口锅扣在了月天庵头上。面对证据，月天庵有口难辩。  
克哉提议，积极处理退回的残次品，排查工厂内还是否混有残次品的可能，至少先压下外界推卸责任的舆论态势，同时也提出了月天庵其他产品在此情况应有的对策。  
接到企划，月天庵总裁果真没有好脸色给克哉看。不过却也没有办法，现在已经不是一个产品的失败，而是在克哉之前提议的战略下，事业微微有些回升之时，突然当头一棒，又再次打回原形——甚至更糟。就算克哉不说，他们也会这样做，至少也要挽救一下仅存的声誉。  
前不久还认为克哉和大隈串通一气的月天庵，如今却也将克哉的提议纳为重要参考，调动其它产品积极地配合此次危机。公道自在人心，无论先前大隈给月天庵说了什么，为什么会如此简单地就委托克哉“指导”他们企业未来走向，不得不承认，他给出的方案全都是行之有效的。  
克哉多方调查，试图寻找是不是MGN掩盖了什么。结果如MGN所申报一致，完全正确。若是国内的信息准确无误没有差错，连工厂器械都是1:1复刻，那么就是土耳其那边出的问题——只能出在送来的茶叶和香料上。  
国外的仓库信息，实属超过了克哉的能力范围。  
第一次触碰到天花板，克哉顿生无力之感。  
如果不能给出相应的对策，月天庵就会垮下，届时于L&B，自己也将成为无用的弃子，被辞退后会便会带上身事二主的名号，履历便是经手过的所有企划都大失败，足以让下一家公司考虑再三。自己再一次，因为自己过分的傲慢，而将自己推入绝境。  
脚下的那片土地，摇摇欲坠，感觉每走一步，都会出现裂痕，连最基本的站稳都做不到。  
自己的前程即将要被莫名其妙的灾祸打碎——甚至自己都来不及控制。一切都跳脱出自己预想的轨道，眼睁睁看着自己构想的未来世界在面前崩塌。失去社会的立足点，甚至会辜负那人对自己的期望，自己还谈什么当初对他立下的诺言？并肩同行的鬼话。  
PCY失败后，为了达到心中的理想，触及心中那束光，努力地在L&B彰显自己，屡屡创下记录，在短短时间内，让大家刮目相看——一个商业新星脱颖而出。  
降临的困难由自己打破，掉下来的碎片却可以更深地扎进皮肉，荆棘缠住双脚，锐利的尖刺割破肌肤，从云端砸向地底。  
不是因为失去而不甘，而是因为失败而屈辱。  
决不可饶恕。  
“砰——”  
“你回来了？”御堂闻声走出房间。  
“怎么了？这么——唔唔！”猛地被克哉剥夺双唇，被推向墙壁，脑袋猛地砸向墙壁，带来一阵眩晕。  
“御…堂…你相……信我吗？”克哉狂乱的呼吸间，支离破碎地说道。  
“嗯唔……”御堂的回答被卷入两人交缠的舌尖。  
“我是不是很没用…”克哉稍稍停下动作，咬住御堂的下唇。  
“你…怎么了”御堂推开克哉，被他尖利的虎牙重重划过脆弱的嘴唇内壁。疑惑地看着克哉，冰蓝色眼珠里没有往日压迫性的桀骜不驯，只有迷茫的白雾。  
“不要拒绝我…！”克哉低吼，再度把御堂拉入怀中，指甲几乎嵌进皮肉，一手扯开御堂的皮带。  
“放手！”  
克哉置若罔闻，动作随着御堂激烈地反抗愈加粗暴。  
“啪！——”尖锐的响声回荡在走廊，世界随之惊颤一下后便寂静无声。  
“.…..你冷静一点…”御堂的手掌有些发麻，呆呆看着克哉被自己挥舞去一边的侧脸，鲜红的巴掌印不那么完整。  
克哉似乎失去了意识，不过还睁着眼，眼珠仿佛禁锢在了眼眶，无法转动。  
“抱歉……”御堂意识到自己用力过大，轻轻抚上克哉的脸颊，安抚似的把他拉回怀里。  
克哉肩膀颤抖，摇晃着御堂的心。  
“没事了……没事了…”御堂轻声安抚，手顺着克哉的脊背一下下地抚摸。  
自从月天庵采用次等饮料欺骗消费者以来，克哉就再也没有来过御堂家。什么征兆都没有，突然消失，甚至都没有回来拿走行李。  
打电话给克哉，也多是忙音……完全不了解他在做什么，到底有没有收到此次事件的波及。  
虽然生气，打给他电话时突然挂断也不礼貌…  
“对不起…突然，挂了电话。”御堂此时既希望又不希望是因为这个理由，让这个自信满满的男人如此脆弱。几个月来因为他冷落自己而积累的不解、愤怒、焦虑，似乎都因为他在自己展现的脆弱而化开——论谁都会心软吧，谁能抵得过呢？  
“我不知道你发生了什么……知道的情报有限…月天庵委托你，是大隈推荐的，估计当时是想利用你之类的吧……”  
“是为了…拿……到销…售权。”克哉闷声道。  
“那这就说得通了…”御堂温柔的声音回响在克哉耳旁，“大隈想让L&B获得销售权，借此离间月天庵和L&B。”  
“不是的……”  
“那么是什么呢？”  
克哉又不做声。  
“好吧…那么大隈是诚心跟你们合作，这样他才能顺利销售他开发的产品。”御堂见引诱克哉说话失败，只能自己说下去。“那么问题就出在这里——大隈既然是诚心合作，而且以后还会和月天庵有更多交接，为什么还要做出这种事呢……”  
对啊…为什么……克哉握紧双拳，再次往御堂怀里靠了靠。  
“后面的我就真的不清楚了。”  
“.…..”  
“……克哉…”  
身体一僵，似乎没有预料到御堂会突然如此亲昵的呼唤自己。  
“克哉…抬起头来……”  
“不…”  
“拿出你的自信吧……既然这个局是别人设的…那么自有它解开的办法，你一定可以找到。”御堂无奈地笑笑，低头轻柔地吻在克哉发间。  
“御堂……你会不会认为…我……”  
“对，你幼稚、任性、独断专行，还禁不起打击！”御堂突然变得严肃起来，语气就像是教训不听话的小孩，“可是你也自信、善于推理、舌灿莲花、察言观色……这不也是你吗？利用自己的长处，痛击别人的弱点——这才是你的作风不是吗？”  
“这次事…情…真的很严……重…”永久列入行业的黑名单，一切重新来过。  
“这些事是常有的，我从业这么多年…还不知道吗？”  
“换个角度思考呢？你做事只求短期结果，太急了也并非好事。”  
“你最近太累了…适当地休息一下吧……其实也没有这么糟糕。”  
“我会一直支持你，我说过，我相信你，我就会一直、一直相信你。”  
“大不了，我养你啊。你应该不会很花钱吧？”  
“打起精神来哦，克哉！”  
泪水难以抑制地流出，克哉紧紧抓住御堂的衬衫，大幅耸动着肩膀。只有御堂会这样接受完整的自己，毫无顾忌地，包容自己、劝导自己、不放弃自己、甚至深深地爱恋自己……若是身边没有御堂，自己该如何继续下去。  
“御堂…我想抱你。”  
“你现在不就抱着的吗？”  
“不是这样抱……”说着克哉手下滑，移到御堂腰间，抽走皮带。  
“拜托，你先把眼泪擦干好吗？”御堂笑着用大拇指抹去克哉眼角的泪花，纵容他不安分的手在自己身上游走。  
“哼……”克哉全然不在意，“反正这幅样子…都被你看见了。”镜片后恢复了以往对御堂戏谑的神态。尽管如此，御堂也察觉到，那深处不堪一击的脆弱。  
“…所以你现在终于放下形象包袱了吗？”轻轻褪去克哉的衣服，御堂略带歉意地捧着克哉的脸庞，舌尖轻轻舔上被自己扇红的一片印记。慢慢地又吻住下颚角，顺着脖颈流连至突出的锁骨。  
“御堂……”克哉被御堂这样撩动，手急不可耐地绕至御堂背后，探入裤子之下，揉捏紧致的臀肉。  
被臀部挤压的菊口开始收缩，身体深处已经知晓接下来即将发生的事，渴求着泛出酸楚。  
御堂亲吻着克哉，自己褪下衣服，蹬掉裤子，翻身坐在克哉大腿上。  
下体直接的接触，引得御堂一阵颤栗。微微喘气，右手按在自己的菊口，慢慢扩张自己。  
“今天的您…意外地主动呢……”克哉平躺在地上，双手扶着御堂纤细的腰肢，没有再多的动作。  
“当然……”脸颊通红，御堂眯着双眼俯视着克哉。唇角微勾，露出撩人心魄的笑容，又轻声说道，“再者……不给我失落的小朋友一些鼓励…怎么行呢？”  
见御堂如此摄人心的模样，气血直涌上克哉头顶。掐住御堂的腰，坐直身体后抓住肩膀，欺身于御堂之上。大大分开御堂的双腿，羞涩又期待的菊口在克哉视线下一览无遗，微微颤抖。  
“快点……”御堂催促道。  
“可是…”克哉舔舔嘴唇，喉咙干涩。  
现在也顾不上这么多了……扶着身下发涨的阴茎，抵上了柔软的菊穴。  
“嗯……”御堂发出一声长叹，腰肢不由地向上顶了顶。  
“进去咯。”话音刚落，克哉便长驱直入，挤进干涩的甬道。  
“啊啊！——”身体被刺穿，御堂因为疼痛，额上渗出一层薄汗。  
“很痛吗…”克哉被御堂绞紧，也无法动弹，低头看了看两人结合处，还好没有出血。  
“呼…哈……”御堂深深地呼吸，努力放松着自己。果然无论多么想要，前戏都一定要做足。  
克哉附身含住御堂的双唇，细密的吻让御堂沉醉其中，双腿环住克哉的腰，两人贴得更紧。  
小幅度耸动着腰部，克哉手顺着御堂的发丝梳理，等待御堂适应。  
“佐伯……”御堂呢喃着，握住克哉的手臂。  
“嗯…嗯...御堂…”感受到御堂渐渐放松，克哉加快了顶弄的幅度，随着节奏喘息。阴茎顶端每一下都击中御堂的敏感，两人在快感里沉浮。  
随着克哉的节奏摇摆，御堂的意识渐渐迷离，腰部向上迎合着克哉，内壁渴望着更多、更用力的摩擦。难以自持地发出压抑魅惑的呻吟，淫乱中最后的隐忍，更让克哉沉沦。  
御堂已经抵挡不住这汹涌的快感，随着克哉加快速度，精液从顶端喷射出来，撒在自己的小腹上。可克哉还没有要到的意思，只能在高潮的抽搐中，继续迎接他的撞击。  
克哉被御堂高潮中的甬道纠缠，喘息更加粗重，使劲摩擦着充血敏感的粘膜，不一会，抵着御堂前列腺处，射出热液。  
“嗯啊啊……”全身最脆弱的一处被精液浇灌，御堂再次颤抖着达到高潮。  
贪恋着御堂体内的温暖，过了一会，克哉才撤出菊穴，牵带着的白浊，从被完全干开，难以闭合的入口流出。被摩擦过度的内壁极为敏感，御堂似乎都还能感受到克哉的体液在身体里流动。内壁蠕动着，挤出粘液。为自己的想法而感到羞耻，御堂疲软的分身却又为此流出一些晶亮的液体。  
太丢脸了……怀着这样的想法，御堂失去了意识。


	25. Chapter 25

翌日，克哉蹑手蹑脚地起床。昨日将两人都累得够呛，自己本就浅眠，醒的早也尽量不打扰御堂。  
回想起昨日的疯狂，泛起一丝苦笑。  
御堂也无计可施，克哉只能自救。对他的感情纵然令人万分珍爱，可却也只能是隔岸观火。为了那些虚无的纸钞而跳入火坑，实属愚蠢得可以，可是若没有这些，自己的计划就无法实现……  
不过已经知道御堂会做他强有力的后盾，是他的支柱，就算前路再大的困难，负上再沉重的巨石，也要抵达与他的未来。  
彼此都这样坚信着。  
揉了揉额角，克哉烦躁地点起一根烟。不过一个早晨，克哉不甘心地再次查看各方资料——其实也不过是徒劳。明知是无用功，却无法相信自己当真会触碰到能力的短板。  
当然自己也不会将责任全都推给因为是国外数据，所以国内无法掌握，这样弱者的思维。真可惜，有这样自信的自己，怀着这样自大的想法，也没能想出最终办法。若是任何事，都是抽一根烟就能解决，那该多好。  
克哉沉着脸看着烟灰缸里飘绕的蓝紫色烟雾，以此为源头，逐渐扩散到整个室内。溯源可不止这一个，还有两指间夹着的，即将烧完，带着点点红光的烟蒂。  
“该死！”一不留神，热源就蹿上克哉的指尖，刺痛地戳上自己的皮肤。  
“经理……”一个职员也恰好推开吸烟室的门，正好对上了克哉被烟雾熏红的双眼，如同带着烈焰地狱犬，不由一紧张。  
“什么事？”搓搓刺痛的指尖，克哉微微直了直背。  
“这个是关于FlaMe-all的企划，和MGN合作有关……呃，企划草案，请您过目，若是没有问题，那么就可以商定时间谈合作了。”早知道这位新上任的经理是位阴晴不定的瘾君子，今日当真见着人后，不知道从何应对。  
隔着茶几，都能感受到这位职员的紧张，哆哆嗦嗦的话支离破碎，让人更加烦躁。  
“老板看过没？”强扯出的话语如沥青路般粗糙，带着车轮的轰鸣又不甚清晰。  
“看过了……”  
“拿来。”  
“是……”文件一推到克哉手上，似怕染上疫病一般，赶快缩手。  
自己莫非是什么异类？  
克哉不咸不淡地抬眼扫过那人后，便低头查看文件。  
无非就是下一步即将举办的主题活动安排之类，不是什么重要的事，但事无巨细，开出的条件既礼貌又合理，可以看出MGN相当的诚意。目光移向企划制作人时，酒井这个名字又跃在眼前。  
不愧是继御堂之后的企划开发部部长，能坐上这个位置，确实需要拔萃之才。

_“酒井告诉我……”_   
_“换个角度思考呢？你做事……”_

莫名，御堂的话语在克哉脑内乍现。  
酒井…酒井…  
酒井……！  
对啊……既然数据本身没有任何问题，那么问题就不是出现在数据上，远没有自己所想的复杂。先入为主的观念，反而让自己的思想受限，一味地朝一个方向猛冲，并不是迅速得到效益，而是自己加上束缚的铁笼。  
御堂…再次救了自己一次。  
职员看见克哉忽明忽暗的脸色，心中暗暗叫苦，乞求在天上的神灵，莫要闯在这位经理心情不爽的这一天。  
或许是神灵应验，亦或是名为御堂的克哉之神怜惜这位可怜的人，签下自己大名后，克哉笑眯眯地交回文件，煞有介事地拍拍来人肩膀。  
心惊胆战的职员心里和身体一同抖了三抖，还没搞清楚情况，克哉就已经离开吸烟室。  
无事发生，恍然如梦，经理的签名还是在纸上，心里便又踏实下来，赶紧把文件交去社长了。

上班以来来第一次，御堂觉得自己很闲。  
周密的时间表，合理的安排，都将自己的每一天填满——包括今天。不是什么特殊的日子，也不是所谓的淡季，更不是因为安排疏忽而出现的时间空缺，本该站在自己面前报告的酒井，不知所踪。距约定时间已经过了10分钟，依酒井严谨的工作作风，看来今日他是出了什么事才会爽约。  
不会又是佐伯吧……收回移向手机的指尖，御堂皱了皱眉。  
自己答应会信任克哉，那就应当收回不必要的猜疑。  
虽说他再次突然失踪了几天。  
“咚咚——”  
“请进……”  
“藤田？”御堂瞪大眼睛。  
“打扰了御堂常务，酒井部长临时有事，所以我来代他报告。”藤田不好意思地挠了挠头，“嘿嘿，稍微有点点紧张呢~”  
“这样...没关系，开始吧。”御堂不想追问，示意藤田坐下。  
不会真的是佐伯吧……  
强行再次将自己的想法打回去，酒井与克哉工作上已经结束了、结束了。对克哉周围的事敏感得可怕，简直就像担心小孩在外闯祸的新人家长。  
藤田的报告很精炼，短短一会就结束了，怀有心事的御堂却坐如针毡，度秒如年。  
“藤田，我和你过去吧，正好我有个文件要去部里拿。”  
“没关系，我来为您再送过来就行。”  
“不用麻烦了，也不远。”  
“那好吧。”藤田疑惑地挠了挠头，跟随着御堂。  
来到企划开发部，路过时特意看了一眼酒井的办公室，人还在里面安稳地坐着。御堂心里暗暗松了口气，按下电梯，却看见两位警官走了进来。  
警察的出现，让办公区起了一小阵骚动。  
“先生，请让一下。”  
“呃…抱歉……”御堂转头，呆愣着看着两人向酒井办公室走去，带出了戴着手铐的酒井。一切发生得过于流畅，甚至酒井都没有过多说话，是早就知道今日会发生什么了吗？  
办公区人声议论，化作嗡嗡声震动着御堂的脑芯。心口被什么东西揪起，即将呼之欲出却又被猛地塞回去，纤屑团簇在体内，堵住又出不来。  
很失望。

“敲敲——御堂先生呢？在家吗？”克哉打开门，一贯冷淡的声线带着上扬俏皮的尾音。  
“佐伯。”御堂双手环抱在胸前，正坐在沙发上，“我们需要好好谈谈。”  
“诶？看样子…御堂先生是已经知道咯？”克哉心情很不错，一屁股坐在沙发上，紧紧和御堂贴在一起。侧头靠在御堂肩头，一手牵起御堂的手放在唇边落下一吻，“您准备怎么犒劳我呢？”  
御堂皱眉，倏地站起。克哉失去支撑，倒在沙发上。御堂猛地收回手时，指甲划过克哉手心，一阵痛痒。  
“你还真是死性不改啊 。”  
“没办法嘛……”克哉就着倒在沙发上的姿势，一手撑着头，侧卧着，“几天没看见御堂先生，就想贴在御堂先生身上嘛……如果可以进入到御——”  
“闭嘴！——”御堂附身揪起克哉的领带，将他从沙发上拉起。  
后颈传来压迫，让克哉呼吸一紧。  
怎么了？困惑地看着御堂因生气而咬肌抽动的模样，是因为自己只亲了手，没有吻上他柔软的唇的缘故吗？  
当然，这个与现实又颇大偏差的心理活动也一同被克哉淫荡的声线带出。  
“我简直与你无法沟通。”  
颈上的压迫突然消失，克哉头碰在沙发靠背上。这时克哉才后知后觉地发现，御堂是真的生气了。  
“酒井的事你知道吗？”御堂眼神带着冰冷，俯视克哉  
“知道。”  
“他被警察带走了。”  
“是的。”  
“那批饮料里不仅包装做工差，而且激素超标。”  
“对。”  
“.…..”几番乏味的如审问般对话下来，克哉仍是无所谓地态度，再次激怒了御堂。  
“是啊，你什么都知道，却什么都装作没有发生的样子！我已经受够了，费心安慰你的人我看起来傻到极点！如果你只是把我家当做旅馆，把我当做发泄你性欲的对象，我劝你另找其人！”  
“什么？”克哉在状况外面，突然便遭受了一顿怒骂。  
“你纵然找不出饮料到底是谁在搞鬼，但是也不可以栽赃嫁祸于他人啊！”  
“什么？？”  
“你不承认？”  
“不…我没有栽赃酒井……”克哉急促地组织语言，却卡在喉咙里，被御堂珠串一般的怒意击退。  
“酒井只是提供企划，与饮料生产线根本没有联系，为何你要抓住他来做把柄？”  
“你和酒井的关系这么好吗？就这么相信他，袒护他？”克哉被御堂情绪感染，也放下了最后一丝慢条斯理。  
“啊，对！他工作认真，为人处世也比你强，是我得力的部下。而你，只会添一堆麻烦事！”  
“我没有！”克哉吼出这句话，几乎破音，“我真的找到原因了！”张张嘴，却无法吐音。随后低着头靠在沙发上，不再说话。  
见他满身委屈，无可救药地牵起御堂心里的柔软。刚想将态度软化，又被自己阻止。  
差一点……就过去抱住他了。  
天知道自己用了多大气力按耐住心中这份冲动——这个男人，就是仗着自己会一味地包容他，才这么任性。恃宠而骄，最合适不过，事不过三，一定要让他在这次后，好好认识到自己的错误。  
沉默周旋在两人之间，谁也没有先开口。  
一直一动不动地保持站立姿势，肌肉有些酸软。叹了口气，御堂上前坐在克哉身旁。  
沙发在身旁下陷，克哉仍然无动于衷。  
“我说……”  
“哼。”克哉扭过头，拒绝开口。  
“既然我说的不对，那么你说说，到底怎么回事。”  
“不说。”  
御堂气结，嘴角一抽，“那么佐伯先生，如何才能让您开口呢？”  
“需要舔舔御堂常务的舌头。”  
“不要得寸进尺了！”猛地提高音调，御堂险些再次起身。这人抓住自己担心他的心情，就穷追不舍地百分百加以利用，太可耻了。  
“那没得谈。”  
“.…..”本应该是克哉求着自己听他解释，现在却倒过来，御堂向克哉寻求真相。这个男人，早看穿了自己的弱点。虽然不愿意承认，御堂也甘愿被他气昏头时，心中的天平毫无悬念地倾倒在克哉那边。不，对于这个男人的事，自己的天平，早就被焊死了。  
来自御堂的热源正在逼近，克哉微微转头，恰好擦过御堂柔软的双唇。未料到克哉会有所行动，御堂想躲过，却被扣住脑袋，迎接克哉的吻。  
只是唇碰唇的蜻蜓点水。  
“我说过吧…要舔舔你的舌头……”克哉的声线幻化成充满情欲的低沉，蛊惑御堂的神志。  
“啊啊……”克哉温热的气息根本无法抵挡，方才轻轻一个吻，已经无法满足御堂渴求着克哉的身心。顺从着恶魔的低语，颤抖着伸出猩红的舌尖。等待克哉的疼爱。  
“哼哼……”克哉低笑着，从御堂的嘴角，舔湿唇瓣，再覆上舌尖。  
舌尖相抵的一瞬间，御堂似被电住，浑身一阵颤抖。  
若不是齿间固定住自己，就会不由自主地引诱克哉深入自己的口腔，舔上自己的上颚，深入自己，舔到自己的软腭，让喉间发痒。  
“呃呃……”御堂难耐地发出一声叹息。如克哉所说，当真只是舔舔亲亲舌尖。被克哉凉薄的嘴唇吮吸到发麻，才被放开。贪恋着克哉唇舌的诱惑，恍然一阵，裸露在外的舌才收回口中，残留着淡淡的烟草涩味。  
“不错的表情嘛……”克哉意犹未尽，却没有再过多的动作。比起贪恋御堂的肉体，自己更不希望被他误会，想要他更多更多地相信自己，交付于自己。  
“现在可以说了吧…”御堂牵起克哉的手，掌心的热度传达至心底。  
自己对他的信任确实有不足，来吧，说说看，这次属于你的成功吧！


	26. Chapter 26

两人坐在沙发同侧，微微侧身看向对方，不约而同保持着俨然讨论要紧公事的不苟姿势。  
“咳咳……”似乎是因为御堂的表情过于严肃，克哉不自在地微微别过视线，平时商谈显现出的强势作风此刻尽数收敛。  
稍微调整心情后，克哉说道，“…大隈是真心想要和月天庵合作。”  
“这个我也清楚，大隈不可能刚开始打基础就弄虚作假，他也明白，第一步棋尤其重要。”御堂指节抵着下巴思考着，换位思考总是能拨清看不明的迷雾。  
“对，我一开始也是这样想到，但恰恰是这样，才禁锢了我们的思维。”  
“什么意思？”  
“大隈想要和月天庵合作是真，可是使用次品充数也是真。”  
“可是…问题不是出在月天庵那边吗？”  
“酒井就是其中的作用关键。”克哉推推眼镜，“只有酒井，是各部分文件的监督者和中转站，所有文件需要他签字盖章后，才会送到你这里。”  
“确实如此，我拿到的文件很有可能已经被修改过……但是若是他有改动，财务那边的账会对不齐啊。”  
“若是‘交换’呢？”  
“交换？”  
“因为酒井手上的项目不止这一个——实际上，他利用了另外一个在负责的企划，是很普通的基础保健品。”  
“因为这种保健品MGN每季都在做，种类也繁多…所以掩人耳目，篡改了这个小项目吗……”  
“正是如此。我们全都被酒井引诱到其他地方，故意让媒体热度飙升，吸引大家注意力，声东击西，反而让大家忽视了这一点。”  
“你真是……面面俱到啊！”御堂再次对克哉刮目相看，再繁复的数据，再弯绕的文件，在克哉眼下，都一览无遗，轻易显现出为他而利用的致命弱点。  
“那大隈那边呢？你也确实说大隈想要作假吧。”  
“我猜测是酒井撺掇大隈作假……因为大隈也需要巨额的资金支撑，若是单靠这次他开发的饮料，利润远远不够。所以酒井这次直接修改的数据也过于失真，让他直接可以入狱。”  
“证据呢？”  
“没错。”说着克哉起身，拿来了公文包，拿出一份文件，“就是这个。”  
御堂接过，是大隈与日本国内一家药用原料厂签订的订单原件——证明大隈使用激素的直接证据。  
“这个……你从酒井那里拿的？”  
“对。”  
“看来他们也不是平等合作的关系啊……这么重要的东西，大隈怎么可能会给酒井？”  
“我想，是酒井欺瞒了大隈吧。我发现，大隈没有想在做工和包装上作假，是酒井修改的方案……采用一眼就能看出的次品，无非就是想尽快让大众怀疑，事情闹大。他留着这个文件，就是想除掉大卫，然后给MGN社长上交这个证据，他就成了功臣，甚至直接替代大隈——当然他头上还有一个你，目前你正当红，地位不可动摇，所以……他打的先弄掉大隈，然后再弄掉你的主意……”  
“这……未免有些…太夸张了吧……”。  
“你难道他一丝一毫的不对劲都没有察觉到吗？”克哉将文件放在茶几上，手搭上了御堂的肩膀，“你对取得你信任的人，真的是一点点防备都没有呢。”  
仔细想来……酒井确实有很多不自然之处…当初上交FlaMe-all的企划那时……首当其冲的便是克哉的企划。根据后来酒井面对御堂和克哉两人的态度也可以看出，在他眼里，这两个人关系是非常僵硬的——所以在担心即使克哉的企划足够优秀，但因为是佐伯克哉写的企划，御堂也有可能拒绝采用——必须要让克哉的企划被采用，所以抹掉了名字。  
所以克哉才会被大隈举荐，去帮助月天庵……一切都是酒井精心布置的局…这个男人……笑里藏刀，城府极深，不容小觑。御堂是如此敞亮的男人，如此步步深入，是他无法想出也无法破解的死局。  
御堂额头冒出一层薄汗，心脏砰砰地跳。酒井无事便风平浪静，一旦有动作，便是锒铛入狱的后果。若是没有被克哉识破，下一个就轮到自己。  
这一次，克哉不是救了自己，而是隐约中为自己扫出来了一片平坦宁静。  
“这份文件任你处置……”克哉轻轻抚上御堂的脸，“曾经我差点让你失去一切，我没有更加高尚的方式弥补你……抱歉，还是采取了这样的手段，只能为你带来复仇的机会，选择权在你……我只希望你能…信任我，知道我也可以是一个可靠的男人，如果一直在你怀里打滚撒娇…你……会离开我的。”  
“你…真是笨蛋！”御堂牵起克哉的手，额头相抵。  
“不…我不会给你这个机会……只要你有一天想要离开我，我就会把你锁在我身边，砍掉手脚也好，做成标本也好…绝对不会让你逃走。侵犯你身上每一处，都深深地留下我的刻印，证明你是我的所有物……让你一辈子都忘不掉佐伯克哉这个男人——就算下地狱烧成灰烬，也要你和我一起，骨灰也必须和我的揉在一起……”克哉冰蓝色的眼珠后却燃起团簇热烈的黑色火焰，几乎把御堂整个人吞噬入骨。极强的占有欲，极深的谷渊，宣告着爱上佐伯克哉，只有死路一条。……就是这样的我…现在我们扯平，你想逃，也来不及了。”  
“啊啊，我甘之如饴。”御堂微微低头，含住克哉的唇，解开他们黑色爱欲的禁锢。  
御堂甘愿困在克哉这片沼泽，直到失去呼吸。

次日，克哉醒来，枕侧已经没有了御堂的余温，看来他是早已提前出发上班了。  
揉揉睡乱翘起的头发，克哉起身洗漱。穿戴完毕见桌上的文件已经消失，垃圾桶里也没有，看来御堂也是决定要告发大隈所做的一切了。  
自己决定把文件交给御堂也是想让他选择，面对商业对抗，到底也是不留情面。克哉不知道御堂和大隈之间的矛盾深到哪种地步，但能让他如此决绝，大隈从前也应该对御堂做了什么吧。  
果真，没过几日，大隈就遣返回国，被警方缉拿，判刑入狱。  
期间御堂也没有对克哉有过多说明，在一声不吭地做着自己的事。克哉也多少了解到自己失联期间，御堂万分焦急的心情，更何况自己还直接失踪了几天。如今御堂只是少说了几句工作上的事，自己就迫不及待地想要破开他的心，一探究竟，了解他全部思想。  
果然自己不够御堂成熟……这么容易就沉不住气，怀着不能被御堂看扁的心情，克哉也咬着牙不过问御堂工作的事，这份烦躁便传递到了与御堂做爱的时候，也是最能体现克哉年轻力盛的优势之时。  
“哈…嗯……我说你…也适可而止一点……”  
今夜御堂已经被克哉要了三次，无力地躺在床上，双腿架在克哉肩上迎合着律动。  
“明明这里还很精神嘛……”克哉恶意弹了弹御堂阴茎顶端，受到刺激，又吐出一些浑浊的液体。  
“嗯…住手……我已经…啊啊……佐伯…佐伯……”御堂抽泣着呢喃克哉的名字，羞怯和放荡在御堂一人身上并放，奏出完美的谐音。  
“御堂…”克哉附身亲上御堂的唇，深深吮吸，仿佛也要一并将御堂的灵魂吞噬。  
沉浸在名为御堂孝典的甜美里无法自己，漂浮在云端，享受着他的爱意，享受他的全部。  
从发梢到肢端，全都只能是克哉一人的。  
御堂只能是克哉一人的独占物。  
即使御堂生命的光彩消失殆尽……  
手心传来前所未有的热度和御堂脉搏的跳动——御堂真切的在自己手中。  
“唔唔唔！！嗯嗯！”突然御堂激烈地挣扎着，胸腔大幅起伏，发出痛苦地呜咽。  
克哉睁眼，才发觉自己双手掐着御堂的脖颈已有一段时间。  
慌忙松手，御堂才得以喘息，剧烈地咳嗽。白皙的颈间鲜红的指印清晰可见，甚至泛出青紫。  
“抱歉……御堂…你..还好吗？”发生了这种事，御堂兴致已经缺无，克哉只能退出御堂的身体，翻身将脸埋在枕头里。  
只是一件小事而已…小事而已……御堂是否选择告诉克哉自己的动向选择权在他自己..在他自己。  
越是克制的占有欲，积累的黑暗便也越深，自己已经快要压不住心里这份激烈了…还想要更多……更多地占有御堂…  
佐伯克哉应一直是一个赎罪者的角色，自以为扳正了与御堂之间的天平，却是为下一步的恶行做准备，在罪恶和救赎间轮回。  
“佐伯……”御堂沙哑性感的声音在克哉耳畔响起，“你怎么了？”  
“.…..”  
御堂叹气，手搭上克哉的肩膀，轻轻摩挲。“最近你都是这样…你在忍耐什么？”  
“没有的事…每晚不都干得御堂先生哭着叫我停下吗？”克哉微微露出小半张脸，看了一眼御堂。  
“你别想转移话题！”御堂揪起克哉的耳朵，将他翻了个身。  
与克哉日夜相处，对他琢磨不透、阴晴不定的性格也渐渐了解，克哉任何一个回避的眼神都逃不过御堂的眼睛。  
你懂吗…不想让你看扁我的心情…不想失去你的心情…我爱你的心情……我控制不住自己……克哉抬眼看着御堂，动了动嘴角，没有出声。  
“佐伯…！”御堂佯怒道，“有什么事情，我们可以一起商量，如果你又自己一个人扛着，那么我在你身边还有什么意义？”  
“我……”克哉蠕动着嘴唇…  
“嗯？”  
“你…工……？”  
“啪——”御堂一巴掌打在克哉肱二头肌上，“好好说话，不要支支吾吾的！”  
“你最近工作上在干嘛！”说完，克哉赶忙背过身去，又补充道，“你不愿意说也没有关系，我很成熟，不会过问你太多其他事，让你觉得我刨根问底的……”  
“噗…”御堂见克哉的“装模作样”忍俊不禁。  
“笑什么！”克哉恶狠狠地转头，看见御堂展出笑容，一撑起身子，把御堂推回床上。  
“就因为这件事？你就这样不开心这么久？”御堂伸手捧住克哉那张不爽的脸，这个男人太可爱了。  
“怎么了！”克哉就势分开御堂的双腿，露出还未完全闭合柔软的菊口。里面还带着克哉的体液，挂了几滴在褶皱边缘。  
“等等！你……嗯…啊……”御堂来不及阻止，便被克哉贯穿。  
“.…..”克哉沉默着继续开拓御堂紧致的甬道，一下比一下用力。  
“啊…佐伯……慢一点…我……我还没有…说…….完。”御堂断断续续地喘息着。  
“不…我又没有堵着你上面的嘴……为什么要停？”  
御堂羞愤地瞪视克哉，手指紧紧抓住床单，强压下内心的羞耻，收合菊穴紧附着克哉，想让他快点结束。  
果然，在体内肆虐的那根在内壁的紧缩下，猛地颤抖，更加硬挺。  
“御堂先生的屁股真会夹……刚刚差一点就…”克哉喘息着，鼻尖汇聚了汗水，滴落在御堂的胸脯上滑落。留下一条水渍。  
虽然不甘心…但这样吸紧克哉，自身也受到了强烈的快感冲击，敏感的粘膜被摩擦得充血，那一点总是被克哉照顾到……已经不行了…  
“克哉…啊啊……我…我要到了…”  
“只用后面就要射精了吗？真是淫荡啊御堂先生……”克哉继续在御堂体内冲刺着，御堂难以抵挡，再次射出一些白浊后，汩汩地流出透明的前列腺液，内壁抽搐着迎接克哉大力撞击。抽插了几十下后克哉也在御堂体内深处释放，没有撤出阴茎，就倒在御堂胸膛上满足地半眯着眼，剧烈呼吸着。  
“佐伯…”御堂强打起精神说话，“你其实可以直接问我的，没有必要压抑什么。”  
“……可是…我担心御堂先生觉得我问得太多……”克哉伸出舌尖，舔舐着御堂胸脯上的薄汗。  
“嗯…没关系，你以为人人都和你一样蛮不讲理，一失联，就好几天吗。”  
“.…..对不起…”他还在在意之前的事吗？  
“唉…最近我在忙我升职的事…...”  
“这是自然…大隈走了，专务位置就空出来了…”克哉打了个哈欠。  
“对…所以……我要去土耳其工作了。”  
“嗯…早点回来。”  
“我会尽量。在那边做几个项目就看看能不能回来，因为我也想帮助你，你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯…”  
“佐伯？”  
回应御堂的只有均匀的呼吸声。  
“哎…你真是……”看着克哉的睡颜，御堂喃喃，“能有你在身边一直支持着我，我感到非常幸福…晚安，克哉。”


	27. Chapter 27

“你不准去土耳其！”克哉激动地夺过御堂手里的调职文件，当场撕成粉碎。  
龙卷风般的愤怒，席卷克哉御堂二人之间。也不知是谁率先点燃这场战火，也不知是谁扯断了对方的理智，狂烈的情绪下却是持续地、毛骨悚然的低压。  
“你做什么！”见克哉的无理举动，御堂扯过克哉的领带怒道：“你撕吧！撕吧！我备份多得是！”  
“你就这么想离开我，甚至都不给我说一声？——居然…居然还是你主动要求去的？”  
“你在说什么胡话？我给你说过的！”御堂由于愤怒，脸涨得有些微红。  
“你的意思只是去出差而已——并不是说要永久调派！”克哉按住御堂的肩膀，将他抵在墙上。  
“若是我表达有歧义，那么我很抱歉，但是你对别人说的话都是当耳旁风，总是强加自己的思想在里面。”  
“无论如何……你是我的所有物！”  
“所有物？！”御堂冷哼，一脚踢上克哉的小腹，将他踹开，“这是我自己的决定，我自己做主，轮不到你来说话！”  
“那边现在就是一堆烂摊子，你就去接盘吗？”  
“佐伯克哉！请你说话注意点！正是因为那边现在一团糟，我去那边就是为了稳定局势，我有能力做到。做成以后，回报我的金钱也好，地位也好，都是值得的。”  
“金钱？地位？”克哉提高声调，“那种无聊的东西——”  
“无聊？”御堂钳住克哉的下巴，死死盯住他那双带着黑色烈焰的冰蓝色眼眸，“若是没有这些东西回报于我，我在MGN十年为了什么？接下这个烂摊子又为了什么？没有名利，我所做的一切，所做的一切都是毫无意义的！”  
“好，很好……”  
“况且我这次去那边，主要也是为了你，你不是要——”  
“够了！说什么为了我！”克哉打断御堂说话，手撑着额头，“我明白了……明白了…”  
“.…..”御堂皱眉看着克哉，没有再言语。  
有什么极暗的东西冲破牢笼。  
“御堂先生放心地去吧…”克哉抬头，恢复了原本的纯良姿态。  
不可能。  
“是……吗…”克哉态度转变过大，御堂将信将疑地环抱住双手。  
“是我不对，我反应过激了。作为您的伴侣，我应该理解并支持您的决定。”  
才不会。  
“.……”御堂没有吭声，打量着克哉，似在分析这番话到底是真心还是——欺骗。  
“御堂先生…不要这样看着我嘛……”克哉微笑着向前，拥住御堂，逃脱御堂的视线。  
“……好。”御堂无可奈何地回拥克哉。  
回拥恶。  
“无论你怎样想…这已经是既定的事实。我的机票订在下周，节假日我会尽量回来。”  
“好…”  
不好。  
物极必反，万物皆二面——表现得有多顺从，就有多抵抗。  
深渊表面是阳光洒下的波光粼粼，闪亮得让人沉醉，却不知不过是光照射在视网膜上的假象，底下依旧是深不见底的黑潭。

悠扬的古典乐在高级西餐厅里回荡，恰到好处的人语响动和侍者脚步摩擦柔软棕色地毯的沙沙声，一同构造出别样优雅的氛围。  
“当——”高脚杯碰撞的清脆鸣声引起耳膜一阵波澜。  
“你能这么有心，我很高兴。”御堂脸上擎着温柔的笑容，仰头将克哉准备的Chateau La Fleur Gazin咽入喉中。  
“为御堂先生践行，自然是要精心准备的。”克哉同样回应温柔的笑容，为御堂斟满。  
“本来还挺担心你还在介意，现在看来你想明白了，我能放心去那边工作了…毕竟看在这瓶酒的份上…”  
“对啊…看在这瓶酒的份上。”不想通过暴力伤害你。  
克哉也轻抿一口，细细感受着顶级单宁带来的成熟香味。抬眼看向御堂，似乎他很中意今天克哉选的红酒，杯盏接踵，享用每一杯斟满的暗红色液体。  
你，注定要一直在我身边。  
御堂似乎注意到只是自己在品尝酒菜，克哉几乎没有动手，才不好意思地停下。  
“抱歉，我太只顾着自己了…这瓶酒……非常符合我的喜好。The greatest Merlot of the world——浓厚的梅乐葡萄造就了充实的气味…也只有因为它们酒庄三个月换一次橡木桶和专业的工艺才能造就如此层叠的味道，和香水一样…不，比香水层次更加丰富，不分前调后调之类，是不断地变化的气味…...”  
也算是歪打正着，Petrus的特点便是暗色的酒液——深色如克哉此刻的心一般，红色下面是浓烈的黑色，一眼相中。这个餐厅档次不低，点酒往价位高处点不会出错。  
“那么这真是一种享受呢，您能如此喜爱这瓶酒，那此行便有了意义。”克哉不着痕迹地打断御堂的红酒夸谈，静静欣赏着他贵族般的举手投足。  
“和你在一起的每一分、每一秒，都有意义。”御堂眯着眼睛笑道，手腕微微一转，残余的酒液荡漾波澜。  
克哉瞳孔微微一缩，如此直接的告白，是极为珍贵少有的。可是尽管如此，也无法驱散心里的阴霾。  
既然如此……那么为什么还要逃离我的身边？  
“抱歉，似乎我有些不知节制…喝得…有些多了。”御堂被克哉架着出了餐厅。  
“咚——”沉重的钟声响起，余音浑厚，吟唱着午夜十二点的到来，今明之更替之时，最为混沌且暗。  
“唔…十二点了……”御堂只觉双脚发软，眼前一阵阵地发黑。  
低血糖吗？不久前才用过餐，不可能。  
“您没事吗，御堂先生？”  
“我…呃……”无法开口，挪动嘴唇似乎都显得艰难，如同口中含铁。  
这种感觉……似曾相识。  
“……”克哉沉默着，更加用力地托着御堂，向停车场走去。熟练地找到钥匙，打开车门，将御堂放在后座上。  
“你不是…也喝酒了吗？找个代驾吧，我没事……”御堂浑身绵软无力，连撑起身子都做不到。  
我到底怎么了！难道……  
“佐伯，你对那瓶酒…做了什么！”  
“做了什么呢……”克哉沉道。  
他也喝酒了，为什么他没有一点异常？御堂咬牙，现在自己除了身体无力以外，意识非常清醒。这难道是他的什么情趣吗？  
“如果你想和我做，我不会拒绝你…想玩什么play的话，不要太过分，我也会尽量配合你，把我弄成这样，没有必要。”  
“看来您还没有意识到…真正的本质呢……”克哉低沉的话语从前方传来，听不出情绪，只有无尽的冰冷和漠然，如观察员冷冰冰地站在实验体前，机械地记录着重复的数据。  
太压抑了…车内的氛围实在是太压抑了。  
御堂额头冒出一些冷汗，抿了抿嘴唇，再次开口，“虽然不知道我做错了什么……但是因为我要外调的事吗？你果然还是在介意。”  
“.…..”以沉默代替肯定。  
“我都说过理由了，我是为了你——”  
“这样的理由也能算是理由吗！”克哉暴呵道，一脚将刹车踩到底。御堂由于惯性落下后座，只有一只腿无助地搭在座位上。  
“咔嗒——”金属与塑料的碰撞声恰好撞在御堂心跳的节奏上——他要做什么？  
克哉解下安全带，走出车门，来到了后座。  
御堂皱眉看着克哉手撑着车门，他脸上的表情被阴影所覆，唯有眼镜的金属边框反射着路边的灯光。  
是白色——已经到御堂公寓所在楼下了。  
双腿被抓住，拖出了车门。  
“你干什么！”高定西装布料在地上摩擦，引起一片尘土。御堂也不太愿意大声张扬，被管理员看到就麻烦了。  
克哉依旧保持着沉默，俯身将御堂拦腰抱起，走去电梯。  
“你把我放下！”御堂低声怒道。  
“从现在开始…你不再有选择的权利，你所说的话，都将是无意义。今后你的世界，只将会只有我一人——你的喜怒哀乐，所思所做，全由我一人判定。”  
“你说什么鬼话！你该不是要——”御堂紫色瞳孔里现出恐惧，“你要监禁我？”  
“这样不太好听——饲养吧。”  
“在我家？！——”  
“没错！”  
“佐伯克哉，你！——”  
“是御堂先生没错吧？”——绝望的、来自第三人的声音。  
御堂一瞬寒毛树立，脊背寒意如波纹般扭曲直蹿上后脑。  
“啊…对……是我…”无法转头，无法动弹。  
“都怪御堂先生…动静太大，把保安人员吸引过来了…”克哉也没有回头，眼睛依然直视前方，用极低的声音喃喃道  
“请问…您是怎么了吗？”关切的话语，在此刻都如地狱里的审判。  
“呃……”佐伯克哉，你快说点什么啊！御堂心里呐喊着，却无济于事，他根本就没有开口的意思。  
“.…...是这样…我喝了点酒，在路上摔倒了…这位先生送我回来。”看到身上的灰尘，应该可以蒙混过去吧……  
“这样呀，这位先生的力气真大呢。”  
“哈哈…哈哈……”御堂艰难地笑出声。  
快走吧…这样不仅会造成误会 ，若是他察觉到有什么异常岂不是更加最糟糕吗？  
“那我就不打扰二位，请早些休息哦。”  
脚步声远去……御堂紧绷的肌肉放松下来，松了一口气。  
“您会后悔的哦。”说着克哉踏入电梯。  
“什么？”  
“您放弃了最后的机会。”  
机会……  
“你是指报警？”御堂抬眼，却看见克哉滑动的喉结。这人自己…明明也在紧张。  
还是看到猎物后饥渴的吞咽？  
克哉没有回应。  
“...我不会报警，我相信你。”  
“那自然最好……”  
虽说是这样…但心中冉冉升起的那一片不安到底是……！克哉没有一丝放手，掌心的温度从腰背传来，可为何还是如此毛骨悚然。  
“叮——”电梯开门的提示音，就像是拉开了什么帷幕。一步一步接近自己最为熟悉不过的公寓，每一步却像是更加接近死亡。  
到底是此刻自己无法左右自己的动作而感到惊慌，还是此刻克哉的沉默不语什么都不加否定肯定而恐惧——那天……那天会重演吗？  
“喂，佐伯克哉，说话啊！”  
“请安静一些，您能保证走廊上每一户人家，不会躲在门后，通过猫眼，看到现在的样子吗？”  
“我醉酒了，浑身无力，你把我送回家——仅此而已！”  
“是吗…”  
……每一扇门背后，躲藏的眼睛吗。  
想跳出克哉怀中，做不到，最基本的捏紧拳头，也无法做到。此时的御堂不过是拥有躯壳的灵魂——灵魂被夺走也是迟早的事。  
到了公寓门前，御堂被克哉放在地上，腰间的钥匙被抽走。  
插入门锁的声音，转动门锁的声音，打开门锁的声音——都如同魔音叫嚣。  
逃走吧，御堂孝典！  
无法做到。  
“我现在有些累呢…先委屈你一下咯，御堂先生。”克哉推开门，俯身抓住御堂的手腕，将他拖入室内。  
“你做什么！衣服会脏掉！”御堂惊呼，肩胛骨摩擦地面带来硌疼，更因为自己如物品般对待而感到羞辱。  
“您今后应该也不会再需要了。”  
“什么！”  
御堂被完全拖入室内，克哉便关上门，解开御堂的衣服。扭头一看，那天的沙发——自己也是这样躺在沙发上任人鱼肉。  
现在是在地上。  
“住手！”御堂似乎才意识到克哉真的要做什么，奋起全身的力气，不过是挪动了一下手臂而已。  
“不要做无谓的挣扎了——现在我有必要让您意识到，想要逃离我的身边，是多么愚蠢的一个想法。”  
身上的衣物渐渐减少，只留下了一条内裤和衬衫包裹着颤抖的身躯。  
“暂时先这样吧。”说着克哉起身，去卧室提来一个黑色的箱子。那是不久前突然出现在御堂家里的箱子，还以为是克哉新拿来的行李，便没有过问——现在拿出来是要……  
无路可走。  
御堂眼睁睁看着克哉打开箱子，从拘束具到按摩棒，种类齐全，整齐地放在箱子内，令人恶心的黑胶反射出淫糜的浅光，带出御堂一怔。  
“你别过来！”御堂绝望地喊到，却无法阻止那坚硬冰冷的链式手铐钳住自己的双手。  
“.…..”克哉依然没有说话，沉默着上锁，再次抱起御堂走入卧室，一只手铐的另一端锁在了床脚，另一只则锁在了窗台的围栏上。  
克哉重重地眨眼睛，按摩着太阳穴，似乎也有些步履不稳。是酒吗？他也喝了…虽然只是一口。  
“为什么……要这样做…”御堂颤抖着说道。  
“为了不让您逃走。”  
一切似乎都回到了原点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假期结束了。我还没写完。我不该立flag。


	28. Chapter 28

盯着地板上的光斑，克哉的话语嗡嗡作响，变成乏力无谓的轰鸣。准备接受未来命运向御堂的宣战，盘算着如何逃出魔掌，御堂失去了意识。  
醒来时，脖子上已经多了了皮质项圈，让他感到有些窒息，大口喘息想吸取更多氧气。呼吸间却充满了炙热，火烧至整个气管，喉头干痒想咳嗽却也没有水分助力。口腔里已经无法分泌唾液，舌头移动时有撕扯的痛感。御堂活动着僵硬的下颚，费了点力气才将嘴闭上。双唇接触之时，就像碰在了起壳的肉干上，没有任何感觉。可是牙齿还是被包裹住的，嘴唇没有被剔掉。  
看着面前盛着糖水的碟子，御堂冷笑一声。  
“首先是让我绝食，削减我的体力吗……”御堂被锁住已经两天，没有咽下任何一口食物，只有溶有葡萄糖的矿泉水而已。胃里翻腾的胃酸在啃噬自己的胃壁，寻找着可以被腐蚀的一切东西，绞痛感使御堂不停地冒出薄汗。能获得一口热饭已是一种奢求，自己唯一的生命来源便是面前那一碟水。  
“杯子都没有给我是想借此侮辱我吗！”御堂愤怒地抬腿想要踢翻那瓷碟，却在中途顿住了。昨天御堂便是踢翻了那碟子，惹怒了克哉，强行灌下葡萄糖后又被他捏住下颚口交，吞下他的精液。浓厚的腥味混着甜味只让胃里作呕，滴水未进，几乎干涸的身体却迫不及待地吸收水分。身体上的屈从和精神上的坚持将御堂狠毒地分成两半，痛苦万分。  
“该死！”御堂最终还是将那碟水踢飞到远处。  
蚯蚓会需要两千次以上的电击才能在T型迷宫找到对的方向，御堂作为有高傲自尊的智人，断不会在一次“电击”以后还做出愚蠢、自讨苦吃的行为。并非是无知——而是向克哉发出挑战。  
“说什么摧毁我的价值观…说什么把我信仰的东西连根拔起……”御堂深吸一口气，冷静地思考着对策。如今自己的惯用手被锁在头上，没有活动空间，左手虽然被锁在床脚，但也不过能移动一臂的距离，无法拿到工具为右手开锁。  
不过……这个手铐…不是警用，只是个情趣用品而已，或许自己还是有机会破坏。  
御堂用力地摇摆双手，手链不断地拉直又放松，手铐不断地在栏杆上发出咣咣的声音，这是来自希望天神的圣音——绝对不会相信，这个破玩意质量会多好。  
十分钟过去，御堂渐渐脱力。抬头看着，自己手腕多了很多道血痕，手铐纹丝不动，不过也只是添加了几道划痕罢了。  
不愿意相信命运，御堂休憩片刻，继续用手铐砸向栏杆，不过频率降低了很多。  
两天没有进食，现在滴水未进，体力已经去了大半。御堂也无法地巧妙控制角度，在手铐与锁链最脆弱的连接处破坏。  
被别人监禁在自己家真是前所未闻的丑事：自己在自己最为熟悉不过的卧室里被别人监禁，不能随意在自己家里走动——甚至最基本的人权都没有。  
真可悲。  
“混账……”一下一下无力的挣扎毫无用处，更像是给自己无谓的信心鼓励。眼睛在黑暗处随意找了一方目标盯着，将满腔恨意通过目光传递过去——仿佛那里躺着佐伯的尸体。  
我还有工作，还有在社会上努力拼搏来的地位…我还有我的父母，我的朋友……不可以被区区这点小事而放弃，被毁灭，得想办法逃离……  
可是被禁锢的我，什么都做不成。  
想要冷静地思考…面对黑暗的未知，却无法阻止内心的恐惧。  
“打起精神啊！御堂孝典！”  
浑身颤抖。  
这不过才第二天——…不可以就这样屈服。  
“咔嗒——”寂静之中的突然响动让御堂浑身一震，肌肤弹跳起来，尽管是微弱的关门声，都让他心中警铃大作  
——他来了。  
拖鞋踏响地板的脚步声如丛林野兽的穿行，纸袋摩擦出的沙沙声如蛇吐出信子般恶毒。  
“呃…唔……”泪水几乎夺眶而出，难以抑制地快要呜咽抽泣起来。  
“御堂先生，我回来了哦。”低沉的声线传入耳膜，几乎将御堂整个人震碎。  
随之而来突然的亮光让御堂眯起眼，克哉走了进来。背后的暖光描绘出他的人型，朦胧无边，却依旧是一团黑暗。  
“佐伯克哉！把我锁在这里，你到底想要什么！”不可以让他看见御堂的恐惧和脆弱，拼尽全力竖起全身的刺，身体摆出进攻姿态，拼命向前倾——被禁锢的身体看起来被锁住发狂的疯猴，会很滑稽吧。  
“永远在我身边——这样您能明白吧。”克哉说下这句话，开启了卧室的灯。  
真真切切的，完全的佐伯克哉，正站在御堂的面前。  
真切见到他本人后，那恐惧却奇怪地消失殆尽，改为心底里汩汩涌出的酸涩感，见克哉冷峻的脸上散着凌冽的寒意，御堂却想要——  
拥抱他，甚至…亲吻。  
自己一定是病了！御堂甚至忘记了怒骂，只是将脸撇向一边，不再看克哉。  
“御堂先生看起来没有什么精神呢…原来是……又把水打翻了吗？”克哉的语气骤然编的冰冷，御堂紧张地握紧拳头，看着他一步步接近自己。  
想象中的殴打和侵犯都没有降临在自己身上，克哉只是俯下身捡起碟子，转身去厨房另和了一杯糖水。  
御堂被捏住下巴，口腔被迫打开，随之温热的水从口中灌入，来不及吞咽，冲入鼻腔内，窒息感袭来，想要扭头却无法脱出克哉的钳制，反而撒了许多出来，淋湿御堂的下巴，直至胸膛。  
因干涸而痒得发涩的咽喉努力地开合，舌头扭动着汲取更多水分——靠着本能。  
对自己这幅因为求生而向恶魔卑躬屈膝的丑态而厌恶自己——锉掉自己引以为傲的尊严，宁愿去死。  
“别做什么蠢事了！既要毁掉我，还惺惺作态干什么！”御堂在克哉倒完水，手放松钳制的一瞬间，立即开口道，纵然舌尖恋恋不舍地舔去嘴角最后一滴水珠。  
“毁掉你？……哈哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈……”克哉像是听到了世界上极好笑的笑料一般，发出毛骨悚然的笑声，“毁掉…哈哈哈……”  
“你…笑什么。”御堂被这笑声震得发憷，瑟缩着。  
“啪！——”克哉突然将手中的玻璃杯摔碎在地上，尖锐的鸣声让御堂猛地往后一缩，“笑你的愚蠢！”克哉一大步跨向前，蹲在御堂眼前，“是改造你。”  
魔媚般的声线蹿入御堂耳膜，轰鸣作响。自己仿佛置身于地狱的烈焰中，周围虽是营造出一副火红的熊熊烈火的模样，传递出的却是比地壳冰层还要刺骨的寒气。  
改造…是怎么回事……  
“让你成为，永远、无法逃离我身边的——傀儡。”  
…性奴？  
“我将是你生命中的一切，甚至你自身，都不再是你自己的。”  
夺走灵魂？  
“将你那愚蠢的、想要从我身边逃走的那愚蠢的想法，连根拔起。”  
想逃走。  
不能。  
没有办法。  
“将你四肢砍掉？无法行走？”克哉的指尖滑上御堂光裸的肌肤，从指节、手腕、肩膀、锁骨、髂腰、膝盖，脚背——一切有筋骨连接的地方，在克哉手指游走中，似乎都如被挑起筋肉，扯出身体之外。控制自己的绳子，将由自己的筋骨连成。  
“当然，我更希望你交付的是你的灵魂……获得你的肉体，简直轻而易举嘛。”克哉将手抽回，肌肤上没有克哉的温度，御堂暗自松了口气，却又差些被克哉黑暗的眼神吞噬。  
“你到底……”御堂说不出话。牵扯着内脏的绞痛，并非恐惧，而是看到如此黑暗的克哉，心底上蹿出的不解、疑惑甚至焦虑。  
“为什么？”御堂低下头，咬牙道。  
“什么？”  
“为什么要做这种事？你难道对我最基本的这些信任都没有吗……我早就说过了吧，我爱你，佐伯克哉……我爱你…”  
“骗子！”克哉扯起御堂的头发，迫使他抬头看向自己，“骗子！”  
“我没有骗你……”御堂绝望地闭上双眼，脸微微一侧，晶莹的泪珠便从眼角滑落，滑过鼻梁，在脸上留下一道深刻的痕迹。  
眼睛是通往心灵的窗口——大部分书都是这样说。御堂却只从克哉眼里看见无尽的蓝色深渊，枉费他生得一双浅蓝色如碧海的水波一般的双眼，透出的精神焰火却是那么的黑暗无边。  
想要与他的一切沟通，都被这黑色漩涡逼出来，再多说什么都是枉然。猛然觉得，爱上佐伯克哉的自己，更加可悲。  
我甘之如饴——这是御堂对克哉的承诺。  
这样想要逃避的自己……算是违背自己的信言了吗。  
不……没有违背。  
御堂孝典承诺的是有难共担，无论是什么难题，御堂都坚信着没有他们二人联手而不能解决的事，就算最后哪一方失业、哪一方破产、哪一方甚至入狱——御堂都绝对不会抛弃对方，而不是单方面忍受来自克哉的侮辱、放纵他的恶劣！  
若是帮助他成长呢？  
哈哈哈哈，自己别傻了。从与克哉相识开始，自己帮他的、教会他的还少吗？如今他依然是死性不改，依然采取着极端的方式掠夺一切——自己那些为他的努力本来就是笑话一场……  
开始了。  
自己不知道何时双腿被克哉分开，菊穴也是涂满了润滑剂。因为身体缺乏能量，感官似乎都有所封闭——身心俱是。  
因为没有吃饭吗？还是因为自己那摇摆不定，爱之深却没有办法恨的心情呢。  
克哉似乎在说着什么，自己却听不见，奇幻的是自己耳边却隐约响起埃尔加的E小调大提琴协奏曲…多么格格不入啊……这悲怆忧郁之声，自己此刻却并不悲怆，也并不忧郁——只有木然。那跌宕的旋律，曾经自己也为此心潮起伏，如今……自己冷眼看着克哉进出自己的身体，蹂躏身体的每一处，留下他的印记，肉体的快感还是感受到的，因为属于肉体的声带在呻吟。啊、嗯、呃、咿——能让他感到愉悦的单音，正在断断续续地飞出。  
终于，自己的灵魂和身体分离了吗？这样也好，御堂颤抖着闭上眼睛。  
可是自己…自己依然不想放弃他……自己仍然深爱着他——到底是哪里出错了…  
到底是谁的错？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放上草稿催促自己写文。。。。  
> 我好咸


	29. Chapter 29

自己并非拖泥带水之人，面对不利于自己的境况，会果断放弃。  
——本当是这样。  
如今自己不仅仍对克哉抱有妄想，在自己身处如此境地之下…竟然……竟然也不能立下决心。自己拱手放弃了地位、权利、声誉…现在仅凭为傲的自尊撑起自身……被他夺走了一切吗？  
“太可悲了……”御堂咬牙垂头。  
自己一路走来，商场上的险恶、自己陷入过的绝境多不胜数，不过就是限制了人身自由罢了。  
能这样想，自己也不愿意承认自己如今的屈辱。正因为如此，才要打破现在的困境。  
抬起被锁住的手看，是单环手铐。也就是说，保全性较差，用铁丝甚至硬纸壳之类插入锁眼，便可以打开。  
佐伯是觉得我逃不掉，才没有买双环的…吗。  
“别小看人了！”御堂低低嘶吼，泪珠却不止地从眼眶内划出。确实…如今他什么也做不了。容易掌控的右手被高高举在头顶，无法有活动空间，左手虽被锁在床脚，活动范围却非常有限。这个锁链也是，意外的坚固，靠昨日的暴力无法破坏。  
还是自己已经虚弱到这个地步了吗。  
因血流不通，右臂已经发麻，感官几乎消失，就连切割在手腕上金属的冰冷撕裂也那么微不足道。不得不承认，克哉采用的“先消耗体力”的对策非常高明。现在已经三天没有进食，生命来源依旧是面前的一碟水——不过换成了铁制，并且用螺丝固定在了地上。  
“因为御堂先生毛手毛脚的，再让您打翻的话，肚子可吃不饱哦。”  
昨天克哉就这样拿着工具，在御堂面前，为碟子上了螺丝固定——对于吃食迅速的宠物狗都不会加以固定的食碗。  
克哉就是想借此告诉御堂，如今自己不过就是连碟子都无法掌控好、最没有控制力的、下等的，  
宠物。  
腿猛地向那碟子踢过去，却纹丝不动，反而将自己的脚背烙上了一道红痕。  
但是没有放弃，脚不断地踹向那该死的东西，任脚心传来阵阵钝痛。盛着的水由于震动，表面浮起波纹，在碟子边缘舞蹈，冲出边线，撒了出来。  
御堂感受到脚心的湿润，更加卖力地踢向那碟子，直至底部残留的一点点水，是无论如何都踹不出来的。  
“哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈……”御堂看着脚下一片浸润，以及被自己踢得变形的铁碟，感到莫名的满足。  
就因为这挑战了克哉的权威吗。  
就因为这样的小事。  
就可以让你感到满足了吗。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈…”御堂狂笑着，继而再度开始摇摆着手臂，想要破坏锁链。  
但其实已经几近宣泄，起不了什么作用。  
“被锁在这里…什么都做不成……”  
御堂歪头，靠在自己的肩上。看着湿润的脚背，感受因为糖分而黏腻的脚心，还有那连着心的痛感。  
自己余生…就在这间房子里度过了吗？  
御堂闭上酸涩的眼睛，如今自己已经虚弱缺水到眼泪也流不出了…收回双腿，将自己埋在俩膝间。  
等等！  
“腿…腿……没有被锁住。”御堂在心底重新燃起了气力，调整着身姿。左手支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，试图站起来。改变着着力点，姿势改成了蹲姿。纵然如此，也让御堂全身冒汗。  
可心中的希望仍是落空了。若是左手没有固定在床脚，甚至与右手一同锁在头顶也好，借力右手便可以让自己站起来。但是，现在最多只能是半蹲，左手的铁链已经被拉直，无法再向上。一开始还奇怪为何这人要错位绑住自己，现在看来，一切都是算好的。第一次，对自己的高个子有不满之情。  
不过这样也好…至少发现了还有可以活动的空间……  
正准备再次坐回地面，却看见门口有一个人影。  
“.…..佐伯…你怎么…”  
现在天色未暗，他居然就先回来了？太过于惊讶，直至恐惧——这无异于是自己准备逃跑，被抓到了现行，待会有怎样的灾厄降临在自己身上？  
“怎么…因为我提前回来，打扰了御堂先生的逃脱计划吗？”  
亲切不过的语气藏着毛骨悚然的噩梦。  
“不…”  
不？我就是想要逃走啊！  
“.…..”  
他走近了。  
支撑着两腿的力量，却突然像被抽走一般，御堂整个人滑坐在地上。  
“我给御堂先生带来了饭哦，还有红酒。”  
饭？酒？  
什么味道？  
“本来是因为御堂先生最近很乖，带给您的奖励…可是现在，似乎状况稍稍有些改变呢。”御堂这才发现克哉手上提着红酒的纸带和料理店的餐袋。  
“您刚刚是想跑掉吗。”疑问的句式，肯定的语气。每一个字都如同带着幽暗的地狱之光，包裹住每一次的吐息。  
“.…..”无法开口。  
纵然心中仍有巨大的怒火，憋着千言万语、对克哉不堪的辱骂，在即将冲出喉咙之时，又化作无法消散的窒息感和酸涩。  
“我……啧…”  
御堂不知道该说什么，或者，还能说什么。抬头发现克哉已经消失在眼前，但不一会又回来，手上拿着分腿器。  
“你要干什么！”御堂瞪大双眼，惊呼。  
“因为御堂先生您不珍惜现在的自由——”  
“自由！？我现在这幅样子能称得上说是自由吗！”御堂向前倾身，怒鸣。  
“所以既然如此，我的仁慈您不领情，那就只能这样了…”对于御堂的无用反抗置若罔闻，克哉上前，为御堂扣上了分腿器。  
最后一双自由的肢体也被剥夺，暴露了最隐秘的部位，屈辱地在克哉眼前定格。  
随之而来的便是侵犯，不，该说是掠夺——没有前戏，没有旖旎，只是一味地占有。生硬地挤开干涩的甬道，全然不顾肉体的快感，只是单纯地想要占有、想要破坏而已。  
彼此的心在一声声撞击中，渐渐远行，有如两颗不知倦的钢球，激烈地碰撞、擦出火花，给彼此身体的正中心重重一击后，又迅速弹开，直至最远最远的地方，又随着弧线不知悔改地再度激烈碰撞，不知何时，能量才会消耗殆尽，等待着最后的静默。  
“啊啊啊！——”身体被劈开的苦楚，御堂因疼痛而浑身战栗，想要逃走，却无处可逃。微微抬眼看着克哉，见他低着头，额前刘海的间隙间隐约瞧见他那晦暗不明的眼珠，汹涌着无法解读的情感。  
没有预想中压制自己胜利的姿态，没有沉浸在肉欲中的享受，也没有报复性的虐狂——仍然是无法解读眼下这疯狂的行径，他到底是为了什么？  
克哉无法思考，只是靠着本能抓住御堂，然后侵犯他。看着眼前脆弱的菊口被自己的性器撑裂，随着抽插渗出点点血迹，再抬头，看着御堂因疼痛扭曲的脸，被牙齿咬住唇上渗出的血珠……  
也不知什么神秘的力量，推使着克哉上前，舔下这一颗朱砂，舌尖抵上御堂柔软的唇，尝到血腥味，便戛然而止。自己应该是因为鲜血而兴奋，因为哀嚎而激动——却如同尝到毒药一般，克哉猛地退出御堂的身体。  
御堂虽然意识已经模糊，但是那柔软的接触也是感受到。本能地伸出舌尖，想要与克哉纠缠在一起，下一秒，身上的压迫感消失、贯穿自己身体的庞然退了出去，名为佐伯克哉的气息也渐渐远去。  
为什么事到如今，自己还在渴求着这个卑劣的变态呢？  
什么怒骂也好说不出口，自己居然还想问问他，怎么了，为什么突然停下。  
御堂孝典，你现在已经是一个受虐狂了吗？把希望寄托在一个不可能的人的身上，依然对他身上抱有感情，天真的妄想。  
自己明明拼命地想要逃出去，却又不想逃走。到底…是为什么……  
泪珠潸然而下，抽泣着、可悲着。  
任由情绪淹没自己时，大腿再次被抓住——他要继续他的暴行吗？  
没有。  
克哉沉默着拿着温热的毛巾，擦拭御堂破碎的下体，又拿起药膏，旋转着在内壁上涂抹。  
“为什么…”御堂呓语。药膏的清凉感削去一些火热的疼痛，自己的心却因为眼前不明的情况怦怦直跳。  
为什么。  
“为什么…”克哉动作一顿，站起身。御堂见状，瑟缩着身体向无路可退的墙壁靠去。  
“吃吧。”克哉打开红酒，准备倒入碟子里时顿了顿——这已经被破坏得变形——转而看向御堂。  
接收到克哉的视线，御堂肌肉颤栗，全身每一个细胞都准备好迎接接下来克哉的暴行：殴打、侵犯、侮辱。  
可是没有。  
没有过多停顿，克哉走去厨房，拿来一双筷子和一个杯子。将食盒放在御堂面前，杯子里倒上红酒。  
“吃吧。”没有过多动作和言语，转身出了房间。  
御堂眼前放着高级料理，依旧是热腾腾的，保持着食材的色泽和新鲜度，记忆又飘回以前和克哉共事，为自己带饭的日子。  
现在却那么的大相径庭。闻着美食的香味，御堂身上每一处细胞都叫嚣着“吃”。民以食为天、仓禀实而知礼仪，此话不假。可御堂依旧有跨越着六欲的傲骨，除非是解开锁链，端上饭桌，他才会吃下佐伯克哉的一粒饭菜。  
克制着自己，御堂别过头，不再去看放在地上的美食。  
不一会，克制走进卧室，带来的光亮又再次使御堂心中警铃大作。见食物原封不动地摆在原处，克哉沉默着走到御堂面前。  
“您想怎么样。”  
“把我解开。”御堂不再回避，迎上克哉黑暗冰冷的视线。  
“解开您就可以吃东西了吗？”  
“.…..”他只是想要我吃饭吗？御堂无法回答。  
“我明白了。”克哉从口袋里拿出钥匙，为御堂解下了左手的铁链。“我最多只能做到如此。”  
“.…..”御堂呆愣着看着克哉的动作，将筷子塞到了自己手里。  
“吃吧。”  
“呃……嗯。”御堂挪动着身子，靠着不灵活的左手夹起一口饭，颤颤巍巍地送到嘴边。此间克哉一直在身旁盯着。  
这是什么诡异的气氛……舌尖裹卷着米饭，唾液迫不及待地分泌，将饭溶解成黏腻的白团，尝到了甜味。  
“算了。”克哉夺过御堂的筷子，手抬起食盒，将夹起的饭菜送到御堂嘴边。细心地避开了油汁，分量也刚好一口可以吞下。看不清克哉的脸，御堂犹豫着开口，菜便送到了御堂嘴里。  
就这样，克哉一口菜一口饭喂近御堂口中，两人沉默着。直至餐盒见了底，克哉为御堂擦了擦嘴，便重新锁上手铐，走了出去。  
“刚才自己…忘记左手可以活动，寻找出去的机会了。”御堂怔怔看着手腕，无法明晰方才发生的灵异事件。


	30. Chapter 30

现在已经第几天了呢？无法明晰日月更替的时光里，唯一可知道的便是自己添上伤痕的数量和日渐苍白疲累的内心。  
泪珠已经干涸，嘴里也无法吐出什么话语，肉体已经成为一具躯壳，灵魂漂浮在锁链之上，冷眼看着眼前发生的一切，却又可悲于无法改变。  
“恨不起来……”讨厌这样的自己。  
对于手铐的破坏仍在继续，却又在某一天突然中止。看着左手的手腕，御堂心中涌起酸涩。  
“我到底…在等什么……”颤抖捏紧拳头，感受到指甲嵌进肉里的疼痛时，不断发现自己对克哉的爱也如嵌进身上每一处皮肉那般，紧紧相连却又痛彻心扉。到底是为什么会爱上那个混蛋呢？  
一见钟情太过肤浅，也不太可能。若是非要下一个定义，那也没有办法做到。或许真的是一见钟情吧，闯进御堂办公室那一刻或许就决定了一切。  
两人的针锋交错，克哉做出令人费解的行动，还有他那莫名的隐忍克制——能知道是独对御堂一人，又到能力相衬的惺惺相惜，再到走在一起。回想起来，自己深陷其中到底是何时，也无从记起，注意之时，原来已经融入血骨，再也无法将他从自己的心里驱散出去。  
“滴滴滴——滴滴滴——”  
座机突然响起，尖锐的铃声在寂静中划破空气，刺入御堂耳膜。  
“.…..以下为您播放留言内容——御堂君，我是竹中社长…”  
这一天终于来了……自己被解职——算是被他完全切断与外界的所有联系了吧，终于成为他手中一无是处的废物。  
“虽然不知道你无故缺席，移动电话也无法接通是怎么回事，但还好你都一直在跟进企划进度。远程办公虽然也可以达到目的，但是那边的下属还没有看见你的真身呢。开会也不去，再这样下去可就太失礼了。土耳其已经预设立销售点，现在就是差委托销售公司了。下星期的会议希望你能出席，早些回归岗位。”  
最后通牒吗…等我，回归岗位，哈……  
……  
不是。  
“跟进进度…吗？”御堂不解。自己被锁在这里，还能工作吗？  
顶替？  
佐伯克哉。  
会是他吗？  
企划跟进，已经属于商业机密的范畴，不可能让他如此轻易便得手。可是…企划都已经进展到销售阶段，当时确实是除了自己肯接手以外，无人愿意。若是手下代做，那为什么还要用御堂的名义？  
只能是他，自己的手提电脑还躺在书房中，趁自己昏倒之时使用自己的指纹打开邮箱，制作文件再容易不过。  
思及此，御堂似乎明了了一切，也明白，自己到底等的是什么。  
这一切其实都只是源自一个可笑的——误解。

“御堂…御堂！！”  
身体被剧烈摇晃，眼前一片白芒，好不易在雾中找到焦点，定睛于克哉那一张焦急得过分的脸上，御堂不禁嗤笑。连日的摧残，吃下半碗米都属饱腹的一天，纵然凭着对身体的完美管理，在再硬的底子，也撑不住。  
“我还以为…你……”  
“以为我什么？…”眼前发黑，御堂微笑着抬起头寻找克哉的轮廓。现在无论如何都要撑住…至少说完那句话。“我还没有逃出去，怎么可能就这样轻易倒下？”  
“事到如今，你还在想那些事！？”克哉钳制住御堂的下巴，凶恶地说道。  
“看吧…看吧！这就是问题所在。”御堂闭上眼，低低笑道。  
“什么意思？”克哉危险地眯起眼睛，力道更加重上一分。  
“你还不明白吗？……至少我明白了。”御堂抬眼，与克哉冰蓝色的瞳孔不过一片镜片之隔，看得清那跳动的火焰。“原以为…你想摧毁我的一切——金钱、地位、名誉——甚至自尊，这样就能让我与外界断绝，只留在你身边。”  
“您现在才意识到吗？”克哉低笑，“既然全都知道，那为什么还要抱那种无聊的，想要逃走的想法。”  
“真的是这样吗？”御堂凛然的目光对上克哉眼中的黑炎，看到那瞳孔一瞬骤然紧缩，随即又被掩去。  
克哉站起身，推了推眼镜，开口道：“是真是假，有什么意义？”  
“为什么帮我做企划，帮我保全了你口中所谓我贪恋权财的‘证据’？”  
“什么？”克哉讶然，一瞬便又恢复以往冷静的姿态，“御堂先生未免太过自以为是。”  
“那留言，你自己去听。”御堂不再说话，微微放松了紧绷的身体。  
“.…..”克哉按下播放键，沉默着听完了录音。  
“如何？你骗不过我。你若是真想让我‘堕落’在你身边，那为什么不实施你的破坏计划？为何还煞费周折助我保留了那位置？会在对我施加暴力之时，草草结束？甚至在我体力不支的第三日，便为我带饭。你可知道，人三天没有水才会渴死，在第七天才会饿死。这样不伦不类，如此不彻底——实在是让我难以信服，你真的只需要我这个壳子吗？”  
“不…”自己的心思被戳穿，克哉的面具在那一时刻，遍布裂痕。  
正因不想要那一具躯壳，正因见到过得到躯壳的恐惧，才不能做出如此激烈的行动，克制着内心的黑暗，不想越过那最后一道名为信任的防线，不然结果只会是悲剧——两个没有灵魂的人搂抱在一起。  
看到另外一个“佐伯克哉”的结局后，克哉一直明白，自己只是想要御堂的心，尽管现在已经得到手中，可却还是没有“掌控”。  
可是绝对的服从关系当真是自己所望吗？  
也不舍，深知御堂是那般自傲的人，也不想他将来因为手中唾手可得的荣誉、能扭转乾坤的赞誉断送在自己手中。只希望他能有完整的身体、完整的社会等级、完整的傲骨——缺一不可，缺一便不是御堂，缺一自己便是斩杀御堂的刽子手，缺一便会酿成人生的极罪孽。  
见他日渐消瘦的身体，一面阴暗的内心叫嚣着“快些吧，快死吧，死在我身边。”以及另一面又紧紧箍住快要爆发的内心，想给予爱抚、给予亲吻、给予温情——唯独是不可以自由。  
“我相信你。”御堂轻轻抬起左手，抚上克哉的脸，“我也相信我自己不会被你毁掉，因为我知道，你爱我——我也爱你。”  
克哉一惊，倒抽一口气，瞪大眼睛看着，手铐的铐环闪烁着银光，已经变形，无法扣紧。只要御堂想，轻易便可以逃出桎梏。  
他没有。

_“我相信你。”_

御堂对自己说过多少这样的话呢？自己却从未相信过御堂。  
十几年来作为懦弱的“我”生活着，虽说现在是取回了原来的人格，却依然拥有着自卑畏缩的心。仰视的人就要踩在自己脚下、恋慕的人就要加以凌虐——无法明白自己的本能为何会这般丑恶。  
却又一次次地受到来自御堂孝典这个人的救赎。  
“.…..什么时候…手铐被……”克哉哽咽，卡在喉咙里的话被挤出，含混不清。  
“...你喂我吃饭那一天，没有锁好。”  
是无法锁好。  
锁芯已经被御堂撞坏，阴差阳错、绝妙时机、上帝的援助之手——可御堂还是放弃了。放弃逃走，没有放弃克哉。选择留下，没有选择两人的背道而驰。  
“为什么不逃走。”  
“我为什么要逃？”  
哑然、沉默。  
“你锁的不是我，是你自己。”御堂的手慢慢滑下，按住克哉的心口。纤细的手掌骨，抵上克哉柔软的心。  
解开了。  
“对不起……御堂…”克哉紧紧环抱住御堂，摸到突出的棘突，瘦削的肩膀——皮骨相接，肉全被克哉剔掉。还好，那颗心是完整的，应该可以弥补…吧，此生决定不再会放手，倾尽一生弥补。  
“我一直在等你…还好你没有越出那一条界限呢。”御堂下巴枕在克哉肩上，回抱住克哉。  
御堂深知、克哉深知，几次却差点失控，差点步入不复道路。  
自己不该束缚他的羽翼，他自由驰骋才是真正想要的——不是占有而是并肩同行——已经不知道什么时候遗忘了这份心情。  
御堂又给他找回来了。  
“我去土耳其，确实是为了丰厚的回报。”  
克哉手倏地捏紧，摇摇欲坠的理智神经差些崩断。  
“不过你不正是需要吗？”  
“...那种东西，御堂先生太小看我了……虽说工资没有您高，可算上奖金也几乎到一半了，不需要您的接济。”  
“噗……哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈…”御堂耸动着肩膀，毫不自制地笑出声，“哈哈哈…佐伯你，哈哈哈哈……”  
“.…..”克哉听着这笑声措手不及，眨了眨眼睛。  
过了一会，御堂才喘过气。笑，似乎对他的身体也是一种负担，转而代之便是剧烈的咳嗽，和眼前的晕厥。这才发现御堂右手还没解开，光裸着身体坐在地上。克哉赶紧解开手铐，抱起御堂，将他放在床上，用被子裹好。  
熟悉的乳胶床垫的香味猛地蹿入鼻中，从前未曾觉得这味道有这么浓，刺激着鼻粘膜，打了一个喷嚏。  
“是感冒了吗？”克哉急急将手覆在御堂额上，感知温度，没有烫手，很温暖平常。  
“应该没有…有些不习惯……可能灰尘也有些大，你肯定没有用除螨仪吸过灰。”  
“.…..”还有除螨仪？床上也需要吸灰？克哉想到了自己小公寓里那张破旧的单人床，就只是简单地叠叠被子。  
“不说这个了…哈哈哈……”御堂似乎还有些想笑的余韵，不过转眼看见克哉那张黑脸，轻咳了两声，正了正脸色，“你是在筹备着自己开公司吧。”  
“您怎么……！”克哉讶然。  
“我是偶然发现你的浏览记录里面有公司贷款咨询，还有地界租赁什么的…”见克哉危险地眯起双眼，御堂又补充道，“有一次你不是带工作回家，叫我帮忙修改一下企划吗——那天看到的。”  
“这样……”克哉眼神有些躲闪，“这些我有办法解决的，您毋须操心。”  
“你难道不想让我当你的合伙人吗？”御堂一挑眉，嘴角上扬。本是极自信的神情，如今现在这张苍白的脸上只显得强撑着的勉强。  
“这个…您公司性质都不太清楚，况且刚刚创业有很多基础工作需要做……还是等走上正轨，再跟您商量吧。”确实是有自立门户的想法，也有想拉御堂入伙的想法。如今被他主动提出，却突兀地显得自己的天真和一头热血。  
原本的惊喜和炫耀，都被御堂破解。  
“我相信你——我说过的吧。我想过，和你一起创造属于我们的未来，你也这样想吧。你野心勃勃，我可不认为你就在L&B那样的小公司里可以屈就的。”  
“御堂……”从始至终，都在为克哉着想，克哉却妄自为他加上了错误的想法和标签，再度为自己的愚蠢感到无所适从。握住御堂骨节分明的手掌，感受到有那么一个完美的伴侣在身边，此生有幸便足矣。  
“如何，比起外面那些鱼龙混杂的公司和银行麻烦的条条款款，找我安心多了吧？”  
“这…那么利息怎么算？我也不能白拿您的……”克哉第一次面对决定犹豫万分。  
“本金和利息…那就用你来偿还吧…”御堂撑起身子，抓住克哉的领带，“用你的余生。


End file.
